Myths Are Real: Harem Edition
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Years after waking up from his sleep, Naruto finds himself in Forks Washington Highschool. Only intending to pass time, his boring immortal life gets caught up in the world of Myth. Between Vampires, Shape shifting Wolves, Elves and demons from another plane; his life isn't as boring. Though he already knew, the world is about to find out, Myths Are Real. Naru/Harem.
1. PART I: Blue Sun-Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Society says that those who believe in myths and legends are naïve and childish. There was once a time, that a whole population, believed in legends. In multiple gods, demons, angels etc.

There were even times when wars broke out between clans of the myths. And for the longest time, if felt as if the era of the mystics would last forever. Humans learned to co-exist with the mystics, and as a reward, the Gods granted humans a piece of their power.

Thus the Shinobi era was born.

However, just like everything else there was a universal weakness…time. Time started to take place and the Shinobi era had passed, due to an era of peace thanks to a hero. We will return to the subject of the hero later.

The gift the humans were granted by the gods was taken back, and the ability to co-exist had become a challenge. Wars still brewed, and the mystics became myths…stories told by parents to their children.

The mystics however, did not disappear…there was nowhere to disappear too. Instead, they integrated themselves into the every day lives of humans. But those who refused, left the mortal plane for the Mystic plane…or as the humans now dub it by default, Heaven and Hell.

There were only a few clans that decided to co-exist with the humans in secret. The Bat clan, Wolf Clan, Fox clan and the Elf clan. To humans of today, the Bat clan were known as Vampires.

But that is far from the truth. These Vampires, are only branch members of the Bat clan. The true Bat clan had gone extinct with time; Vampires are only humans that had been transformed by another Vampire or a member of the Bat clan.

The Wolf clan, were known as Werewolves. Now the Werewolves were hitting a bit close to home. Werewolves were humans that became into a Lycan through the full moon. Savage beasts, which is the difference between those of the Wolf clan.

The Fox clan, may be the only clan that still roams healthy and carefree. The fox clan are able to switch between human and fox form. Those of the fox clan usually chose to live their lives as a fox, thus losing their sense of human morals and such. While those who chose to live as humans, don the red hair and pale skin and can never revert to their base form, a fox.

The elves, are another clan that decide to co-exist with humans and as humans. A secretive clan they are, who choose not to make a big deal out of things. An elf can only be found, when they want to be found.

Society is wrong. The legends and myths are very real…and it won't be long before they show how real, they are.

Now, earlier, a hero of the Shinobi era was mentioned. The hero, was named Naruto Uzumaki. And he was the Jinchuriki of a fox demon, the son of a Fox clan member and a human.

Naruto Uzumaki, may be the only person besides a select few where time can not kick his ass. Due to a battle to grant the peace of the Shinobi era, he was forced to be dubbed an immortal. He saw this development, as a curse rather than a gift.

And after a certain point…he sealed himself inside a cave and 'left' the world and his people to their own devices….that was 9000 years ago. It wasn't until recently, a major earthquake managed to break the seal of his cage, and cause him to awaken.

That was 50 years ago.

Now the year is 2014, and for the third time in his life, Naruto has decided to return to school and see what this route gives him.

This is the story of the first immortal, the grandchild of goddess Inari, and the Harbinger.

* * *

Rosalie Hale gave a bored sigh as she sat in her first hour Spanish class. The teacher was talking…but she wasn't exactly listening. She was so busy thinking on how boring her life is.

She barely had any friends because she knew it would be a bit sad to outlive those she became close with. She had no boyfriend…one because she had high standards and two, just kissing the boy would probably would kill him…so yeah, no boyfriend.

Her life was really boring, no fun, no spark…nothing. Years were like days to her and she hated that! Sometimes she wished she would have just…

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki," Rosalie blinked as she looked up to see a very handsome fine specimen that was man. That golden blond messy unkempt hair, those piercing sapphire blue eyes…the demanding aura of a respect and attention he gave off.

This guy was…fucking better than Adonis! His sense of fashion also bought him brownie points with her. All these other human boys pretended to buy $50 dollar shirts etc but was really shopping from clearance at wal-mart. But this kid, she could smell the high expense he paid for those clothes.

He gave off the rebellious yet classy, stylish urban look. Not many could exactly pull that off. Rosalie raised a brow however when she saw him scan across the room, their eyes met and out of reflex, she scoffed and looked towards the window…seemingly bored.

Rosalie noticed though how he walked down her isle and ignored her very existence which actually annoyed her. He sat down behind her and she took sniffed and her mouth started to water, her body becoming tense as well.

This kid…smelled amazing. Not only was his cologne good…but his _smell_ in general, it was intoxicating. Almost like morning spring. Fresh and sweet, but not to sweet…the perfect mixture for her.

While the teacher continued her lesson, Rosalie was trying her best not to jump the blond behind her. She was fidgety and restless, tapping her finger on the table constantly. It wasn't until that she realized what was going on that she snapped out of her thoughts.

Looking around and using her hearing, Rosalie was able to pick up the fact that the teacher had given them a group assignment and they needed partners. So deciding to use this chance to meet this boy, she turned around to see he was staring off into space.

She snapped her fingers but no answer, waved her hand in his face, still no answer. "Hey!...Helloo!?" Rosalie called and she got him to blink. Raising eye brow he shook his head before leaning back and stretching.

"What?" he asked causing her to roll her eyes, now a bit annoyed. Rosalie however kept calm and spoke, using her polite way of addressing people.

"Ms. Gomez gave us an group assignment, we are supposed to chose a partner. Everyone else is taken, so you want to be my partner?" She asked in a polite way. Naruto stared at her before he leaned his head on his hand.

"I don't even know your name," he pointed out, causing her to give a small sigh. How silly of her, he didn't know her…but it would still be best to work with her, it would help him out because he just looked lost a few moments ago.

"Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," she introduced. She offered her hand but Naruto just looked at it for a few moments before shaking his head. What he said next actually surprised her and irritated her more.

"Keep it, I can tell by your body language you don't want to shake my hand, hell you don't even want to be talking to me right now," Naruto muttered causing her eye to twitch quickly before she pulled back her hand.

"Go and find another partner, I'll be of no help to you anyway," He waved her off, looking out towards the window. Stunned by his refusal, Rosalie glared at him trying to make him look back at her. How dare he? Most if not all people would be happy to work with her!

"Staring at me is not helping your case," Naruto informed as he closed his eyes. Rosalie huffed before she looked back towards the teacher who was at her desk looking on her computer.

"Look, I don't care if you want to be my partner or not. Frankly, I can do it by myself, but I'm trying to help you out by…" Rosalie tried but Naruto opened his eyes giving a lazy glare.

"Pause," Naruto cut her off, "Don't do me any favors, because first off I didn't ask. Second off, if you can do it by yourself, then do it. Third, don't talk down to me like I'm some kind of idiot, because I'm not," Naruto checked her before turning away again.

Rosalie could only gaze at him in shock not sure what the hell just happened. No one…not once has ever spoken to her like _that_. And even though she was kind of pissed that he had the audacity to talk to her like that, it turned her on a little bit.

"Is there a problem?" Ms. Gomez asked, standing beside the two desks. Rosalie glanced to her while Naruto didn't even bother.

"No problem at all Ms…"

"Yeah, we got a problem. Miss perfect blond chick over here is trying to get me to be her partner when I clearly don't know whats going on. After all, it is the middle of the year, I've never taken Spanish and I'm a new student. I honestly think she is trying to handicap herself, and hopefully get a better grade on GP," Naruto explained, his eyes still closed and not even facing them.

Rosalie could only look flabbergasted by his statement while Ms. Gomez raised a brow. "So you don't want to be her partner then?"

"Hmm? Oh I have no problem being her partner. Who wouldn't want to have a chance to be with such a beauty? No, I have a problem with the fact that she is trying to use me, and I don't like being used all that much," Naruto stated, throwing a small glare at the girl.

Rosalie gazed at him for a few moments before turning around in her seat. She was just complimented and thrown shade all at the same time, and she had no comment for that.

Ms. Gomez looked between the two before returning to the board to speak to the class.

Once the bell rang, Rosalie was the first to jump from her seat with her stuff and walk out the door. As she walked outside and was headed towards her next class she stewed, how dare he talk to her like that? Her mere presence was a gift! And he treated her like she was just some regular common tramp.

But before she got too far she stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. That was her problem, always getting mad and throwing a tamtrum when shit didn't go her way. Even though she is a queen, who is better at lots of things than everybody else…she needed to learn how to deal with people.

So turning around she saw the Naruto boy walk out of the classroom and she pulled him to the side. Rosalie was a bit surprised when he looked like he wanted to swing on her. That must've meant he has some kind of fighting skill or quick reflexes.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a raised brow bringing down his arm. Rosalie gazed at him for a while, still trying to calm her nerves. Sighing she flipped her back. Naruto held back his eye twitch as he waited for her to reply.

"I want to apologize for my behavior in the classroom. I had no right to manipulate and use you for my own gain. It was quite rude of me, and I would like to start off on the right foot," She said giving a slightly strained smile and holding her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, welcome to the Forks High school,"

* * *

"Tsk,"

"Problem Eddie?" Alice Cullen smiled at her brother as she played with her apple. Edward ignored the name as he looked up and scanned the crowed before he found two reasons towards his problem.

"Silence…no, a wall," he muttered and his siblings looked at him. "I can't read their minds," Edward said and this brought on surprised looks from Alice and Jasper while Rosalie simply hummed, biting into her apple.

"Which ones?" Jasper wondered and Edward nodded towards the two.

"The blond guy and the girl," he said and Rosalie frowned as her gaze focused on said blond guy. It was Naruto who was chatting away with his new friends. The girl, she could care less about, but…the fact that Edward couldn't read Naruto's mind, meant he could not tell her what he was thinking. Ugh, this guy was difficult.

"Ooh, he's cute, don't you think so Rose?" Alice asked just as Naruto looked back towards them, meeting eyes with each one of them but his gaze held Rosalies who gave a weak wave. The blond nodded before turning around, speaking to his friends…in a low whisper that all of them couldn't hear.

"He is, but…" Rosalie frowned as she paused. "Difficult,"

"Well, if you don't want him," Alice stood up and Jasper got up too, "You can stay Jasper. I'm going to go introduce myself, chow," the pixie girl waved as she seemingly skipped towards Naruto's table.

"Why so tense Rosalie?" Edward asked, raising a brow at his sister. The girl gave him a glare before shaking her head. "You're not jealous of Alice…are you?" Edward smirked but Rosalie scowled.

"Why would I be jealous of Alice? If she wants him, she can have him. Though I doubt small petite girls are really his thing," Rosalie grumbled but her attention was given to Jasper who smiled lightly.

"Well it seems they are because their leaving right now," Jasper said and Rosalie's eyes widened a bit as she looked up to see that Naruto and Alice were in fact leaving the cafeteria together.

And seeming to just rub it in, Alice gave the table a victory sign.

* * *

"So your from Konoha village?" Alice asked she sat on a bench and Naruto leaned against the wall. He gave a nod, "That's in…japan?"

"Yeah, it was a moderate sized village. Where are you from?" Naruto asked and Alice gave a smile.

"Biloxi, Mississippi. But I've lived in different places with the Cullens, nice people, you should meet our guardians," Alice suggested and Naruto gave a thoughtful shrug. "What brought you here from Japan to Forks?"

"Well actually I was born in Konoha, but I moved to the U.S when I was 10, I lived in New York with my godfather, but he traveled a lot. He needed to move again for business so he moved me here while he takes care of other business in Washington," Naruto stated.

"Oh really? What does he do that makes him travel a lot?" she asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"He's an author, a pretty lame one, but an author," Naruto shrugged and Alice furrowed her brows before asking her next question. "He writes Porn, ever heard of The Make out series?"

"Wait…your godfather is Jiraiya Gama?!" Alice asked excitedly as she stood up. Naruto gave a nod and she grinned from ear to ear, "Oh I simply love his books! He's not lame! Not at all! That takes work and courage to openly sell porn books, and it isn't porn, but sexually romantic novels! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!"

"Wow, you're really a fan huh?" Naruto chuckled lightly and Alice nodded quickly.

"Yup! I have every volume! And currently I'm bidding for the Gold limited edition of Volume three! It's a pretty high price right now though," She told him with a pout and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well if you're that into it I can give you the volume," he said and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Really!?" She squealed and Naruto nodded giving a shrug.

"Yeah, he sends me his so called 'limited' editions all the time, I don't do nothing with them. Just leave them in a box or as a paper weight," he told her, with a bored look. "I think he's even sent me unpublished copies,"

"Wait, you don't read them?! How could you not you're his godson aren't you?!" Alice asked and Naruto gave an uncaring shrug.

"Meh. Reading about porn isn't really my thing. I rather actually get some pussy than read about another dude getting it, it's silly," he shrugged and Alice gave a nod of agreement on that one. "And I read them, but I'm reading to revise and edit. I don't just pick one up and read it; I have better things to do,"

"Well shit, I'll read em then!" Alice grinned before she thought of something. "Oh, but my favorite story is his Gutsy Ninja, that is actually a work of ar…" Alice blinked as a light bulb went off in her head. "You're named after the main character!" she pointed.

Naruto gave a chucking nod as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, he wrote that book before I was born but didn't publish it because it wasn't finished. He gave it to me a couple of years ago and I finished it for him, so I had it published under his name…but I got the proceeds,"

"You must be filthy stinking rich then because that book sold millions of copies!" and Naruto nodded in agreement. "Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to someone who is so talented!"

"Why thank you!" Naruto accepted, giving his foxy grin. "It feels nice to be complimented by someone so beautiful,"

If Alice could blush she would have. The only person to actually put true feeling behind those words was Jasper, but he was a brother to her so it wasn't the same. "Thanks," she giggled. Alice then got an idea, clapping her hands and smiling at him.

"Hey hey!" she called causing him to look at her curiously. "Do you think maybe I could come over and read those books of yours?" Naruto thought about it before giving a shrug, scratching his cheek again.

"I guess so, and if you want you can read the draft of my new story. Its far from being finished but it needs some input," Naruto offered. Alice gained stars in her eyes as she jumped on Naruto and rubbed her face with his like a cat.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Alice cheered and Naruto chuckled in response. "I'll be over right after school!" she told him and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Cool,"

* * *

Isabella Swan glanced over to the blond teen who sat beside her. Apparently he was a new student too. She then looked over to the pale tense boy that was a table across from them.

Giving another glance at the blond, she confirmed to herself that he was handsome. More handsome than those other two boys who already hitting on her, Mike and Eric…right? Taking a small sniff, the girl also concluded that this boy next to her smelled good, fresh.

She quickly looked away as she saw him shift in his seat, it would be bad if he caught her throwing glances at him. However she gave an inward moan at the sound of the smooth bass that was his voice.

"What kind of perfume or shampoo is that? It's very…delicious," He complimented giving a goofy grin. This caused Bella to blush lightly as she picked up a lock of her hair and smelled it. Her brows furrowed in thought, she wasn't wearing shampoo or perfume. And she told him that too; at first she thought that was going to be the end of conversation, but she was actually glad when it wasn't.

"I guess it's just your natural body fragrance," The blond smiled causing her to blush a bit deeper. "I'm Naruto," he introduced holding out his hand. The girl blinked before returning the gesture.

"Bella, Bella swan," Naruto smiled as he unconsciously licked his lips. Something which kind of turned the girl on, now she couldn't stop staring at his lips and she wished he would speak more so she could enjoy his voice.

"Bella huh? Is it short for something?" Naruto inquired, taking his hand back as she did the same, though reluctantly; his hand was soft. She gave a nod, though a small frown was on her face.

"Isabella," she told him. Naruto chuckled lightly causing her to furrow her brows. "What's so funny?" her answer was a shrug.

"I can tell by the look on your face and your tone you don't really care for your name huh?" Naruto figured and her response she gave confirmed his guess.

"I don't…so I have most people refer to me as Bella," She told him with a shrug and he chuckled shaking his head.

"But I like Isabella more, it's a beautiful name actually. Bella seems…more common," Naruto muttered and Bella looked away, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. While it was true she didn't care for her full name…she really liked how he said it, the way his tongue rolled when pronouncing it. It made name sound beautiful and important, which made her feel good.

For a few moments she debated on whether correcting him or not but decided not too. If they happened to actually become friends and he called her that all the time, it would actually make her day.

"It's settled," Naruto spoke up with a smile, earning her attention. "From now on I'm going to call you Isabella," he told her and Bella gave a mock frown.

"I don't like that name Naruto," she hissed quietly, giving a half truth. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"So? If everyone calls you Bella, I'm going to be special and call you Isabella. Nothing you can say or do to change it, so might as well accept it," Naruto laughed quietly, causing the girl to give an annoyed pout.

"I'm gonna bet you call everyone by different names if you have the chance huh?" She grumbled and Naruto nodded in full agreement.

"Yup, I used to call my best friend who was my rival Uke, since his name was Sasuke," Naruto shrugged. "Hell, I just met her today and I call that Rosalie Hale chick Princess or Rose. She fucking hates it," Naruto laughed once again.

"Well, I guess someone should return the favor huh?" Bella smirked earning a raised brow from Naruto. "I'm going to keep calling you Ruto as long as you keep calling me Isabella," she told him.

She took note how he got really annoyed when the teacher called him that. And even though she didn't want him to stop saying her full name, she didn't want to come off as too accepting because it would seem as if she was desperate. So she would give him a hard time to throw off that notion.

Bella gave small laugh when she saw the annoyed look on his face, his brow twitched a couple of times. She raised a brow when he was going to say something, but he paused shaking his head and grumbling to himself.

"Mitosis," Naruto answered for her when the teacher called on her suddenly for a question. She and the class looked at him, and he didn't even bat an eye lash. His expression was calm and his voice still smooth, as if he had expected the surprise question.

And answering the question seemed to make the teacher a bit annoyed since he was planning on picking on Naruto later on. Maybe he could catch him slipping before class ended.

Without a word, the teacher went back to his teaching. Bella glanced towards Naruto who got out a piece of paper writing down some numbers…oh. Was he trying to give her his phone number?! If she wasn't trying to play it cool she would have been smiling from ear to ear.

"I take care of my friends," Naruto said as he finished writing and handing her the slip, which she took, definitely going to use it later. "I don't allow them to just shoulder a problem alone if I can help it,"

While Bella didn't know how deep that statement ran, she believed him, he just seemed like that kind of person. "What's this for?" She asked referring to the slip. Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"It's my number. If you ever feel like hitting me up, you have it. I'm most likely not doing anything," Naruto told her and she gave a nod a small smile.

Oh yeah, she was definitely going to use it.

* * *

"Sup Princess,"

Rosalie tensed slightly before she glared at the blond teen that strolled to the desk in front of her and sat down. "Don't call me that," Rosalie growled. Normally she wouldn't have minded being referred to as some kind of royal. After all, people already kissed the ground she walked on, so it wouldn't be any different.

But when Naruto said it, it was almost as if he was mocking her. The his tone was perfectly normal, she could still hear the sarcasm in the title he uses for her. Hell, she would prefer Rose more than Princess!

"I will when you stop acting like one," Naruto replied with a shrug. Rosalie just growled.

"Never going to happen," she told him firmly and he gave that annoying witty like smirk.

"And I won't stop calling you Princess, better get used to it," he snickered. Rosalie's brow twitched in response.

"Idiot," She mumbled, earning another laugh. As the class started to file in, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention since his music was in his ear.

"Wassup?" he asked, pulling out his earbud.

"You never gave me your number," She told him simply and he raised a brow, giving a shrug. She could have gotten it from Alice, already betting that they exchanged numbers but decided to get it from him herself.

"You never asked. Plus I didn't think you would be interested in me so I didn't offer," Naruto replied. She rolled her eyes, giving a light scowl. He was right, why would she be interested in him? Yeah he was cute, and funny occasionally, but he was not her type. Plus it seemed he and her sister were buddy buddy now.

"You are an Idiot. I'm talking about for our project! I have to have a way to contact you. I said I would call you to tell you when we could work on it, but I don't have your number," she explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? Here," he told her, handing it to her. She took it, slipping it into her purse. As she did it, she glanced up at him to see he had turned around again, thus causing a confused look to appear on her face.

Where was the witty comment? The overused pick up line? If this was he operated with girls it was pretty weak.

"What, no cheesy pick up line or something? No suggesting we could talk more than just the project?" Rosalie questioned and he glanced back before shaking his head.

"Nah, that's lame. Besides, if you wanted to talk more than the project you will. In my mind I'm thinking that's all you want to work on since we're not friends or anything," Naruto shrugged, his attempt to ending conversation.

She didn't know why…but Rosalie was actually a bit hurt by that comment. After the teasing he does to her and the small laughs they shared…they weren't friends? That actually disappointed her a bit, and it's must've been serious to her because she spoke out softly, not knowing she did.

"We're not friends?" she wondered. Naruto looked at her, he himself confused by now.

"I don't know, are we? If not cool, if so…cool," Naruto responded. Rosalie gazed at him with her golden amber eyes before facing the teacher who started speaking. Naruto too faced the teacher, one earbud in.

As the teacher explained the lesson, Rosalie thought about her current situation. Just because her sister wanted him doesn't mean they couldn't be friends…plus despite the scowls she gave him, she enjoyed talking with him.

So making her choice, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"If you want, we could talk more than just the project," she said in a light sultry tone. There was a bit of seductiveness in her words, something she did not expect to come through.

And though she couldn't see him, Rosalie could tell he had a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Boom! Finished the first chapter of the harem version. If you actually read it then you can tell that this chapter was not in Naruto's point of view but in the girls point of view and how they thought about meeting him and such.**

**I hope you guys liked it…I have nothing much to say. Oh! The harem!**

**Rosalie**

**Bella**

**Alice**

**Tanya**

**Fox Clan OC**

**Yeah, that's the harem…**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alice hummed to herself as stood in the kitchen making breakfast all the while reading the unpublished Make-Out series: Beastly. It was actually pretty good, but Alice understood why it wasn't published.

The story was a vignette, focused around two characters, Tara and Jonah. Both characters are thrown in the mystical realm between demons and angels etc. And long story short they end up sleeping with different kind of monsters…hence the title Beastly. While it was more still of a romance novel than a porno, not many adults would purchase because of it's lack of reality.

"If only they knew how real it is," She muttered to herself before glancing down at the fried bacon. Setting the book down, she set it on a pan with the other five pieces of bacon.

While normally she didn't eat…food in general, the person she took the food from…did. That's right she was currently in the humble abode of Naruto Uzumaki. Said blond was upstairs snoring away while she had been up all night reading.

That's what she normally did when staying up because time did not apply to her, she did not sleep, food nor water…well not human food. So to pass time she either read a book or designed some clothes. But as of late, instead of being at home with her family, she spent the night over Naruto's.

At first it was just casual, a friendly thing to get know each other. Then a few weeks later, they somehow end up cuddling on the couch, reading with each other or reading separately. Then a few more weeks past and they were now sleeping in the same bed.

And much to Alice's joy, Naruto hadn't made any sexual advances towards her. At first she thought he was not attracted to her, but soon found out that he was very attracted to her. It was just he didn't believe in being pushy, if she wanted him to make a move, she would have given him some kind of signal.

So to Alice, this meant Naruto was smart, funny, strong for a human and aware. But despite her being attracted to him and he was strong, Alice was _very_ strong. She would break him in two if she simply applied enough force in kissing him, she could only imagine killing him if they had sex.

But she must admit, lately it's been pretty hard to keep a clear head with her being around him a lot. It was like if he was not in public, he didn't believe in shirts…all day everyday when he was at home, he was shirtless and it drove her mad sometimes that she had to leave for a few hours to get her head straight.

And it really didn't help that his scent was intoxicating. Spending all this time with him, she still hasn't gotten used to his mouth watering scent. Just the thought made her lick her lips and moan. She wondered what he tasted like…his blood….yeah, just his blood.

"Holy shit," Alice was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar voice of the person she was cooking for. "Alice! I didn't know you cooked!" the girl gave a smile but inwardly she gave him a deadpanned look.

Why? Because here she was in her underwear with a short tank top on and he was only focused on the fact that she could cook? Now she was beginning to worry if showing him no kind of intimate affection was putting her in the friend zone.

"Well Esme always told me the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Alice said and Naruto nodded with a grin as he drooled over the stacks of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Turning back around to finish the last two pieces of bacon, she jumped a bit when arms wrapped around her small frame. "Morning," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Alice gave a shiver as his hand trailed down her flat toned stomach, he was so close…so very…

And he was gone. Opening her eyes she glanced to see he walked over to the table to sit down, a grin on his face. While he grinned she frowned, fucking tease.

"So what made you get up so early too cook? It's only what….10?" he commented and Alice gave him a look.

"No, it's actually noon. You were up playing that silly game all night so you slept in," she said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean it's silly," he returned and she pouted, and if she could cross her arms she would.

"It is completely silly! I don't understand how one stupid kamehameha wave can knock me out of the ring! Ugh!" Alice grumbled, finished with the bacon. Once she set everything on the table, even a small portion for herself, she sat down.

Naruto grinned as he gazed at the table filled breakfast. Four stacks of pancakes, fifteen pieces of bacon, and plate of 5 eggs not to mention a baja fresh cup filled with Orange juice, "Damn Alice, you really put in work,"

She gave a toothy smile in response as Naruto began digging in. She too was going to start eating as well, slowly, but eat. However before she could even stab an egg, the doorbell rang. Naruto groaned as he was about to get up but Alice waved him down.

"I got it, you just enjoy you're breakfast," Alice told him and Naruto nodded with a foxy grin. Standing up, Alice walked off and once she was out of sight, she sped up back to the room and found her skirt and top. Couldn't answer the door indecent, though Naruto probably wouldn't agree.

Speeding back down, she opened the door and knew getting her clothes was the right call. Because standing at the door was Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alice smiled but Rosalie did not return it, letting herself in. Alice blinked while Jasper gave a light bow and Alice allowed him in.

"Where's the monkey?" Rosalie demanded as she looked around.

"Oi! Is that princess?" Naruto called from the dining table. Rosalie's brow twitched at the title and Alice confirmed that it was. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"None of your business monkey!" Rosalie told him, a smirk on her lips. The smirk dropped however when Naruto walked towards them and she saw his shirtless tattooed body.

"It kind of is my business…remember your in my house," Naruto replied with a shrug before nodding to Jasper, "Sup Jasp,"

"Naruto," Jasper nodded, a small smile on his lips. Alice grinned, happy that Naruto and Jasper were able to get along…now if she could only get him and Edward to get along. "Sorry for showing up short notice, but Carlisle has requested for Alice,"

Alice blinked and nodded, it must've been the vision she saw last night. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Alright that's fine with me, hope everything is cool,"

Jasper nodded as he opened the door and waited for his sisters to walk out. Rosalie punched Naruto in the chest, earning a grunt from him before walking off, swaying her hips as she did so. Alice gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek, once she tip-toed up to him and he leaned down.

"I'll swing back by later okay?" And Naruto nodded. Giggling, Alice skipped out of the house and Jasper gave a nod towards Naruto before closing the door. The blond teen sighed, scratching his head again.

"Man they're a handful. Sexy as hell, but handful," he muttered. His stomach then rumbled and a grin split his face.

He had some breakfast to finish.

* * *

"I would love to stay and chat with ya my boy, but I have to go downtown," Charlie muttered as he put on his police jacket while Naruto stood by Bella at the stairs.

"What happened?" Bella wondered, both noting how Charlie did not sound too happy about going to work at the moment. Charlie gave a sigh scratching the back of his head.

"A security guard was found dead a few minutes ago, attacked by some animal," He explained and Naruto raised a brow at this while Bella looked a bit worried. That was strange, how could an animal actually kill someone in broad daylight?

"An animal?" She repeated and Charlie nodded his head as he opened the door.

"Yeah, your not in phoenix anymore Bells. Anyway figured I would lend a hand," Charlie shrugged before reaching for a handshake from Naruto. "We'll have to have dinner another time then,"

"Gotcha," Naruto smiled. Charlie smiled at him before glancing to Bells, shaking his head.

"Got yourself a good one Bells, I like him. Anyway, I'm gone," Charlie waved before shutting the door. Bella simply gave an annoyed sigh before walking up stairs trying to hide her blush, Naruto following her.

As she flicked on the light to her room, she grabbed her laptop from her desk and sat on the bed while Naruto sat in the chair which she frowned at but said nothing. He grabbed a bouncy ball from the floor and played catch with the wall.

"So your positive you can help me with this vignette thing?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "You sure? Because I'm pretty sure you've said on more than one occasion that you hate that class," the girl said. It was true, even though they did not have the same English class, he told her how he hated that class. But she didn't know how, he was in that class with Rosalie Hale, and considering how close they seemed to be it should have been fine.

"Isabella, I've said I hate all my classes…doesn't mean I don't pay attention," Naruto muttered and she gave a slight nod, smiling lightly once she heard her name. "Anyway, what's the exact assignment?"

Giving an annoyed sigh, she grabbed the handout and read off what was required. "I'm supposed to come up with four chapter stories, each relating to a general topic. Each chapter must have two symbols," she explained and Naruto nodded.

"Easy, basically what the teacher wants you to do is think of a topic. So, will it be about relationships, loss, Success blah blah blah," he told her and Bella hummed in thought. Thinking on the subjects he just gave her and ones she could use, she picked the one that was most dominant in her life right now.

"Relationships," and Naruto nodded. Bella then waited for Naruto to come up with something.

"Well, we know that not all relationships are not sunshine and rainbows. So for one story, you can have a girl crushing on this guy but the guy is taken, and the guys girlfriend is her best friend," Naruto suggested. "Or something like that, it's all up to you,"

"But that was only one idea!" Bella told him and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I'm not writing the paper for you Isabella," Naruto told her as he pulled out his phone to text…probably Rosalie or that Alice girl. Bella frowned at the thought of her friend being taken from her by either girl. She wanted Naruto, but she didn't know exactly how to get him to see her like the way she wanted to be seen.

Maybe she should start talking to that Cullen guy, Edward was his name right? She couldn't remember exactly because every time someone brought him up, Naruto called him every name besides Edward. He called him Richard, Dylan, Tyler, Aaron etc…and the funny part was none of those names even came close to Edward.

Anyway, she could tell Naruto didn't care much for the guy, so maybe talking to him would get Naruto jealous and try and get with her instead of the other two. While she had no problem with Alice, Rosalie on the other hand…she didn't seem like the type Naruto would go for. Bella would feel a bit better if he ended up with Alice than Rosalie.

Alice was cheerfully, nice and sweet meanwhile Rosalie was stubborn, snobby and bitchy. Yeah the girl was gorgeous, hell they both were but…still, Naruto was supposed to be with her!

"How about there's this girl who has a crush on this guy and they are friends but he is trying to get with two other girls," She suggested and Naruto hummed in thought, giving a shrug.

"It could work, you could write the story in each of their perspectives, telling how they each feel about the situation," Naruto added and Bella nodded, she then got another idea.

"Oh! And then I can write about these two weird dudes who are friends with the girl, and both have crushes on her. Then another story about how she has two girls as friends but they have crushes on the guys who like the first girl!" Bella planned out and Naruto stopped his texting to look at her.

"Mike and Eric?" He asked and she sighed giving a nod. The two girls then came to mind and she added,

"Jessica and Angela too," she muttered. Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Your posse, not mine," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes, throwing another pillow at him. He caught it with a chuckle before throwing it back, hitting her in the face.

With a grumble she put the pillow down before frowning. "Why are you all the over there, come sit next to me so you can help," Bella ordered and Naruto spared her a raised brow before he stood up and sat in bed with her once she moved over.

"You do know that Jessica has a crush on you right?" Bella asked after a bit of silence and Naruto gave a nod. "Really? So you confronted her?" It seemed as if almost every girl wanted the person she was after, because Angela had a crush on him too!

"Not yet, I might plan on it if I'm bored. She's kind of cute," Naruto shrugged and Bella looked kind of hurt and was hurt, but she hid the expression, asking a question instead.

"What about you and Rosalie?" She wondered and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Nothing really, I like her but she's too much of a snob. I can't deal with people like that, I tend to crush their egos, we wouldn't be a good match," Naruto muttered and Bella gave a small nod in agreement.

"Alice?" she frowned when a smile came upon his face when the girl was mentioned.

"Alice is a good friend, just like you. We're real cool and comfortable with each other, just like us. Most girls think something is going to happen if they lay in the same bed or cuddle on the same couch. But not with Alice, it's completely normal," Naruto explained with a shrug.

Bella then frowned deeper, biting her lip. She wasn't aware that her cheeks were turning red a bit as she built up the courage to ask her main question.

"What about me? I mean…" she halted a bit when he turned to her, with those piercing blue eyes. "Who would you prefer more, I guess…" She trailed off and Naruto gave a thoughtful look, turning away from her.

"Honestly?" she gave a nod, trying not to be pushy at the same time. "Well…Jessica is out of the question. She's cute but meh. So that would only leave you three," he paused as if he was trying to come up with a nice way of letting her down gently.

"It might seem weird and a bit perverted or whatever, but truthfully…I want all of you," Naruto grinned and Bella's heart thumped. "Yeah Rosalie has her… '_I'm Queen so bow!_' moments, or minutes…but she has a good heart, just misunderstood. I can always be count on Alice to make me cheerful and shit, while with you I can be real," Naruto told her.

"What do you mean?" Bella wondered, finding her voice. It sounded as if she wasn't that special when compared to Alice. He couldn't count on her to make him happy?

"Don't get me wrong, all three of you make me happy and smile," Naruto tried to placate. "It's just Alice has a certain way of doing it, just like you and Rosalie have certain ways of going about it. With Rosalie it's the back and forth harmless snide comments, with you it's the fact I can just sit down with you and say what's on my mind," Naruto shrugged. "Like, I wouldn't tell anyone else that I want all three of you," he used as an example

But Bella wasn't buying it. Closing her laptop she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh yeah? Prove it. What's really on your mind right now?" she called his bluff. He was probably going to say something stupid like how Rosalie has a nice ass, or Alice can suck dick really good.

"Your attempt at being angry is making you look cuter than normal and I really want to kiss you right now," he said smoothly, calmly and fluidly. Bella mouth dropped and her eyes widened a bit as she processed what he just said.

Her mind completely shut down however when he leaned, grabbed her chin and kissed her lips softly. Even though her brain had shut down, her response system hadn't because they returned the kiss.

When her mind finally rebooted, Bella realized what was going on. Right now at the moment she was straddling Naruto, making out with him heavily. His hands were groping her ass, her hands were rubbing on his chest and she was in her bra.

She was doing it! She was making out with Naruto! Holy shit! A moan escaped her lips due to the feeling of his tongue dancing with hers and the groping of her ass. It was like a switch turned on right then because she started rocking back and forth, humping him.

But much to her annoyance and ire, Naruto pulled away from the kiss and pushed her to the bed. He didn't push her down then continue kissing her, he pushed her down and hopped off the bed regaining his bearings.

"Why'd you stop?" Bella asked, panting as Naruto paced around, scratching his head and shaking it. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I can't…no, I won't do this," Naruto mumbled as if he was trying to make a decision. Bella only watched until he stopped pacing and looked at her. "I'm sorry Bella, but I won't. Please forget everything that just happened,"

"What?! WHY?!" She demanded, now standing up herself. "That was amazing! I've been hoping for that for months! Now you want me to forget?!" This wasn't making sense to her, he liked her didn't he? Or was he… "You were lying to me…weren't you," she whispered hurt.

"No!" Naruto snapped causing her to wince. "I like you, I really do…but I like you too much and that's the problem. Bella, I'm not good for you…I'm not good for you, Alice or Rosalie," Naruto told her shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense! One minute you are talking about how you like and want all three of us, the next you are making out with me and now you are taking it back? Your starting to make my ass hurt Naruto, and not in the good way," She warned. Saying that made her think about her ass and how he massaged it…god that felt good.

"I'm sorry Bella, but there are certain things you just won't understand. I made a promise when I moved here that I wouldn't get overly attached to anyone because I might not stay to enjoy them," Naruto told her. "I refuse to overly miss someone, because it hurts when I do,"

Bella's anger came to a halt when she heard the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes. His voice was sad, regretful; his eyes looked aged…tired. Almost as if he lived through enough life times to be dubbed father time…but that couldn't be possible…could it?

"Naruto," She called softly and he turned away from her. "I don't know what's going on, and even though I want too, you probably won't tell me. But…you can't live your life alone…because it will be the equivalent of overly missing somebody. Cherish the time you have with them so when you are apart you have happy memories instead of no memories," Bella advised.

Naruto said nothing, he just gave her a look and walked out, leaving her alone. Bella gave a sigh before laying back down on the pillow.

Instead of getting her work done, she imagined herself kissing Naruto again.

* * *

Bella stood at her locker all the while gazing at the mysterious Edward Cullen who just left. The boy was weird…polite and cute…but weird. He was weird because when her first day started, he was present in both her classes, Biology and English. But then he was gone for a good three, four weeks.

And just last period, since Naruto was absent, he was her partner. However she noticed something was vastly different about him. One, he spoke to her in a calm cool manner instead of all acting rigid and jumpy…second his eyes. They were black when she first saw him, now they were golden amber.

And when she questioned him on it just now, he gave some weak excuse about fluoresces before walking off…weird.

Bella turned around to close her locker but jumped in fright when she saw Alice standing there with a somewhat worried look on her face. The girl calmed down upon seeing the sprite like girl, she expected Naruto to pull some shit like that.

"Hi Alice…need something?" Bella asked somewhat lamely and Alice nodded, her eyes seemingly glancing around the hallway as if he looking for someone.

"Yeah, you haven't see Naruto have you? He wasn't in math class today, and he has Biology with you so.." Alice trailed off and Bella gave a shake of her head, her thoughts going to her blond friend.

It's been about two weeks since the night they kissed and he hasn't shown up to school once. At first Bella thought it was just to get his mind right and put some distance between them, but once the two days turned into a week, she started texting and calling him to see if he was alright, but no answer.

She even went to his house several times but either he was ignoring her, or no one was home. Now she was starting to suspect no one was home if Alice hasn't seen him. He couldn't have moved…could he? Because if he did that would be ludicrous!

"I haven't seen him for the past couple of weeks. Have you tried calling him?" Bella suggested and Alice nodded, checking her phone to see if she got any kind of text or missed call from him, but nothing.

"Yeah, but no response. Do you know if something happened? Because he was fine the last time I saw him," Alice said and Bella debated whether or not to tell her.

"Um, not that I know of…but if I think of something I'll let you know, I have your number right?" Bella asked and Alice nodded. "Okay, then I'll talk to you later," She said walking off to class.

Alice watched the girl walk off and gave a sigh. She didn't even feel like going to class anymore. Looking at her phone one more time, she saw it was still blank. Alice hummed before smacking her face lightly.

"Snap out of it Alice, he's just a boy! You've dealt with all kinds of boys before, why should this one be any different?" Alice spoke to herself, and jumped a bit when someone behind her spoke, spooking her.

"Because he's different," turning around Alice saw it was Jasper and hit him on the arm. He rubbed it but continued, "I can tell there's something different about him as well. His emotions are…always stable…but its like he has the ability to draw anyone closer to him…Rosalie is a prime example,"

Alice nodded in agreement but she crossed her arms. "Yeah but what does that have to do with me? I mean yeah sure he's ruggedly handsome, smart, fit, funny, good natured…but there are a lot of guys like that!"

Jasper agreed with her but he countered, "Yes…but are they all mixed up into one like him?" that's where he had her, because she fell silent. "He's no ordinary human boy, Alice. If he's caught the attention of both you and Rosalie…definitely not ordinary…so you should treat him as such,"

"What are you trying to say Jasper?" Alice asked, putting a hand on her hip. The blond pale teen merely shrugged.

"Don't play down the feelings you are building for him. I can tell you are troubled by his absence…and trust me, it will only hurt you if you start thinking less of him because he is 'just another boy'," with that said, Jasper turned and walked off.

Alice grumbled before skipping after him.

* * *

Rosalie gazed at the door entrance to her English class as she sat at her desk. Almost everyone was present…except the person in front of her. And that person, was the goofy idiotic yet charming blond that walked into her immortal life.

'_Where the hell could he be?_' Rosalie wondered to herself as she gazed at the empty seat. It's been empty for two weeks now, two weeks too long. At first she wondered if he just died off like any other normal human, but she actually didn't like that idea so she didn't go with it.

Then she figured he was just ditching school…but after four days, she realized he just wasn't coming. Maybe he was having humanly problems like being sick or something, so she called his phone and even checked his house only to get no answer or reply.

So now two weeks have passed and still no sign of him! This was probably Alice's fault! But then Rosalie thought rationally and wondered what could have Alice done to make Naruto be absent for two weeks?

Then a not so good thought popped into her head. What if Forks new 'Visitors' had found Naruto before leaving and killed him?! That seemed more likely since Alice did have a vision of them coming through Forks…but, Alice would have known…or there would have been a news report like there was with the last victim.

All this thinking was starting to hurt her head. She tapped her table in a bored fashion as her conversation with Alice came to mind. It was…not very good actually, and she was kind of surprised when small little Alice stood up for herself when concerning the blond monkey.

Rosalie had confronted Alice as to why she insisted on staying over Naruto's house and being so close to him. Honestly, if Rosalie was being true to herself…she was jealous. She was jealous that it was Alice being able to be so close and spend time with Naruto instead of her.

But Alice didn't seem to care, saying it was her fault. And it kind was, after all she told Alice she didn't care what she did with Naruto when the two first started talking. And now here she was jealous as hell because they were spending too much time together.

When Rosalie told Alice she needed to stop seeing Naruto, the girl actually snarled at her, refusing to follow that order. They almost got into a fight if it wasn't for Carlisle and Edward breaking them up with Jasper messing with their emotions.

And since then she and Alice have been tense, not discussing Naruto or anything related to him. But now, Rosalie had too because it was Alice who spent the most time with him besides that Bella girl.

That was another thing that pissed her off, the human. And she knew it kind of ticked Alice off but the girl was more willing to deal with people than she was. That Bella girl was a common enemy on the path to gaining Naruto's attention. She never spoke with the girl, but Rosalie already didn't like her.

Rubbing her temples, Rosalie sighed. If there only was a way they could share, then it wouldn't be this big of an issue. But it was, eventually one of them whether it was her, Alice or Naruto were going to fall for each other. And once they did, they would either move again…or tell Naruto what they really were.

If it came down to it, Rosalie wouldn't care sharing with Alice…that was her sister after all. It was the human she had a problem with, because then she and Naruto would need to know their truth if they ended up sharing him.

"Ugh," when she asked for something new in her life, she didn't mean boy drama.

* * *

Bella set her bag on the hood of her car, earbuds in. She looked across the busy parking lot, spotting her group of friends, then Naruto's group of friends…but no Naruto still.

Looking around some more she was able to spot one Edward Cullen standing by his car on the other side of the parking lot, seemingly gazing at her.

Once again…weird kid.

Breaking her gaze from him, Bella focused on looking for Naruto again. Maybe he had simply went to his last period. Looking towards the doors of the school, she saw Rosalie walk out…but no Naruto.

It was official then, he didn't show up to school…again. Was he really that affected by what happened he was willing to avoid all three of them? Because she felt like she was being avoided, and if Alice asked her where he was, she was being avoided. And if Alice the happy cheery one felt like that, then Rosalie damn sure felt like she was being avoided.

Checking her bag to make sure she had everything, Bella pulled out her phone. She was going to text her blond friend but decided on calling him. The phone rang and rang…but did not pick up.

She looked across the parking lot to see Edward still by his car, Rosalie walking over to Alice and Jasper, and Alice on the phone as well. The two girls met eyes with each other, and both knew that the other was trying to reach Naruto.

Bella furrowed her brows, taking out pulling the phone away when she heard a screeching noise. Turning around she saw this massive black van being driven by Tyler…headed straight towards her. And by the look of his face, he seemed panicked meaning he was not doing this on purpose.

But it was happening so fast. One moment the van is about to kill her, the next Edward Cullen is between her and the van, his hand pushed out preventing it from crushing both of them. The van jerked around while a shocked Bella gazed at a silent Edward who began to stand. He kicked the van back before walking off as if nothing happened.

Bella had a shocked look on her face, looking towards the visible dent in the van. She ignored the people surrounding her as they called 911. And the only thing she could think of was…

"The fuck just happened?"

* * *

**And chapter two of the Harem Edition is complete! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**So I read through the reviews and I was quite surprised when I was insulted multiple times about Jane and Leah. I even got insulted by a guest who talked about my stupid OC. **

**I would like to tell you, and you know who you are…**

**Do not fucking judge my Original Characters when they haven't even been introduced…fuck boy! You don't know if my OC is going to be lame or not because they haven't even been introduced!**

**And I'll tell you this, My OC's are known for being badass. And for the fucking comment, you are lame! And you probably have an account but was too much of a bitch to actually use it. **

**Well guess what! Account or not! I'll still curse your bitch ass out!**

**UGH! People with no account and want to flame, should shut the fuck up and sit down. In my eyes you are simply a bitch when you want to insult someone but have no account…or even a name! **

**ANYWAY! Jane and Leah seemed to be requested, so I'll add them into the harem. But don't bitch at me saying it's too big. I'm giving what you want…take it or leave it.**

**Okay…I think that is it…**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Out of all the damn places, I chose to come here," Naruto grumbled as he trudged through the snow in the mountain forest of Fairbanks Alaska.

"Califorina, Hawaii, Atlanta…Lousianna! All these damn places and I chose fucking Alaska," Naruto mumbled and grumbled as he kept walking. Then he stopped…. "I don't even know where I'm going!"

He closed his eyes and gave a huff. "Alright Naruto, focus," he muttered to himself sitting down with crossed arms and legs. "You need to find a way out of this ice shit hole. But first you need to think on how you got here in the first place!"

As Naruto thought on this, the memory of what happened nights ago surfaced.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Naruto sighed as he turned off the water to his shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel as he did so. Stepping out he dried his hair and his body before standing in front of the sink.

Deciding to brush his teeth, he wiped off the fog on his mirror while grabbing his toothbrush. Once he put the toothpaste on the brush he began to brush his teeth when he paused…noticing something different.

Leaning forward, Naruto took note that his normal sapphire blue eyes were now blood red with black vertical slits. His skin was a bit darker and his whisker marks were more pronounced. It also didn't help that his nails had lengthened into claws and his regular sized fangs were now longer, jutting from his upper lip.

And was that a patch of red in his hair?!

"What the fuck?

"_The time has come, Naruto Uzumaki_," a mystical female voice said from thin air. Naruto looked around, preparing for a fight. When he looked back towards the mirror he saw a beautiful woman with long white hair, red markings and bright green eyes. She also had fox like years on top of her head and was wearing a kimono.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"_The time has come, my grandson…after over 9000 years…it's time for you to accept your bloodline,_" The woman said with a smile and Naruto gave a snarl.

"Look lady I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but there is no need to fight anymore! There are no more shinobi! No more Madara, Obito or Kaguya!" Naruto argued but the woman shook her head.

"_That was only the beginning my sweet grandchild…the gates are opening and __**they**__ are getting restless…prepare my grandchild…because if you don't…_" She paused as Naruto's eyes widened as he saw flashes of the world burning, being overrun by…monsters?

"_The peace you strived so hard to attain will turn to ash,_" The woman told him and Naruto grabbed his head as it felt like it was splitting open. Giving a yell, he fell to his knees and his body was starting to heat up…like it did last night.

"_Do not fight it,_" The woman said as Naruto was trying to fight the feeling taking over his body. It was like Kurama trying to break out all over again! Unconsciously, he activated his biju mode, and golden flames covered his body, but the pain did not lessen even a little bit.

"_A War is brewing, Naruto…and as the Harbinger…you need to be ready_,"

"UGRYAHA! **RRWAHGA!**"

_**Flashback end**_

He did not remember clearly what he did that night, but he busted out of his house and ran around all of Forks in the dead of night, angry and animalistic. His body transformed into some kind of bi-pedal fox with a human upper body, opposable thumbs and nine tails.

And for some odd reason, Naruto kept on running for about four days straight at top speed till he finally collapsed in a town, completely naked. When he woke up, he was in a bedroom. He was tempted to simply go back to sleep, but even after centuries, the shinobi part of him forced him to be aware and curious of his surroundings.

This brings him back to when he woke up a few days ago…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Leaning up in the soft velvet bed, Naruto looked around to see the room was decent sized. There was a desk with a window above it, a closet, dresser, then the door. Naruto shifted out of the bed to see he was wearing a pair of sweatpants, but no shirt.

Naruto held his head as he remembered getting out of the shower then simply pain, like is blood was fire. Flashes of a woman, and fur was printed in his mind.

_A War is brewing, Naruto_

War?

_The peace you strived so hard to attain will turn to ash_

Naruto gripped his head tighter as the woman's voice was starting to become clearer. Flashes of fire and corpses along with a red moon was painted in his mind.

_It is time for you to accept your bloodline_

A resounding roar played in his head, ringing his ears. Naruto snarled as his eyes shot open but quickly, his anger started to dissipate and his expression became blank. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out what this all meant.

It meant that he would have to be the savior of the world…again. He already paid his time, why must he be bothered with saving it again? When will he be able to just live his life without having someone plotting to fuck with it and something happens and he is the only one who can do something about it?

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. His attention however was given to the door when it opened a woman stood there gazing at him. She and Naruto gazed at each other for what seemed like hours and Naruto was completely taken by her beauty.

The woman wasn't that tall, standing at 5'5 with long curly silk looking strawberry blond hair along with enticing pale skin. Her lips supple with her bottom being full. Though she wasn't exactly tall, her body was rather mature yet young at the same time. While she might have not had the perfect curves like Rosalie or the nice hips as Alice, she did have a nice body. However he was drawn to her golden eyes, and he couldn't help but think of the two Cullen sisters back in forks.

"I see you are awake," she told him and he gave a simple nod. Even her voice sounded beautiful and harmonic! Damn, who is this woman?! "Do you feel any better?" she asked walking in a bit slowly, almost cautious.

"What do you mean?" he asked, truly curious. And by the look on her face she seemed a bit startled or confused.

"My sisters and I found you in the snow completely naked and unconscious. We didn't know how long you were there but you seemed delirious. You were asleep for two days, and several times when my sisters or I would check on you, you would speak in your sleep in a dazed manner," The woman explained and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well um…thanks for helping me…I don't think anyone would have really cared," Naruto muttered. "Second, I can't really remember how I got here but…" he gave a shrug, "I'm here,"

"Do you have a name?" She asked and Naruto nodded, introducing himself to her with a disarming smile. "I am Tanya Denali," she returned, though the smile was a bit weaker than his.

Naruto silently said the name to himself before standing. "Well Tanya, I thank you for your kind hospitality. I don't want to be intruding more than I already have so I will be going now," he smiled and was going to head towards the door.

He stopped when he felt her cold hand grab onto his arm. Turning his gaze to her she looked at him then away, obviously tense. "Your presence is welcomed, besides, I don't think it will be…smart to walk out in the cold without a shirt…I mean proper clothing,"

Naruto raised a brow, and he realized that she must be a bit put off by his physique. "Oh I will live, I've been through worse conditions," he said with a grin and she looked a bit surprised. "As I said, thank you,"

As Naruto opened the door and took a few steps out he paused, standing there for a few moments. "Is something wrong?" Tanya asked, noticing his halt. She watched as Naruto turned around a goofy fox like grin on his face as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Um, do you know what direction Forks Washington is?" he asked, giving a sheepish laugh as well.

Tanya could only blink out of surprise and confusion.

"So you came from Forks? That is a long way," Tanya said as Naruto nodded, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. She and Naruto were currently in the kitchen with him leaning against the counter and her across from him.

"Yeah, I don't know why I even came here…or ended up here exactly, but hey, what can you do" Naruto shrugged and she nodded in agreement. Naruto then glanced around, "Earlier you mentioned sisters…are they here or…"

Tanya shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "No, my sisters live in separate houses. When we found you they were visiting at the time. But occasionally we do meet up for some time together," Tanya said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Well you have nice place, better than mine a bit," Naruto muttered and Tanya thanked him. As he closed his eyes and enjoyed his coco, Tanya proceeded to ask him more questions, they were mainly about himself and how life was treating him.

He learned a bit about her too. She was 26, single, no kids, she lived off the land and she had two sisters along with a adoptive brother-in law and sister-in law. Naruto frowned as he thought about something.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you live here all alone…in the middle of nowhere?!" he asked a bit loudly and she gave a amused nod. "Damn, that's….something. I wouldn't be able to do it, probably go insane or something…you don't have pets to keep you company?'

"I tried to have a dog but it died not to long after, so I didn't try again," Tanya laughed softly and Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the sound for a moment. "Do you have any pets? You know, back in Forks Washington?" she teased.

"No, I want one though. Most people want dogs or cats, but I want a pet fox," Naruto grinned and she was taken back a bit.

"A fox?" she asked and Naruto nodded somewhat excitedly.

"Yeah! Foxes are awesome! While their chill like cats, they can be very playful like a dog too. And their tricksters, and since I like pulling pranks it's perfect. I just have to find a fox first," Naruto grumbled and Tanya laughed openly and he laughed quietly.

"You are amusing Naruto Uzumaki, I haven't laughed in awhile," she told him and he grinned a bit wider.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service!" he saluted before he blinked and gave a thoughtful frown, "Uh, speaking of service…where's the bathroom?" he asked with a sheepish grin and she giggled.

"Down the hall on the left," she directed and Naruto set the cup down before hurriedly waking towards it. Once he was out of sight, Tanya took a deep calming breath, she then gave a moan as she took a deep whiff of the aroma in the air…Naruto's aroma.

He smelled delicious! And that was saying something considering she hadn't craved for a human so bad in…decades. But because of that it was the reason her sisters left him with her, because they wouldn't be able to resist having a piece of him.

Hell, he was sleep with the door closed and they still had trouble trying to keep it together, Irina more so than Kate. Kate had offered to look after Naruto, but Tanya knew better. If she allowed Kate to stay with Naruto, then she would have him all to herself, intimately and as food.

So, instead she volunteered. Tanya hoped that she didn't come off as scared or cautious when she greeted him. Being so close to him while he was awake was a bit more different than when he was unconscious.

It also didn't help that she was more than sexually attracted to him, her eyes couldn't get enough of that perfect body. She just wanted to touch and rub him, ugh she was getting turned on thinking about it.

She hadn't been this attracted to someone since Edward Cullen. And he just visited her a few weeks…no way, could this be the same blond person Edward was talking when came to visit?

He fit the description but…she had to find out. She needed to find out.

Tanya fixed her hair as Naruto came back, seemingly better. She smiled softly at him and tried not to take in a lot of his scent because then she would feel obligated to seduce him…and since he was human that wouldn't be good.

"So Naruto, do you have any girlfriends back in Forks? Surely if you do, they would be worried about you," She said casually but noticed when he gave a confused look.

"I'm sorry did you say they? As in plural? As in…more than one?" he asked and she gave a nod and he shook his head and Tanya snapped her fingers.

"My apologies…I forget sometimes that things work differently here in America than in Slovakia," she said and Naruto furrowed her brows. "Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm from Slovakia, and there it was not uncommon for men to practice polygamy," she told him casually. When in fact she was referring to anicent slovakia back when people were in general were still ignorant. As time passed, it probably became illegal as well.

"Wait, that's actually legal?" Naruto asked a bit surprised, though he doubted it a bit. That was new to him. During his original life, polygamy did exist, but not many people practiced it unless they were part of a clan that needed to be re-populated i.e Sasuke.

"Well not in America or most countries. But I don't see anything wrong with it," Tanya shrugged. "As long as those involved love each other and are willing to share, its fine…at least in my eyes," Tanya stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. "To answer your question Tanya, I don't have any girlfriends…I do have girls that I'm interested in but…"

"You want them all but they might not want to share?" Tanya figured and Naruto gave a nod and he frowned, though he seemed rather annoyed than anything.

"I don't even know why I'm upset about it. They are just girls, amazing…smart, sexy girls," he finished lamely and he gave a grunt.

"Naruto," she called and he gave his attention to her. "In your sleep you called out a name, Rosalie…by chance did you mean Rosalie Hale?" she asked and Naruto gave a nod and Tanya smiled.

"So you know the Cullens then?" and Naruto gave a nod she smiled brightly. "I'm glad, for a second I thought you weren't the person Edward was talking about," she told him and Naruto hummed. "If you are so close to Rosalie to consider being with her I assume you know the truth?"

"Truth?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and Tanya's widened slightly, "What truth? Is there something wrong with her?" he asked. And Tanya thought fast, giving an answer.

"That Rosalie is completely loyal to her family of course, where they go she goes," Tanya tried and Naruto gave her a blank stare as he took a sip from his mug.

"Even though I actually don't care, I'm going to point out the fact I know you're lying," he said simply and she was caught off guard by this while he sipped. "I have this gift that allows me to know when people are lying,"

"I'm sorry…"

"There is no need to apologize…you assumed I knew something that I did not. I'm not going to hound you on what this truth is, because if Rosalie wanted me to know, she would have told me," Naruto muttered as he set down the mug. Grabbing the wool jacket Tanya had given him he put on tying his boots as well.

"Once again, thank you for your kindness. But now I really must be going, I have a long way back to forks," standing up Naruto gave a two finger salute as he headed for the exit. Tanya frowned as she walked him out.

"Goodbye Tanya, maybe we'll meet again," Naruto waved and she nodded, returning the wave. With that said, Naruto began his trek back to Forks.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Now here he was, lost…in an ice shit hole. Opening his eyes, he gave a blank gaze towards the sky. Why did he feel so…empty? Was it because of the girls? Probably not, but he couldn't think of any other reason other than that.

Perhaps it was because of the shit that was just unloaded on him. "War? Peace in ashes? This isn't making any sense…and why do I have to be apart of it?" he asked himself quietly. With a groan he fell back and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the snow.

Smart idea? No…but he needed to rest for a bit.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he expected to be greeted to cold air and a cold ground thanks to the snow with trees all around him. But instead he woke up to see a beautiful blue sky with white clouds in perfect arrangement. It wasn't too cold or too, warm, there was even a nice breeze blowing. The ground was soft, a lush feeling to it.

Leaning up Naruto looked over himself to see he was shirtless with black shinobi pants on with white ankle wrap tape but no shoes. Standing up, Naruto blinked as he confirmed his surroundings.

It was a vast lush grassy field, surrounded by trees. But there wasn't a soul in sight. Though to any regular person, they would think it was a normal field, but Naruto knew better. He knew what this place was.

So sitting back down he crossed his legs and waited. That was all he could do, trying to explore would only drive him mad. Being restless would make him anxious. The best option was to simply sit and wait.

He didn't know how long it took because he didn't keep count, but the wind blew a bit harder. Naruto's gaze did not blank gaze did not lift as he waited.

Once the wind had stopped blowing, his sapphire eyes met with bright green. They belonged to a beautiful woman with long white hair, red markings and fox like ears on top of her head, wearing a kimono.

Naruto glared at her, his facial expression now angry. The woman had a content look on her face as if not caring if Naruto was upset seeing her.

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted but Naruto said nothing. "I understand if you are upset with me," she said and Naruto snorted.

"Upset? No, I am livid," he snarled and the woman gave a sigh. "I demand an explanation,"

"I see, straight to the point," The woman muttered. "Well, I am the goddess Inari," she told him and he remained silent. "I brought you here to explain what is happening and why you are involved,"

Naruto still said, nothing, choosing to remain silent till she finished. "I don't know if you know exactly how the world became how it is…devolution is what happened," she started. "You must've have noticed how certain things could have been better or were already present during your time but in history books, that is not the case,"

She received no nod, or shake, just a cold stare. "Well after you sealed yourself away, the world had reverted back to trouble…I won't explain the details but it was later generations of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan that was repopulated,"

Naruto still said nothing and it was kind of making Inari uneasy. "The Uchiha clan once again fell to darkness and began their quest with taking over the world. The Uzumaki, fought them back. Long story short, a seal to counteract your seal to awaken you was made. The intention was awaken you and have you help them in their war," Inari explained.

"The seal went wrong, and instead a gate to the mystic realm was opened. The Fox clan, The Wolf Clan, The Bat clan and The Elf clan traveled to earth realm. Thus another war between the Wolf and Bat clan emerged for decades, creating hybrids from mating with humans," she paused with a sigh as Naruto still said nothing. "It didn't take long, but once the war was over…almost nothing was left,"

"Humans and mystics could no longer co-exist in one realm. So they went into hiding, integrating themselves into the budding human civilization. Orcs, orgers, all demons alike fled for the mystic realm, unwanted," The goddess informed.

"The clans all went different ways, and time caught up with them. The Bat clan went extinct, the only evidence that they even existed are vampires," she said and he finally gave an expression, the raising of his brow.

"The Wolf clan is close to extinction. Even after so much time, vampires and the wolf clan still have issues with each other," she muttered. "The Elf clan, have always been a peaceful race. They are the true ones who merged with human society, not many are found unless they choose to be,"

"The Fox clan, while not extinct, could be considered. They either live their lives as a fox, thus losing their sense of human morals and such or as human but never able to achieve their fox form," Inari paused for a moment and Naruto used that to speak.

"Thanks for the history lesson and all, but what the hell does any of this have to do with me?" Naruto growled and Inari shook her head.

"Everything. Naruto…you were chosen to be the harbinger, the avatar when you were born. It's been your destiny to bring peace to the world," Inari answered and Naruto snapped at her.

"I brought peace to the world! I defeated Jubi! I beat Madara, Obito and Kaguya! I did all of that! So why am I even involved?!" Naruto wondered, angry.

"Because you didn't finish the job," she told him and he looked confused. "We all understand the pain and sacrifices that come with being immortal…but you gave up,"

"Give up?! I never give up! I've never given up!" Naruto argued, taking high offense to that but she just gave him a straight look before shaking her head.

"You did give up. You gave up once the people you grew up with died around you…because of time. You watched them have families, and even tried have one of your own…but the complications of being immortal got in the way," Inari said and Naruto's anger turned into sadness.

"Your wife felt insecure, while you still loved her she cheated on you with another, someone who would grow old and die with her," Inari said softly and Naruto growled as his visage turned into a snarl.

"What point are you trying to make?!" He demanded and Inari shook her head before a serious look came across her face.

"You are the avatar, the harbinger! You were made immortal for a reason, you were supposed to make sure the era of shinobi ended peacefully, not in war. You abandoned your duty, giving up on life and too many people died!" Inari scolded and Naruto stood up.

"I don't see what the problem is now! There are no more shinobi, I'm the last one left! Sure there were world wars, but that had nothing to do with me! I paid my time, despite what you say!" Naruto continued to argue and Inari scowled.

"No! Certain actions cause certain events. If you simply held in for another 70-100 years, even if you weren't in the public eye, you could have influenced both clans positively instead of them bringing war. The gate of mystic wouldn't have opened and there wouldn't be the hiding of vampires, werewolves and elves!" Inari informed as she took a step forward of her own.

"But you didn't!" she growled and Naruto took a step back, looking at the ground. "You fled, hoping that time will turn you into dust and you could die peacefully. Well it doesn't work like that. Kami is not happy how you handled things and is making sure you fix what you caused," Inari told him and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're talking about this brewing war, aren't you?" Naruto figured and Inari gave a nod.

"Yes, Lucifer has been silently building an army for some time now. While he can't invade the heavens…he can invade earth realm. Idiotically, a deal was struck between Lucifer and Kami, neither side could step on either grounds without permission," Inari explained and he blinked. The devil was real?

Naruto frowned as she continued, "But Lucifer is a greedy demonic asshole, so he is going to try and take over Earth realm. Earth realm is the middle ground between the Underworld, and the heavens. This means us angel gods can prevent him from taking over Earth realm…indirectly of course,"

"And because I'm the Avatar or whatever, I'm thrown into this?" Naruto muttered and Inari nodded. Naruto snorted before shaking his head, "No, I refuse. As Avatar I have a choice…everyone has choices. I can either be the Avatar of peace, or the Avatar of Chaos…or the Avatar who simply lets the gods fight amongst themselves," Naruto smirked.

Inari gazed at him shaking her head sadly. "You realize, that if you do not help the Angel Gods, millions will die and Earth Realm will become living hell. And those you care about will perish along side others,"

Naruto gave a shrug. "So? I haven't been in this time long enough to build bonds. There isn't anyone I care for," Naruto waved her off and began to walk off, trying to find a way out.

"What about those Cullen girls and Isabella?" Inari brought up and Naruto paused, but kept walking. "You've truly lost yourself, haven't you my grandson," he still kept walking and she could only sigh. "In a way…this is my fault,"

"Yeah, in a way it is," Naruto replied, still walking. How was he supposed to get out of here?

"And it is your fault as well, Naruto," The blond stopped, his eyes narrowed. Inari blinked before turning around and her eyes widened slightly.

"You, what are you doing here?" She asked. Naruto took a deep breath before he turned around himself and his visage remained blank.

"Yeah what are you doing here," Naruto paused as he finally stopped turning and sapphire met onyx.

"Sasuke,"

* * *

**And that ends the third chapter! YAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, finally got Naruto's view in this version, and he also met Tanya and Inari! Now I'm telling you now, Inari is the only god that is going to actually appear in the story. Which means Lucifer isn't appearing as well. And besides, this war won't occur until after the events of **_**Breaking**__**Dawn**_**.**

**I also want you guys to realize that Naruto is emotionally and kind of physically weak. Though he has slept for 9000 years, and only lived maybe a bit under a century after waking up, he lived for about 60 or so years after the Fourth War.**

**He honestly just wants to die. Hopefully some vampire girls can make him change his mind, if you catch my meaning.**

**And apparently I did not explain it well enough in the Single edition. Naruto can use Chakra…he just chooses not too…well, not throw around jutsu anyway. He still uses it to run faster, hearing, body endurance…all that good stuff. But you won't see him use a Rasengan for some time.**

**Plus he actually has to train to get back in tip-top shinobi shape. He just hasn't…because there is no reason too.**

**His abilities with his Fox form will basically be the basis of his abilities. For example intial fox form is basically Kyuubi state, red eyes, Better strength and speed, great hearing…while his Fox form, is super and all that shit.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter….**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Naruto," Sasuke returned before silence. The wind blew as Inari stood in between them. Naruto snorted as he gave a small smirk.

"What are you doing here Teme? You here to give me some bullshit lecture on how I lost myself and I need to man up and save the world?" Naruto figured. Inari looked between the two of them, gazing at Izanagi's descendant. "Well good luck cause it's going to take a lot of shit too convince me! And you!" Naruto pointed at Inari.

"That's a low blow, brining teme into this!" Naruto growled and was going to continue ranting when Sasuke spoke up.

"Just shut up and listen dobe," Sasuke ordered and a comical angry expression came upon Naruto's face as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke you fucking jackass! How the hell are you going to pop your ass in here and…"

"I'm not here to tell you to save the world, Naruto…you've done your part," Sasuke interrupted and Naruto immediately halted as he had a confused look on his face. Inari's eyes widened as she turned to Sasuke who glared at her with that blank expression of his.

"You nor Kami have no right to guilt trip him for your mistakes. Naruto did his part, pretty well actually," Sasuke said and Inari growled at him, pointing at Naruto.

"But he is the avatar! The harbinger!" She said and Sasuke snorted, not caring.

"He is also a man whose loss friends and family, cursed with immortality. If you gods knew Naruto was immortal and hurt, you would have considered what he has done as a person, during is own time," Sasuke continued and Naruto blinked as a thoughtful expression came across his face.

"Sasuke," he called softly, mostly to himself.

"You let him sleep for 9000 years, that's a lot of time to plan ahead…during that time you could have created a new avatar to replace Naruto…maybe one who would be more willing to do your bidding," Sasuke stated and Inari growled.

"Naruto has no obligation to save any world…hell, he didn't even have an obligation to save his own world," Sasuke muttered, his gaze then shifted to Naruto. "I'm here to say that you have my support dobe. If you want to sit back and watch the world burn, that's your choice…who has the right to tell you no?"

"Naruto! Don't listen to him! Think about the millions that could die if you don't help!" Inari started, turning to him. She then kept talking and Naruto simply had a blank look on his face, gazing at Sasuke who shared the same expression.

"Shut up," Naruto said suddenly causing Inari to go quiet. He then turned his glare on her, a determined look in his eyes. "I don't know what's with people, but I don't like being manipulated…it pisses me off," Naruto frowned angrily.

"Sasuke is right, you are trying to guilt trip me…even though it wasn't working. I know what I did...like a veteran I served my time, I protected my people…I established peace. It is not my fault that the Uchiha felt the need to be bitches and fuck heads and want to dominate," Naruto snorted and Inari could only gaze at him.

"I grew up a problem child, no one wanted anything to deal with me. And through those hard times, I still had a smile…fake…but a smile. I grew up misguided and untaught, the people who were teaching me didn't teach me correctly…but I still was able to kick ass," Naruto started, a smirk on his lips.

"And even though I was mis-taught…I was still able to beat a primordial god, sealing that cunt fucker into my gut…losing my new friends in the process. And not only did I lose my friends….I was made immortal because of it, and then I proceeded to lose more friends, my family," Naruto sighed as the memories started to surface.

"My wife…she left me for another because she couldn't handle my curse…that it affected her…what a selfish bitch," he muttered and Sasuke gave a chuckle. "I watched my friends build familes, then die…then their sons and daughters grow and die…I sealed myself for a long ass time to get away and I still get caught up in shit. Your shit!" Naruto snarled at Inari, taking a step forward while she took a step back.

"I didn't ask for any of this! And I wasn't told to be a guardian of anything! I wake up, you force a bloodline I didn't even want on me and then blame me for the worlds problems?! FUCK YOU AND KAMI!" Naruto roared, the winds blowing extra hard now.

Sasuke stood perfectly still with crossed arms, a smirk on his lips. The Naruto he knew had finally got a grip on himself.

"And another thing bitch!" Naruto added. "How dare you bring up those girls? Using them against me so I can solve your problems? Yeah, their cool, sexy and shit…but I've known them for a few weeks, not exactly saving material from a full army and shit," Naruto said before he rounded on her again.

"Oh and you expect me to fight this army by myself?" he demanded and Inari didn't move and he started laughing, boastfully. "You got me fucked up left, right, up, down and center!" he glared menacingly.

"You don't millions of people to die? Fix it….prevent it…I don't give a fuck, as long as it doesn't concern Naruto fucking Uzumaki! Better pull a shinobi and hit that bitch before he hits you! He's a demon, probably lying to your asses anyway…oh but you wouldn't know because your too busy trying to fuck me over," Naruto shook his head.

"I don't get fucked, I'm the one who does the fucking!" Naruto told her fiercely. "I should beat the fox shit out of you right now, but I'm not," he eased up as he took a deep breath. "Instead, I'm going to tell you, to tell Kami that Naruto Uzumaki said that we can both fuck ourselves because he's not dealing with our shit,"

Inari closed her eyes before shaking her head, "We were building you up…making you stronger. Kami felt it was the right approach when he dubbed you the Harbinger," Inari said and she had to avoid a series of round kicks and punches but just as she was going to block, she heard a sound.

Looking up, she saw it was an enraged Kyuubi mode Naruto, holding a Rasengan. She was to slow in reacting as the Rasengan met with her chest blowing her away. Sasuke remained still as Naruto landed and yelled at her.

"My life was and still is hell! You don't know the feelings I felt during my life! I…" Naruto gritted his teeth as he clenched his hand, his anger starting to get the best of him. After taking a few deep breaths, Naruto calmed down…but he was still in Kyuubi mode.

Inari slowly stood up and Naruto glared at her. "I'm done talking to you, this is getting me nowhere…I've drove my point across, and even if I hadn't…I'm still not saving the world. Tell Kami to pull his nuts up and do his job instead of unloading it on someone who has seemingly done more than he is, you gods and your thought process," Naruto muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry…"

"Bitch leave!" Naruto snarled out, cutting her off. Inari frowned before she faded from existence. Naruto expected for the world to fall apart but it didn't making him wonder why it hasn't.

"I'm glad you stop acting like a pussy," Sasuke stated as he walked over to Naruto who turned to him and raised a brow. "Now stay like that. Being emo doesn't get you anything. It doesn't get you bitches, it doesn't bring you happiness…and it makes the readers stop reading,"

Sasuke and Naruto both look at the Camera for a moment….then back at each other.

"But you were emo and it got you shit," Naruto reminded and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was emo, but I was cool with it. You were just being an emotional fucker, wallowing in your own misery…blaming yourself for the gods actions," Sasuke said and Naruto gave a sigh and a nod.

"I know its just that…" Naruto halted as Sasuke shook his head, cutting him off.

"It doesn't matter now. Just don't go back, because then you start pushing people away and not thinking straight. For example, those girls…" Sasuke muttered and Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Now that I think about it teme…your dead, how do you…"

"Because of my connection with Izanagi," Sasuke stated and Naruto nodded, in understanding he must've been related to the god somehow. "I watch over you every once in awhile…most of the time you were sealed. But I've peaked in recently and I know a few things," Sasuke said and Naruto raised a brow.

"Whatever…I have to ask…why'd you come here anyway? I knew what I was doing," Naruto stated and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you didn't. You may have said you weren't going to do anything…but you weren't feeling the same how you are now…confident. Eventually, you would have decided to help fight against an army that was not coming,"

"Huh?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Do you honestly think any of the other gods were going to let Lucifer take over their playground? Hell no, Izanagi is one of them. His army along with Yami's is going to invade hell and destroy the army…I'm apart of it," Sasuke smirked. "So Izanagi wanted me to make this clear to you…besides, I was going to find a way over here anyway,"

Naruto hummed as Sasuke continued. "Kami, Inari and Shinigami are being selfish and lazy. There are other gods who feel you have done a great job, and should be rewarded…Kami's reward was immortality, because he thinks everyone wants that,"

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke nodded as he pulled something from his pocket. The blond blinked as he saw it was a vile with green liquid in it. "What the hell is that?" he wondered as Sasuke handed it to him.

"It's a gift from a few of the gods, as thank you for your sacrifice and help," Sasuke told him. "It's a elixir, it cancels your immortality, and cleans your entire being. You drink that, and you will be free from it all…chakra, bloodline and jubi included…you'll be human, live the rest of your life and die how you choose,"

"Your dead serious?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the vile. Sasuke nodded, a smile on his lips.

"The gods feel it's the least they can do…so you no longer have to suffer," Sasuke told him and Naruto squeezed it tighter in his hand before slipping it in his pocket for alter.

"I must get going now," Sasuke said as he looked up at the perfect sky. Naruto gazed at his old friend who closed his eyes, taking a deep sigh. "Live your life Naruto, you've been given this chance to find happiness…don't be afraid of building bonds…because remember, that's what made you strong and who you are," Sasuke reminded.

Naruto gave a slow nod as Sasuke finally looked back at him. "Don't be a bitch, it doesn't suit you," Sasuke said as he started to fade. "Take care dobe, find your deserved happiness,"

"Thanks teme, kick Lucifer's ass for me ttebayo," Naruto smirked and Sasuke gave nod along with that Uchiha smirk.

"Oh, before I forget," Sasuke said as he was nearly gone and Naruto raised a brow.

"The Cullen's are vampires...later," with that Sasuke Uchiha disappeared, leaving a surprised, blinking Naruto in the field.

Naruto heard a cracking noise and looked up to see that the sky had a deep crack. Closing his eyes he allowed the world to crash down around him.

His eyes snapped open and he leaned up to realize he was in the snowy forest of Faribanks Alaska. But that wasn't it…a blizzard was currently transpiring and Naruto was beginning to feel the cold.

Standing up, he heard something fall in the snow. Looking down he picked it up to see it was the green liquid vile that Sasuke gave him. This was his cure…his key to a 'normal' life. As he was about to open the vial and drink the contents he paused…

Would it be smart to become human in the middle of a blizzard? No, it wasn't…besides…he still had a list of things to complete…

_Don't be a bitch and find your happiness…live your life_…

A sigh escaped his lips as he slipped the vial in his pocket for momentarily safe-keeping. As he looked around, a thoughtful frown on his lips he gave a mutter…

"How the hell do I get back to that house?"

* * *

Tanya gave a sigh as she closed her book and looked out the window to see the blizzard that had been going on for a few good hours, and it didn't look as if it was going to let up. She wondered if that handsome blond Naruto was okay, he was so interesting that the thought of him put a small smile on her lips.

While he wasn't like Edward, there were similarities…one of them that neither seemed openly attracted to her. Well, Edward wasn't attracted to her at all, which was obvious. Naruto on the other hand, she felt his long gazes. It wasn't a disgusted gaze, more like an awe like gaze. And if she could blush she would have.

But despite her subtle attempts at flirtation, he did not return the flirting or even try to get with her. And if he did, she wouldn't have turned him away, he was too handsome and seemingly good natured to be turned away…well not by her at least.

She was a bit surprised though when he did not know about the Cullen's being vampires, maybe he wasn't as close to Rosalie as Edward thought? Well if he wasn't he was more than welcome here.

But it seemed to her that he was close to Rosalie, Alice as well…if that's who she assumed he was speaking of when referring to the girls. Hmm, that would be quite interesting…she wondered if the girls knew Naruto had the hot's for both of them.

Though Rosalie was a bit more than selfish, and Alice was an open minded girl…she was sure that the two would get along and not mind sharing someone. But this was assuming that they even felt the same for Naruto who seemed quite fond of them.

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time Rosalie and Alice have competed for someone's attention then willing to share…Edward was having a pretty tough time, but it was even tougher for the girls when he rejected both of them…silly boy.

Tanya was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door. Raising a brow, she wondered who it could be. Maybe it was one of her sisters or even Eleazar and Carmen. Standing up, she walked to the door and opened and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a comically shivering Naruto.

"Hey Tanya, I'm back ttebayo," Naruto chattered with that goofy grin on his face. "You mind if I use your fireplace…and a bed…maybe some food?" Naruto finished lamely and Tanya laughed before pulling him and closing the door.

The blond immortal gave a pleasured groan as the heat of the house warmed his body more. Normally such weather wouldn't affect him, but he had been in that blizzard for hours so it did affect him.

"Thank you so much," Naruto said as he stretched his body, a smile on his face. "I got…" Naruto turned around and immediately froze when he saw Tanya's state of dress. While she wasn't naked or anything like that, she was still sexy in her nightwear.

Wearing a dark green night gown that seemed a bit tight as it stopped at her thighs; it stuck to her body, allowing him to see more of her curves than earlier. He could also see her budding nipples due to the cold air that got in. She continued to keep her hair down and curly…god she was sexy.

Though Tanya tried to play oblvious to Naruto's stares, she enjoyed them greatly, causing her to giggle inwardly. "You got lost?" she asked with a smile and he gave a nod before blinking, though he inwardly slapped himself.

"Y-yeah, I got lost. I fell asleep in the snow and woke up to a blizzard," he told her and she blinked, actually taken back by this. Why hadn't he died from hypothermia or something? He didn't even sound stuffy or anything. Plus, he seemed completely better now after being in a warm area for a couple minutes.

But then again, this was the same person who she found naked in the snow unconscious for who knows how long. Tanya was actually starting to wonder if Naruto was even human.

Even though his scent was heavenly, he still had blood, and his eyes weren't red nor golden…but blue…and he was actually quite warm, not to mention far from pale. At first, she and her sisters figured he was a child of the moon…but he did not smell like wet dog…and if he was a naked and unconscious, that meant very recent transformation so he should have smelled like Dog…but he didn't.

So this left Tanya out of ideas to what he could be. No human could possible travel from Forks Washington to Faribanks Alaska. So Tanya figured he wasn't human, but she didn't want to ask him because that meant she would have to reveal what she was.

"Well, you still seem a bit cold, would you like some more hot chocolate?" she offered with a smile and Naruto nodded following her to the kitchen. And as he did so, he noticed how she swayed her hips while walking…was she aware or nah?

Tanya though was very aware of what she was doing, wondering how long it would be before Naruto gave in to her charms and tried to make a move…or if he would. When she figured he wasn't looking, she threw a glance back and was a bit surprised to see he had a calm expression on his face, as if he didn't know what she was doing.

"So I take it your luck of getting back to Forks was…not so good?" Tanya chuckled as the cup was in the microwave. She was currently in the fridge trying to think of to let him eat. Since she was a vampire, she didn't need food…but there were ocassions where some human friends would visit her and they would eat…but she currently didn't have much in her fridge.

"Hehe, yeah…I got lost about half an hour in," Naruto told her, a bit sheepish, "I couldn't even find town," and Tanya openly laughed shaking her head before finding a container of baked Italian chicken.

"Here we are, I hope you like baked chicken," Naruto nodded with a grin as she pulled out rice as well. Once she got the food on a plate and pulled the mug from the microwave, she put in the plate to heat it up.

"I have a question though Naruto, how do you plan on getting from Alaska…to Forks? Surely you plan on taking a plane…right?" Naruto shook his head giving a shrug.

"I figured I would just walk. It might take me awhile, but it could be done," and Tanya gave him a look. The way he answered, and what he answered with made her lean towards the thought that was not in fact human.

"You're not human are you," she laughed, though she was dead serious. Naruto gave a light chuckle nodding.

"I am, not like I'm a vampire or anything like that," he countered with and the two gazed at each other with blank expressions. Ever since Sasuke told him that the Cullen's were vampires, he listed all the traits of a vampire on the way here.

And it just so happened, that Tanya had the same traits that Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale had.

Pale skin? Check.

Cold touch? Check.

Alluring Beauty? Check.

Abnormal eye color? Check.

One of the traits he hadn't dealt with concerning Tanya was the eating. The Cullens never ate, yeah the cafeteria food was bad, but even when he cooked for Alice and himself…she never ate…wasting his damn food…the nerve.

But he was pretty sure, she didn't eat, because he saw the contents of her fridge, and there seemed to be nothing in there…meaning she probably didn't eat.

Check.

While Tanya had a blank expression, inwardly she was freaking out a bit. How did he know? He didn't seem to know that the Cullen's were vampires…did something give her away? Hell, what would he do if she said yes?

What would the Volturi do if he ran his mouth? Probably kill them both! Shit shit shit!

"I don't care if you are, I'm not one to judge…dealt with worse anyway," Naruto shrugged as he started inspecting his nails in a nonchalant manner, breaking the eerie silence. Tanya blinked, obviously confused by his statement.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

"I don't care if you're a vampire…hell I had a damn demon sealed in my gut all my life…still do. What's a vampire mean to me? Besides, I'm staring to believe Sasuke was a damn vampire…maybe even the whole Uchiha clan…" Naruto muttered quietly, mostly to himself. "Nah, because Itachi took them out way to easy for them to be vampires…" he added as an afterthought, not even talking to Tanya anymore.

"What are you then? Because your not a vampire," she said and Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not, besides, I don't think I'll be able to handle drinking blood as a food source…not my thing," Naruto shivered lightly. "And to answer your question, I'm just your friendly neighborhood immortal Naruto Uzumaki," the blond grinned just as the microwave finished.

Tanya was still in shock from his statement, trying to get herself together as Naruto pulled his food from the microwave and found a fork. She watched him sit at the table and chow down, obviously hungry.

"Oh, and I know the Cullen's are vampires too…that's how I figured out you were," Naruto told her once he swallowed. Maybe that would put her mind at ease, and it actually kind of did. "How do you know them anyway? You guys cousins or something?"

"In all but blood," Tanya told him with a small smile, sitting down beside him. "You aren't going to tell anybody are you? Because if the Volturi find out we're both dead," she said and Naruto stopped raising a brow.

"Who?" he asked and she blinked, before telling him. "They sound like an old hair band. I'm not going to tell anyone, I can keep secrets very well. And besides, them fuckers couldn't kill me even if they tried," Naruto snorted going back to eating.

"Oh, and why is that?" Tanya wondered causing Naruto to roll his eyes, reminding her of Kate.

"Because I'm immortal, duh?" he reminded her. "And I'm not immortal like your kind of immortal, I'm immortal as in, even if you be-head me I'm still alive. I simply can't die," Naruto said with a shrug. And he paused, as he realized something.

"What's wrong?" Tanya wondered, noticing his pause. Naruto shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Nothing, I'm fine…more than fine actually," He grinned. And it was true…for once since his awakening, he's actually content. Earlier before his talk with Sasuke, he might have sounded a little sad about the fact he can't die…but now, he actually seemed not to care. While he wondered why that was, he didn't care enough to try and figure it out.

"Well now that I know for sure…kind of…you mind telling me how did you even get here?" Tanya asked, truly wanting to know and Naruto gave a light scowl.

"Long story short, I met a relative, she made me transform into some were-fox or whatever," he paused once he saw the look she gave him and he nodded, "Lame name, I know. Anyway, I went wild, ran and ended up here," he shrugged.

"So…you're not a child of the moon?" she asked and Naruto furrowed his brows slightly. "Werewolf," and he nodded before shaking his head.

"Nope, just the grandson of a fox bitch-cunt," Naruto muttered and she frowned, wanting to know what he meant by that but said nothing. There are something's you just don't need to know. "This chicken is good Tanya," he complimented and she smiled.

"Thank you," she accepted. It was always nice to hear someone compliment her cooking. She didn't do it often. "So do you really plan on going back to Forks walking?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I don't know. That bitch gave me the ability to transform, maybe I'll use that," he grumbled. "I just got to figure out away to turn and control it," he added to himself.

"Well you can stay as long as you like," Tanya told him with a charming smile, resting her hand on top of his. Naruto stopped chewing, glanced at her hand then her before swallowing.

"Are you hitting on me Tanya?" he asked finally. Because if she was awesome but…

"So what if I am?" She returned with amused raised brow, her flirting now rising. Naruto gave a small smile before shaking his head.

"Normally I would jump you and fuck the shit out of you…but, it's kind of weird," he muttered scratching his cheek and Tanya blinked then furrowing her own brows.

"How so?" she inquired and Naruto gave a shrug as he drug the fork across the plate.

"I mean, aren't you "Cousins" with Rosalie and Alice? I'm already having a difficult time trying too chose between them and another girl, it's only going to be more difficult if I add their cousin to the equation," he told her and Tanya gave a shrug as she stood.

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning down and kissing his neck softly earning a shiver from him. "I don't mind sharing, besides, I doubt Rose and Alice would have a problem with it, they've tried to share before," she said in his ear.

"Eh? Really?" he asked, really surprised by this. He was having a tough time believing that since Rosalie usually gave Alice attitude whenever he was concerned, so it wasn't very believable for him to imagine the selfish Rosalie sharing…Alice maybe, but Rosalie? Nah.

"Oh yes, they tried to fought over Edward…I noticed it and gave them the idea of polygamy in Slovakia," Tanya explained as she continued to kiss on each side of his neck. "Besides, they were sisters, there was no reason to fight over a boy when they could simply share him...but it turned out Edward didn't see either of them as potential mates,"

"Yeah, I'm honestly starting to think he's gay," Naruto muttered. "Well, I still don't know. Even though your cool and all, I don't exactly know you the same way I know Alice and Rose," he stated and Tanya stopped her ministrations as he continued.  
"Plus there's another…but she is human…and I highly doubt she would be willing to share,"

"A human?" Tanya asked, mostly to herself. She then released Naruto and stepped back allowing him to get up and put the plate and fork in the sink. "You're falling for a human too?"

Naruto gave a shrug, "A bit...it's part of the reason I need to get back, I need to figure out what I'm going to do concerning them," Naruto muttered and Tanya gazed at him for awhile before sighing.

"I believe the best way for you Naruto, is to get them all to connect," Tanya started, folding her arms. "They all have one similar interest," she paused and he gave a thoughtful frown, "You,"

Naruto gave a nod, scratching the back of his head. "So since you are that similar interest, obviously they are going to fight over you, and since you want all three of them, you have to bring all three of them into your "world"," Tanya explained and Naruto hummed. "That means, if you are aiming to get with Rosalie and Alice…who are both vampires, that means the human must be in on it…or it won't work,"

The blond gave a short sigh before speaking, "But how am I supposed to get them to at least think on the idea of sharing me? Hell, I wouldn't want to share either of them with another guy," he scowled and Tanya nodded in understanding.

"So you should know how they feel and somehow promise them that they are the only girls you want…and if you want to add more girls to your…harem, then you must consult with them first," Tanya advised. "That's the orderly way of doing it,"

Naruto hummed in thought as he thought about it. It seemed like it could work, though it would take a lot of convincing and work for to be a success. The blond then regarded Tanya who looked a bit disappointed? So feeling the need, he had to ask.

"Would you like to be part of my building harem, Tanya?" Naruto asked and she gave a soft yet humorless laugh.

"You don't know me as well as the others, remember?" she reminded and before she could even blink, Naruto was towering over her. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and took in his wonderful scent.

"I could always start now," he replied and she cut her eyes a bit, now a little hurt by that.

"How would that work? You're going back to Forks remember? Back to build your harem," she shot then added, "And I'm not leaving my home, your not my mate," but despite her biting words, Naruto was not phased.

"Trust me my dear," Naruto smirked and her eyes widened when suddenly another Naruto appeared right behind her, the same smirk on his lips. "I have my ways,"

Before she could protest or demand questions, her lips were connected with his. Surprised she took a deep whiff of his scent and the tension in her body loosened, as she returned the kiss.

The two didn't even make it to the bedroom.

* * *

**YAH! Finished the fourth chapter.**

**I bet you guys didn't expect Sasuke to actually support Naruto huh? Tsk, tsk, it's bad when you simply introduce a character and he gets boos. And no, he or any other Naruto character will make a actual appearance again.**

**Mentioning, perhaps but no actually appearance.**

**Anyway upon writing this chapter I've decided on a couple of things. The Harem, and the whole Mystical war and all that….**

**Upon reading reviews from the last chapter and a few P.M's…I realized that having the war was stupid with no point…so I scrapped it. Instead something else will happen, but no war…and I doubt you guys will see it coming because I'm not going to mention it or bring it up till it's time.**

**Also, Naruto will incorporating the Saito Uzumaki style, which is an overall bad jackass. No more whining and guiltiness or anything like that. He will start taking charge and actually thinking than regretting…you can thank Sasuke for that, because his support of Naruto lit a fire in him.**

**And Naruto won't be using the Fox form a lot, mostly just the initial form, which is basically Kyuubi mode. And he will use….control. Oh and Naruto will be the strongest character in the story…even without the jutsu and all…but like I said, he will use it occasionally…**

**Lastly is the harem…so I have once again changed my mind on who is in it or not. The number will remain the same…seven…I honestly think it's too big for a story like this but whatever…I like the girls in it.**

**Here it is, and it's final for the most part.**

**Rosalie**

**Alice**

**Bella**

**Jane**

**Tanya**

**Kate**

**Bree Tanner**

**Yup! I've decided. I decided to switch Leah and my OC with Kate and Bree. Leah was actually switched with Kate, and the OC with Bree. I just can't not have Kate in the harem…she is sexy as fuck. And Bree…it's something new to work with. But I'll make sure Leah gets some kind of love…maybe from Jacob or someone, because I'm not having him imprint on Naruto's future kids…fuck that shit, I was just as pissed as Bella when she found out….it's weird.**

**As for side pairings…I don't really know. At this point I'm thinking on pairing Jasper with Irina, and having Edward be single…I have no idea at this point considering the story is not about them…not this time.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the really fast update, the harem is basically final because I have exactly who I want…and….**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto gave a yawn as he took out his books for 1st period and 2nd from his locker. Closing it, he jumped a bit when he saw Alice, Rosalie and Bella each of them surrounding him with glares on their faces. Blinking he relaxed a bit before shaking his head.

"Not now, half asleep, need to get to class," he grumbled and pushed past Bella but it was Alice who grabbed his arm and squeezed, stopping him.

"Naruto…"

"Since when the hell do you care about school? You've been gone for two weeks idiot," Rosalie scowled, cutting Alice off. Naruto spared her a tired look before yawning again.

"Look, that's the reason I'm trying to get to class. Two weeks? I've must've missed something. We'll talk later, no promises though if I fall asleep," Naruto told them as he squeezed Alice's wrist with his free hand causing her to wince and let go.

Rosalie growled as she followed after him since they had the same class. Alice and Bella both spared glances at each other before heading to their own classes.

When Naruto got into his seat for class, he laid his head down and immediately fell asleep. He needed it…why? Because fucking Tanya kept him up all last night and he had to rush back to forks in just enough time for school to start.

In fact…why the hell was he even here?! He is a fucking immortal who can do what ever he wanted. Glancing up the clock, he stood and began walking off just as Rosalie came in. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Was his only reply. He had a few minutes before class started so he would just take the absence. Going home and sleeping all day is way better than coming to school to learn about shit he already knows and being a sleep during and deal with people in an irritable mood.

"You just got here! And what about talking later?" Rosalie demanded as she followed Naruto out as he passed her.

"You know where the house is," he replied before he gave a lazy tired wave. Rosalie could only huff before going back inside for class.

* * *

"God this feels nice," Naruto yawned as he stretched in his bed, his head on his pillow. "Much better than sleeping on a desk," he grumbled, his eyes already closed.

As he drifted to sleep, the images of his desired girls popped in his head. Rosalie's charming scowl, Alice's bubbly grin, Bella's easy going smile, Tanya's sultry smile, and Kate's playful amused smirk.

Thinking about them, he wondered how he would get them all to agree to be in his harem. Tanya was already down, while Kate was considering it. A light smirk as he thought of the beautiful vampire…

How he met her exactly will probably memorable for the rest of his life.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Shit, god damn!" Tanya moaned, grinding up on him, her well endowed breasts pressed against his chest. The blonde smirked mentally, before closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss, battling his tongue with Tanya's as he fondled her ass.

The woman moaned in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of pleasure Naruto was giving her. Tayna pulled away from the kiss allowing Naruto to nip and nibble at her neck. This made the woman moan even more in pleasure. Tanya lifted Naruto's chin up so she push her lips against his, swirling her tongue around his. But before he could get into the kiss anymore, Tanya dropped to he she was facing his groin.

Naruto's back pressed against the wall as Tanya massaged his dick through his pants. He could see the hunger of lust in her eyes. Unbuttoning his pants, Tanya pulled them down greeting his semi erect circumcised cock. She gently stroked it, both of them enjoying the feeling.

The woman gently grabbed onto his ball sack which were the size of two golf balls, indicating how much semen he had stored up. Massaging them softly and slow, she sent a long lick to the under side of his dick.

Naruto gave a small shiver as he watched the buxom woman begin to swirl her tongue around his tip, something he really enjoyed when receiving a blowjob. Tanya puckered her lips and gave the head a kiss before sucking it into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth.

After a minute or so, Tanya felt adventurous and started to deep throat the blonde immortal, suppressing her gag reflex. She gave a guttural noise for a few moments holding the dick in her throat. She wasn't surprised when the semi-erect dick was now expanding to it's full length, filling her throat up even more.

She glanced up when a pair of hands held on to the back of her head. Getting a decent grip, Naruto started to buck his hips, his balls slamming against her chin as he let out a growl of pleasure. Tanya could only hum taking all of his dick, enjoying having her skull fucked.

As he continued to bash her head to his pelvis and grind, Tanya's tongue started swirling around his cock making his eyes roll back and groan as he enjoyed the gesture. Naruto gave one last push before he pulled and slapped her face with is mandingo.

Tanya grabbed on to his dick and started to stroke him off while also rubbing it on her face. She got close again and started to tongue his sack sucking on each nut before trying to fit both of them into her mouth. Once she was able to the woman not only swirled her tongue around them, but she hummed as well.

Naruto smirked as he had an idea. Removing his dick from her hold he helped Tanya up but to her surprise he ripped off her gown. Tackling her down to the ground Naruto leaned back as he started to fondle Tanya's breasts. She gave a moan before starting to bite on her finger.

Naruto gave a small smile before he leaned down and gave her right nipple a couple of licks while pinching the left. Tanya gave a cute moan, while he nipped and played with each nipple. His left hand moved down below and started to rub her pussy.

The woman gave short moans before it turned into one long moan as Naruto started to finger her with two. The blond immortal pumped her pussy with his fingers as he kissed her deeply. Naruto enjoyed her moans, a smirk on his face. He added a third finger which caused her to moan even louder.

The man then bit on her neck which sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine which traveled to her pussy. That seemed to do the trick as she screamed out in ecstasy, cumming over his fingers.

Tanya gave a shuddering moan, as her pussy twitched. Naruto removed his three fingers and gave a small lick. His smirk still in place, he stuck his wet fingers into her own mouth having her lick each one.

But Tanya did more than lick, she sucked the juice off each one, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Once Naruto pulled his hand away, Tanya surprised him by flipping them over once more. He could see the lust in her eyes completely take over.

The woman gave him a deep passionate kiss, sucking and licking on his tongue. Naruto blinked, as he did not expect what was happening. However before he could even kiss her back, Tanya pulled away. She gave a lust filled growl before ripping his shirt off revealing his bare chiseled diamond hard torso.

She kissed and licked his chest all the way down back to his cock. Her right hand began stroking again, her other hand was massaging his balls. After toying and teasing the blond teen, Tanya engulfed his cock in one go again. The blond man gave a small shiver once more, as Tanya was inhaling his dick like a pro. Her hands were still rubbing his balls, while her she lathered his dick down with her tongue while also sucking as much as she could.

Tanya pulled it out and gave a growl at Naruto, "Come on Naruto, cum already! I want to drink your seed!" she told him. The blond man gave a small smirk as she got back to what she was doing. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling greatly.

This woman really liked sucking his dick, and she was fucking good at it…damn. He would count on her to suck his dick when this harem thing worked out. Ah, he could picture it now, simply bored and telling her to come suck him off. She seemed to enjoy it enough, she probably wouldn't mind.

When Naruto opened his eyes, they were no longer the sky blue; but crimson. Lust taking over, Naruto leaned up and grabbed onto Tanya's hair. Once he got a good grip, he forced his expanding dick down her throat, making her gurgle. He held it there for a good two three minutes, simply reveling the feeling.

He then it pressed against her cheeks, outstretching them. Naruto quickly got bored of it, and grabbed onto her head with both hands. That is when he started to buck his hips back and forth in a rhythmic motion.

Tanya gave gurgles as he fucked her face, her golden eyes looking up at him the whole time. Naruto kept her gaze as he growled from time to time, once he felt his balls start to churn he sped up. His testicles slapping against her chin as he mouth was wide open.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he sped up more. Tanya was grinning mentally, waiting eagerly for her prize. Naruto groaned before he gave one last push and forced her to swallow his cum. However it was starting to be so much that some of it was starting leak out from the corner of her mouth.

Pulling out, Tanya still stared hungrily at Naruto's still hardened dick and grabbed onto it. She lapped up and sucked whatever juices that were left over, the taste dancing on her tongue. Naruto's dick was still sensitive from the orgasm, so he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the woman suck him dry.

Once Tanya realized there was no more of Naruto's seed, the vampire pulled away; a pout on her lips. She was about to whine when she caught Naruto's eyes flicker down to her. With relative ease, Naruto turned it back around on her, so he was now on top. She faced him with an anticipated look on her features.

Naruto's dick twitched as he gazed at her smiling lips. Naruto lowered his eyes to gaze at her somewhat bare glistening pussy. Her juices were spilling out her slit and Naruto gazed at it with a smirk.

He couldn't help himself. The blond traveled down to face her pussy and gave one slow long lick at her pussy. Tanya trembled, her body shaking a bit as she feeling Naruto's smooth wet tongue lick her sweet spot.

Once the lick was over Naruto gave another long lick to her erect clit. Tanya moaned loudly, almost screamed as her new lover was licking her clit. After Naruto decided enough was enough. He lined himself up with her pussy and pushed in, leaning towards her as he did so.

Both moaned loudly as they enjoyed each other. Tanya was feeling him fill up her pussy, just about reaching her womb. Naruto was enjoying the tightness and the cool heat Tanya's pussy rewarded him. The two were stuck still for a few moments, memorized by the feeling.

After the moments passed, Naruto bucked his hips slowly. His strokes were sensual and pleasurable, making Tanya nearly cream. Naruto's face hovered right above her own, both of their eyes gazing at the other.

Tanya leaned up and took Naruto's lips with hers, delving her tongue into his mouth, and wrestling playfully with it's opponent. Naruto kept up the slow strokes, a moment later he hit Tanya's G-spot and the woman's eyes shot open.

"Again, hit it again!" Tanya barked out. Naruto smirked a bit wider. His long slow strokes then transformed in to a quick pounding motion, hitting Tanya's G-spot every time. A large megawatt grin was on her face as she felt the intense pleasure Naruto was giving her.

Naruto groaned as he slammed her pussy repeatedly. "More, More!" The vampire begged as Naruto kept up the pace. Tanya wrapped her legs around him, as he continued to dick her down. The blonde woman panted with her tongue hanging out, she needed more!

That's when Tanya felt it was time to switch positions. Without even pulling him out, she flipped them once again so now she was on top, riding him. Her hands squeezed his pecks as she hopped up and down on his dick before grinding it. Naruto thrust his own hips to match her rhythm.

"Ah! Ah!" she whimpered, then it started to turn into screams and curses. His hands then reached up and pulled on her nipples making her climax near quicker. As she continued to hop up and down, adding more power, Naruto winced as he could feel his own climax nearing.

"Ah shit, ah~" Tanya sang as her pussy tightened up, clenching around Naruto since she just reached orgasm. Naruto gave out a loud curse, his and squeezing down hard on her as he rode out his own orgasm.

"The Fuck?!" The two climaxing immortals looked up to see they had a quest, one who had a shocked look on her face. Naruto realized that this woman was very beautiful, almost could be compared to Rosalie.

Like all of the vampires he knew, she had pale marble skin with golden eyes and gorgeous full lips. Her hair was long, a pale blond that is straight as corn silk. Even though he was on the ground currently, he guessed she was about 5'6, tall and graceful. And despite her confused somewhat irritated expression, her beauty was still present.

"Kate!" Tanya called, somewhat shocked to see her sister. Naruto glanced between the two before raising a brow as Tanya was slowly, almost discreetly still riding him. Before the woman could say anything, Kate spoke up.

"You dick hog! I knew I shouldn't have let you alone with him! Always hogging and never sharing! What happened to I promise I would fuck him, huh?!" Kate cursed, obviously pissed.

"But he came on to me!" Tanya defended and Kate snarled.

"Do I look stupid too you?! I can clearly see that you are riding him!" Kate pointed out and Tanya laughed somewhat sheepishly. Crossing her arms, Kate stood there impatiently waiting for Tanya to remove herself off of Naruto.

Her sister reluctantly got up off Naruto but didn't bother covering herself. Naruto gave a preparation sigh as he too then stood up, scratching the back of his head. "Um, hi,"

Kate gazed at him with a piercing glare, before turning towards her sister, her eyes narrowed. Tanya looked somewhat embarrassed while Naruto tried to be nonchalant about the situation.

"This is awkward,"

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

And awkward it was. While it took simply a few hours for Naruto and Kate to be on a speaking level, it took a few days for Kate to 'forgive' Tanya. During the time he spent with two of the denali sisters, he was able to figure out what kind of people they were.

Loyal was the first thing that came to mind. His time with them allowed them to explain their stories to him and their connection with the Cullen's. Though he was very reluctant to till his own story, he gave bits and pieces of his life as a mortal…though not the nitty and gritty…more like…a simple version.

Having conversation with the sisters and watching them interact allowed Naruto to deduce that Kate is laid back and Tanya is the bit more serious one. Kate isn't as serious as Tanya, often rolling her eyes or even laughing at his prank stories and telling her own. He also got the sense that she didn't feel danger or even death.

Tanya on the other hand...for some reason he could see a similarity between her and Bella, probably because they are oper to alternatives for people to see themselves as them. While Kate is the more outgoing and prankster; Tanya is very playful, seductive and insightful, if her suggestion and help with the harem idea was any indication.

In short, he enjoyed his time with the two. They were great sparring partners for him in his human and fox form, not to mention understanding. Just like he didn't judge them for being blood suckers, they didn't judge him to be a giant hulking bi-pedal fox.

And as he trained, he was lucky enough to be a test subject for Kate's mental electric ability. Apparently she could send an electric shock with her mind through her entire body. Doubting it would affect him, he decided to test that theory…

And he was put on his ass. He didn't know why, but that shit hurt! At first he thought because he was out of shape and his defenses were weakened over the centuries but…that was not it. Till this day he still didn't know why, he and Kate stayed up for hours and hours as he was used as a dummy for her shocking.

Just like he hoped, he had started building a immunity to it. It still hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't hurting as much…he wasn't falling on his ass. Not only was he building an immunity against her power, he was building an actual relationship with the vampire. He had noticed that as time started to pass she was growing attached to him, just like Tanya.

So instead of leaving them high and dry when he left for forks, he left a powered shadow clone with them, two exactly. One for Kate and one for Tanya, so he could 'spend' individual time with them. At first, he was against the idea, figuring they wanted the real thing than a clone.

But it was Kate who said that it was better than nothing, so she accepted the clone, both heading back to the cabin. And before he could leave for Forks, Tanya sucked and fucked him dry…hence why he was dead tired. But he still managed to leave a clone with her.

So, with clones staying with Kate and Tanya, that only left Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Why did this seem like it would be a hard conversation to have? It was pretty obvious to see that the three weren't exactly fond of each other.

Sure Rosalie and Alice were sisters…but Naruto could plainly see that Rosalie was jealous of how close Alice was to him; while Alice was somewhat irritated how he was a bit more intimate with Bella, while Bella was annoyed that he was openly attracted to Rosalie and Alice….it was a circle. Rosalie…just didn't like Bella…he didn't know why, but she just didn't. Alice, seemed to like Bella, it was just the relationship he had with the human was her only issue.

Turning in his bed, Naruto struggled to come up with a plan on to handle this whole harem thing…maybe it was a bad idea and he shouldn't go through with it. He already basically has Tanya, and probably Kate…did he need anymore?

'_It's not about the number of girls you have…it's about who they are. You care for them…so naturally you would want to be with them,_' his conscious told him and Naruto could only nod. Burying his head in his pillow he gave a groan.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?!"

* * *

Bella gave a sigh as she pulled up to Naruto's house. She was quite irritated when he did not show for lunch, and then science class, leaving her with moody Edward. That guy was beyond weird.

He saved her from the car…and then when she wants to know how he did it, he's rude and mysterious about it…saying it was enough for her to just thank him and move on. It also didn't help that he avoided her…then didn't.

Edward would try and talk to her during class, and even on the field trip they just went too. But then when she would ignore him for a bit before bringing up how he stopped the car, he would get an attitude. She wouldn't lie, Edward was cute…but he was starting to not be her type.

Mike and eric were starting to become problems for her too. It was like, ever since Naruto had stopped showing up to school, they would hit on her more. Flirting or even texting her trying to stay up all hours of the night. Was it because Naruto was seen like her bodyguard and that when he finally left her on her own, they were free to flirt with her?

Whatever it was, it was weird and kind of getting annoying. Mike was bold enough to ask her to prom…but he got ass hurt when she said no, that she wasn't planning on going to prom because she didn't dance and she had plans to go to Jacksonville.

But in all honesty…she wanted to go to prom with Naruto. Hell, she just wanted to be with Naruto…but he was being difficult. But Bella was afraid that Naruto would choose Alice or even Rosalie over her.

Maybe…she should pretend to like Edward for Naruto to become jealous? While it was petty, it was the best shot she had when compared to the beautiful goddess' that were Rosalie and Alice.

Taking her keys out of the ignition, she got out and headed for the house.

* * *

Rosalie gave a grumble as she pulled up to Naruto's driveway and saw the Red truck that belonged to that Bella girl. What the hell was she doing here? Then she remembered the girl was close friends with Naruto.

Ugh, now she had to deal with two delicious smells…but maybe Naruto's smell would easily overwhelm the girl's. What was with that girl? She should have caved by now, be intimidated that beautiful gorgeous girls such as she and Alice were interested in Naruto as well.

She must've been really stubborn…or really dense and stupid…probably all three. Alice wasn't much of a problem, because they were in the same boat. They were both immortal vampires that were trying make this human their mate. And yet the human did not even know the truth about them.

Closing her eyes, Rosalie thought on the fact that if she and her sister explained the truth to Naruto about being vampires, he might reject them and go with Bella….that is if they didn't turn him or killed him. He would need to accept them or the Volturi would somehow find out and punish all of them.

At this point, Rosalie was tempted to just turn around and go home. Maybe trying to be with Naruto was starting to be a bad idea, epecially if the Volturi were going to be involved.

But then she thought against it, there was no way in hell that she would allow this Bella girl to influence Naruto even more than she has. And if Bella was here, that meant Alice wasn't too far behind…which meant two girls that were interested in Naruto just like her, meaning more chances for them to influence him more.

Hell no, not on her watch.

* * *

Alice hummed as she pulled up to the driveway to see Rosalie and Bella's cars. She gave a frown, glancing at the house they were parked in front of. Maybe she should have came later? Or she could even sneak in…but then that would be trespassing despite Naruto was home.

Meh, it didn't matter. Rosalie knew better to start a fight with her, and Bella would dare try too. She might be little, but she was feisty. Besides, Alice was smart enough to deduce that the other two girls were present for the same reason she was.

To find out where Naruto had been the past two weeks. Though Alice really wanted to just snuggle next to the blond teen and read a good book. Maybe get a little handsy. Perhaps that was all possible after they all got their info and the other two left?

With her hopes high, Alice got out of her car to see Rosalie and Bella had gotten out as well. The two girls finally noticed each other, Rosalie giving Bella a glare, Bella giving Rosalie a curious blank stare, and Alice giving them both a smile and a wave.

Alice skipped to the door, while Bella simply walked and Rosalie switched her hips and ass. Once they were all in front of the door, it was Rosalie who spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, talking to Bella, but both girls gave an answer.

"Well I want to see where Naruto has been, plus why he ditched school," Alice spoke up first and Bella gave a nod of agreement. Rosalie still had her glare on Bella before rolling her eyes and knocking hard on the door, as if she was the police.

"C'mon Monkey open up!"

* * *

Naruto gave a groan as he heard his door bashed on and Rosalie's signature monkey insult. He was a fox, not a monkey.

Rolling out of bed, he didn't bother putting a shirt on and walked downstairs headed for the door. Already knowing it was Rosalie, he didn't check the peep hole and opened the door. He blinked, taken back by the fact that Bella, Rosalie, and Alice stood at his door.

He took in their expressions, Bella had a nervous frown on her lips, Rosalie had her signature scowl and Alice was simply smiling. Naruto gauged their moods next. Rosalie was clearly unhappy, which wasn't uncommon, Bella seemed anxious, and Alice seemed neutral.

"Why are you all at my door? Your not Jehovah witness's are you?" he wondered and it was Rosalie who pushed past him to get inside.

"Let us in dolt," she ordered, making a path for them. Naruto gave a mutter as the other two walked. Naruto closed the door behind them and led them to the living room. Sitting down, Naruto didn't bother offering them anything, they all knew where the kitchen was and two of them didn't eat so it didn't matter.

Rosalie stood against the wall while Alice sat by the t.v and Bella sat near Naruto. The girls gazed at him as he picked at his nails, expecting him to speak. "So…how was your day?" Naruto asked, still not looking up at them.

"Cut the shit Naruto," Rosalie ordered, "We want to know where you were for the past two weeks," Rosalie told him and Naruto gave her a look, one that told her to watch her tone.

"Why does it really matter? Maybe I was out visiting family or something," he shrugged and Alice raised a brow.

"So you leave abruptly?"

"You can't control if someone important has a heart attack, you might need to leave immediately," Naruto shrugged and Bella looked a bit worried.

"Who had a heart attack? Are they alright?" She asked and Naruto smirked inwardly, genuine care. He glanced to Alice and Rosalie who both seemed to notice it as well, both ticking silently.

"No one had a heart attack, but thanks for caring," he smiled causing her to frown at him. "About all my family is dead…so yeah," Naruto shrugged and the three girls blinked at him. "I had business to take care of, and I'm not saying anything more about it,"

"And you couldn't just say that this morning?" Alice asked and Naruto gave a shrug, not answering the question as if he really didn't care. It was silent for a few minutes, and the three girls were waiting for the other two to leave, hoping to have some kind of alone time. But since they were waiting on the same thing, it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm glad you noticed I was gone though, it feels nice to be missed," Naruto said, smiling softly. The girls turned their attention to him, surprised by his statement. Even Rosalie couldn't say anything jokingly mean about it. Naruto slapped his cheeks before releasing a sigh.

"Anyway, now that the interrogation on where I was at is over…anything I miss?"

"Tests,"

"Field Trip,"

"I nearly died but Edward saved me,"

All three of them looked at Bella, with the other two girls inwardly smacking their faces inwardly. Naruto blinked before narrowing his eyes, "What?"

"A few weeks ago, Tyler's steering was thrown off and his van nearly crushed me. But Edward, from across the parking lot swooped and stopped the car with just his hand before he moved it with a kick…he saved me," Bella explained to him and Naruto could only look at her with a blank expression

After a few moments, Naruto glanced towards Rosalie and Alice, both of whom tried avoiding his gaze. Naruto's eyes then turned back to Bella and he gave weak smile, "Well that's good, I would be I highly upset if I returned and you were buried,"

Bella blinked, not sure if she should be flattered by that. "Did he tell you how he did it? I mean, that sounds nothing short of amazing," Naruto shrugged, causing Rosalie and Alice to gaze hard at Bella who shook her head.

"He told me adrenaline rush…but I think it's bullshit," Bella said causing the two vampire girls to relax a bit. Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Maybe he's a superhuman or something, like spider-man," Naruto suggested but Bella shook her head, not going with that thought.

"Well I'm happy you are alright Isabella," Naruto smiled and her eye brow twitched. "I'll have to…thank him myself pretty soon. You are a jewel that can't be damaged…" Naruto told her and she gave a small smile. "You all are," he then turned his gaze to Alice and Rosalie who were turning jealous pretty fast.

Both vampires, not as naïve as Bella were able to tell that Naruto actually meant what he said, the truth was in his eyes, not his smile. But Bella wasn't as naïve as the other two figured she was, and was able to see that he meant the truth as well through his eyes and his tone.

"Which leads me to say this," he sighed. "Though you girls try to hide that you are interested in boys or whatever…I can obviously tell you are all attracted to me greatly, yes even you Rosalie," Naruto called out causing Bella to glance toward her.

"You each have your own quirks and signals to let me know. Isabella, yours is the fact you start getting insecure when it comes to Alice and Rosalie. Alice, yours is the fact you allow a man to hold you so intimately without fuss," Naruto told her and she gave a thoughtful frown. Naruto then turned to Rosalie,

"Rosalie, yours is plain as day. The glares you send both Alice and Isabella, along with the increasing in being bossy and a complete bitch," Naruto said bluntly and she scowled. "Stop scowling, it actually makes me like you a bit less…I love it when you smile, it suits you more," Naruto told her and Rosalie blinked surprised by his comment.

"To be honest…I left town so I could clear my head and get my shit together. And during the time was gone, I thought about you three…you each are starting to hold a special place in my heart…and honestly…it kind of scares me," Naruto muttered causing the three to gaze him in confusion.

"In my past I dealt with some major shit, and I lost a lot of people I cared about," Naruto said solemnly, making them think about his family. "But…there was this one girl that I was in love with before I moved here…Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto began, his eyes losing focus as the image of the girl appeared before him.

"We had gone to school together since we were 5, and she had a major major crush on me. I was had a big crush on another girl who was crushing on my best friend," Naruto sighed. "We grew up and Hinata finally told me she loved me…I couldn't turn her down because the girl I was in love with was too far gone for me. So while I didn't love Hinata immediately I grew too," Naruto chuckled.

"Then…I found out I was moving…but it took about a year before I finally did. And in that year, we started drifting apart…and one day, I wanted to see her and tell her how much I loved her and we could make things work, that I would not move…" Naruto closed his eyes, and the girls noticed how his fists were clenching together, veins popping.

"I found her fucking another guy, one of my close friends," Naruto paused and the girls looked shocked at this. "The worst part is…she didn't care, she told me it didn't matter, that I was moving anyway…no apology, no anything…but she told me she still loved me," Naruto gave a ghost of a chuckle before it started to turn into laughter.

"I nearly murdered two people that day," Naruto grinned, though it was a dark wicked grin…and it scared the girls a bit. He gave a deep breath, calming his emotions entirely, seemingly back to his old self. "But I didn't and I continued with the move. A few months later, I get a postcard…they sent me a picture of their wedding,"

"Wait…your only 17, that's not…"

"It is in Japan. Age laws are different in different countries," Naruto lied smoothly. "Anyway, after that…I vowed not to build any kind of connection with people, because I would only get hurt. You three, are making me break that vow," Naruto finished with a weak smile.

"Bottom line…I am aware of your feelings, and I want to return them but I can't…because it wouldn't be fair. I am heavily attracted to all of you…" Naruto leaned up from the couch and gazed at each one of them in the eyes, seriously. "I want…all of you,"

It was silence for a good ten minutes or so as the girls stared at him. "I know it might be impossible for you three to…actually agree with this and share me, but I'm not willing to only be with one of you…I don't want to hurt any of you if I can help it,"

"So you're really serious about this, you want us to be in your harem?" Rosalie demanded and Naruto gave a nod. "I'm not being in no harem with this girl," Rosalie pointed to Bella.

Naruto gazed at her before he glanced towards Rosalie who was in a trance. Rosalie quickly noticed and narrowed her eyes just as Alice came back to reality. She gave a look towards Naruto then towards Bella and Rosalie, specifically Bella.

"I…need time to…think on this," Alice said and Naruto nodded as he still gazed at Rosalie who was a bit anxious at his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm going to give you guys a month to discuss it amongst yourselves and decide," Naruto told them. "Rosalie," he called and she raised a brow as he glanced towards Bella, then turned to Alice. Alice also raised a curious brow as he turned back to Rosalie.

"There is no need to be hostile to Bella," Naruto told her. "She has done nothing to you, do not take the frustration you have out on her," with that he stood. "I have somewhere to be right now, you know how to let yourselves out," Naruto walked over and kissed each of their foreheads before he left…he actually had business to take care of.

Once he had left the room, the three girls gazed at each other. Rosalie however gave a thoughtful glare at Bella. The girl simply stood, grabbed her bag and walked out, not saying goodbye to either.

The door had shut and Alice turned to Rosalie, "Naruto is right Rosalie…the way you treat Bella is unfair to her," Alice told her and Rosalie scowled. "What did she do to you?"

"What do you mean?! She is trying to take Naruto from me! That's enough reason!" Rosalie growled and Alice gave a frown.

"You're not serious are you, I don't know if you realized, but I want Naruto too Rose. So how come you are not mistreating me?" Alice wondered and Rosalie frowned as she thought about it.

"Well that's because you're my sister, Alice…she is not, she's just a fragile human," Rosalie snorted as she crossed her arms and Alice shook her head.

"Well…you better start letting go of your jealousy towards her humanity and feelings for Naruto," Alice warned and Rosalie blinked. "Naruto is serious about this harem idea Rose…and just a few minutes ago, I had a vision…" Alice started.

Rosalie paid close attention as Alice explained, "Naruto was laying under a tree, sleeping peacefully…and laying on his chest was me and Bella…she was a vampire…and you weren't in it," Alice told her and Rosalie looked a bit peeved at this.

"You're visions aren't always right Alice," Rosalie reminded and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yes…but they do come true when some one is positive about their choice. Naruto is positive about having a harem, Bella and I are positive we want to be with him, even if that means sharing. And right now…you are positive of not being with Naruto because of Bella," Alice informed as she stood up.

"You might want to think long and hard on your choices Rosalie…What is important? Your jealousy of Bella's humanity? Or the chance to finally be with your mate?" With that said, Alice left, leaving Rosalie alone.

"Lock up when you're done,"

* * *

Bella sighed as she pulled off her pants and her jacket, now only in her panties and tank top, making sure her door was locked she got in bed and laid her head down.

_I want all three of you_

"He actually admitted it…what is he stupid?" Bella whispered to herself. Turning in her bed she frowned, "What makes him think that I want to be in this harem of his?" Closing her eyes she started to drift to sleep, "Stupid,"

* * *

Bella's eyes fluttered open to see she was laying down under the sky. Moving her hand she felt soft grass, so she leaned up to see that she was in a grassy meadow surrounded by flowers and tall trees.

Standing up she looked at herself to she was wearing short basket ball shorts with a tank top. Shrugging, Bella followed the path through the trees and heard rushing water. Walking down the path, the trees parted allowing her to see the magnificent view of the glistening waterfall and pool.

The water was crystal clear, sparkling and all. It was really beautiful. Her attention however was given to the figure that emerged from the water, swinging their head back, their hair flipping from the front of their face to the back, showing off straight waist length seemingly silky brown hair.

The sun which was out, shone on the figures pale marble skinned beautifully curved body. Within moments, the skin started to shimmer before glittering like diamonds…it was extraordinary. The figure faced her, allowing Bella to take in more of their appearance.

Automatically Bella knew it was a female that was completely naked. Bella got an eye full of her perfectly bountiful perky breasts, toned stomach, wide hips and beautiful legs. The woman smiled almost as if she was happy to see her; showing off her pearly white straight teeth. Bella also couldn't stop gazing at the woman's bright happy golden eyes.

In Bella's eyes…this woman was absolutely perfect.

The woman walked towards her with an almost smug smirk, her hips swaying and breasts jiggling as she moved. Bella watched as she laid down on her back in the soft grass, not too far from her. The woman smiled as she leaned up and looked towards the pool, so Bella followed her gaze.

And her eyes widened once she saw another person emerge, and immediately knew it was a man. Her eyes focused on the glistening water drops rolling down his perfectly tone god like body. His wonderful toned biceps, triceps, pecs, and 8 pack. His skin was a light tan to it, his hair messy shoulder length golden blond hair, perfectly white straight teeth with slightly long canines…and those eyes. Perfectly azure…

He was flawless.

The man turned towards her and Bella realized that this….god, was Naruto. He began walking and Bella couldn't keep her eyes off his very healthy and full package, since he too was naked.

Bella panted lightly as he came closer, his eyes directed on her. But much to her confusion and utter disappointment, he passed her, going to the woman. Turning, she watched as Naruto started to lower to hover over the gorgeous woman.

"_Speak your desires Bella_," Naruto whispered, though loud enough for both women to hear. Bella took a step forward towards the two, her eyes focused on Naruto, and without hesitation, she spoke.

"You/_You_,"

Bella's eyes widened as she turned them to the woman and concluded that this woman was hers. Naruto gave a smirk as he leaned down and claimed her lips. As Bella watched her dream self and Naruto make-out sensually, passionately, and sexually…her dream self's golden eyes turned on her…

And winked.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Bella, Bella someone is here to see you," Charlie said from outside of the door, waking Bella from her dream. She jolted up, and looked around to see she was no longer in the beautiful meadow with the most two flawless people she's ever laid eyes on.

Realizing that Charlie was calling her, Bella got out of bed, grabbed a pair of shorts and opened the door. "Yes?" she asked, peeking her head out. Charlie thumbed downstairs and she sighed.

"Is it Naruto?" she asked, hoping it was. Charlie shook his head as they walked downstairs. And Bella was vastly surprised when she saw Alice Cullen standing in her living room.

The girl turned her gaze on her and smiled softly, giving a wave. "Hi Bella, can we talk?" Alice wondered as Charlie smiled at her as he walked back to the couch. Bella blinked before giving a slow nod, then a sure one.

"Y-yeah, come on up," Bella allowed and Alice nodded as she made her way up the stairs. Bella glanced to Charlie who gave a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes, following Alice.

When they entered her room, Bella closed and locked the door while Alice stood in the middle of the room, glancing around. Bella apologized for the light mess before sitting on the bed.

Alice set her bag down and sat beside Bella before taking a deep breath. "Um," Alice started, almost nervously. "Look Bella, I know we haven't really spoken to each other and are not really friends but…I'm willing to change all that to be with Naruto,"

"Wait…your actually considering being in his harem or whatever?" Bella asked and Alice shook her head.

"No, I _am_ going to be with him, harem or not. I really _really_ like him, so I'm willing to make sacrifices to be with him. If that means I have to share him with others…I will," Alice declared and Bella was really taken aback by this.

"What about Rosalie? Doesn't she have a problem with you being with Naruto as well?" Bella wondered and Alice gave a short sigh.

"Rosalie is just difficult. She has…a special past before she was adopted into the family. While I see her point, I do not agree with the way she is treating you. Rosalie is having a hard time determining what she wants…" Alice muttered before shaking her head again, "But Rosalie is not important, this is between us," Alice returned on track.

"What makes you think that at least us being with Naruto will change anything? Do you honestly believe this will work out? I mean…he is a man, and most men don't know how to appreciate or work with just one, what makes you think he of all people can work with two or even three if we include Rosalie?" Bella questioned and Alice gave a small smile.

"Because I believe in him. Naruto isn't like most men, he has a really good heart. Even though none of us are with him, he's put us before himself…I believe Naruto will treat us equally," Alice told her and Bella shook her head.

"I don't want to be treated the same…"

"Not the same…equally," Alice corrected. "Everyone is different…so if he buys me an expensive car for my birthday, it might work…but with you it probably won't because might prefer just a nice romantic dinner," Alice elaborated.

"By equally I mean, he will show his love in different ways, but it will all add up to the same thing. I doubt one will get more than the other, because that would not be fair, and like you said, it wouldn't work out," Alice explained an Bella nodded in understanding.

Alice gave another sigh as she grabbed and held Bella's hand. "Look, I'm not trying to convince you to do something you don't want. You might think this idea is totally stupid and decide to hook up with Edward instead or something," Alice continued.

"But I want you to know that if you are willing to give this a shot, I am more than willing to work with you so this could be as painless as possible," Alice told her, "I apologize for the seemingly cold shoulder I gave beforehand…it wasn't my exact intentions…but I am here to extend a hand of friendship for the mutual benefit that is Naruto Uzumaki," she smiled.

Bella gazed at her hand which was still in Alice's and pondered on it. The image of the flawless Naruto kissing her perfect self made her loins tingle a bit. The two looked happy…her dream self especially. Maybe this could work out after all.

Smiling, Bella turned to Alice and gave a nod.

"I guess we are in agreement then,"

* * *

Naruto opened his azure blue eyes, being greeted to a dark very large chamber. Instead of his lounging clothes, he stood in some threads that were more durable, flexible and mobile.

It was his Six path sage technique outfit, just without the flames and such. The jacket wad a dark orange and his pants tucked into his shinobi sandals. Tied around his forehead was a seemingly brand new _Shinobi Alliance_ headband.

Naruto waited for a few moments before he started walking forward, a blank expression on his face. "Time to wake up, there is something I need," Naruto spoke in a commanding cold voice.

In the darkness, a single metallic silver ripple pattern eye with 10 tomoe's opened, piercing through the darkness to glare at Naruto. Growls were heard and Naruto continued walking not phased.

"Yeah yeah, growl growl to you too bitch," Naruto insulted, his sapphire eyes bleeding red as his pupil became rectangle and a vertical black slit pierced through it. Suddenly golden flames started to appear before it surrounded Naruto completely in a swirl, but he did not stop his approach towards the eye.

Once the swirl of flames dissipated, it revealed Naruto covered from head to toe in the golden flames. "The judged moved your court date," Naruto finished walking and rested a hand on his hip as he glared at the eye.

"Let the trial begin,"

* * *

**And that ends this chapter! Hip-hip hurray!**

**Like always, hoped you guys liked it.**

**You found out...a simple 'modern' day version of what happened between Naruto and Hinata. But soon...real soon...you'll be graced enough to see a flashback WHOOP!**

**I don't really have else much to say this chapter besides that next chapter, Naruto will be fighting Jubi for the control of it's power.**

**Will he lose and have to try again? **

**Or…**

**Will he kick major ass and take properly take Jubi's power as his own?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAG-**

**I MEAN **_**MYTHS ARE REAL...HAREM EDITION**_**!**

**TEEHEE!**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Red and silver glared at each other for about ten minutes and then stomping was heard, the water rippled and the chamber shook but Naruto had not changed his stance nor expression.

His eyes narrowed as he shot forward, avoiding the stabbing from the sharp large tail. Naruto continued running down the chamber, flipping and avoiding the tails that swung and stabbed at him.

Crouching quickly, Naruto jumped towards the eye. In his hand, a black orb formed before red wind spun around, forming a shuriken around it. Scowling, Naruto threw the orb and watched it explode in front of the eye.

As he floated in the air, his eyes glanced to the side and he immediately flew down to avoid the giant hand that clapped together with the other one. Landing Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as the beast gave a roar.

Suddenly the entire chamber had been lit and Naruto felt gravity increase making him grunt lightly. Gazing up he saw the jubi with is bulbous head, sharp teeth, mucular arms but animal like body…it made no damn sense.

It gave a roar, the wind blowing but Naruto stood there unfazed. "I don't want to borrow your chakra fucker…I'm taking it! All of it!" Naruto growled with a smirk as his chakra entity appeared behind him.

Jubi gave a snarl before opening it's mouth and casting a bijudama. Naruto still wasn't fearful, in fact he began walking towards it. Firing the bijudama, it raced towards Naruto who started jogging then broke out into a sprint.

As the bijudama and Naruto rushed at each other Naruto cocked his leg back before swinging it upward just before the ball met with the tip of his nose. Once his foot connected with it, flew towards the ceiling, blowing a hole through it, allowing the moonlight from outside to shine through.

Naruto looked up basking in the light before he looked back down to see that the juubi had created an army of clones. It was him…against them.

With roars they charged and Naruto sighed as he rushed towards them. Upon entering the crowd, Naruto began the fight. One clone tried hitting him from behind but he delivered a spinning back kick to the head before blocking the fist from another, breaking it's arm before elbowing it in the face.

Using that arm he grabbed, he swung the beast around, hitting the others before releasing it and deflecting a fist down before back flipping to kick it in the face. As he landed, he spun around and moved his head from a swing and reacted with a punch to its face. Jumping Naruto, landed on ones back and snapped its neck before ripping the head off and threw it at another clone. He kicked off the headless body and gave a back flip before cocking his arm back and firing an imari beam from his palm, erasing a whole wide row.

Naruto glanced behind him as he ducked under the tail swing and spun around to deliver an uppercut. Grabbing it's ankle he slammed it down to the ground before stomping it then jetting off to handle the Juubi. But as he ran towards it, the clones started to pile on him before he had fell to the ground with a pile on top of him.

It was a few moments before an explosion took place, eradicating them all, revealing a completely fine Naruto. Naruto dusted off his shoulder as the Massive biju ran towards him.

The beast swung it's arm down at him but he blurred out of sight, appearing to be running up it's arm. With the other arm it tried swatting him off, but he flipped to the side, dodging the swipe and continued running up its arm till her reached the shoulder.

He crouched and Jubi used the chance to use it's tails to knock him off but before they even met with Naruto's body, he had jumped to the head, landing. "I don't need to beat you Jubi, just take your chakra," Naruto smirked as he raised his hand, creating an Imari Rasenshuriken.

Slamming his hand down, caused it to slam it's head against the ground, showing how powerful the technique was. Naruto gave a smirk as he grabbed onto it's chakra entity and began to pull. Jubi gave a snarl as it send a burst of KI at him, causing his chakra to darken, causing him to grimace.

He quickly let go and snarled as he punched Juubi's head, making it flinch in pain. "I'm not fucking with you bitch! GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Naruto roared as he began to repeatedly bash it's head over and over and over.

Juubi gave another roar as it released a burst of power causing Naruto to grimace again as he was pushed off. Getting up, Juubi spun around and its fist met with Naruto's body causing the man to give a shout of pain.

He fell to the ground before getting up and wiping his mouth. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought of a way to fight this monster. Taking a deep breath he rushed towards Juubi again, forming hand signs.

Suddenly 10 of his clones appeared beside him, all of them performing the same hand signs.

"Fire style: Great fire destruction!" The Naruto's shouted as they each did their own thing. Three stood on the left side, another three on the right, three in front and the original was in the air above Juubi.

Azure flames blew out from the Naruto's, towards Juubi. The fire burned for about ten minutes but it had not affected the beast. It's arm shot out of the fire and was about to smash the clones when suddenly it heard a roar from above.

Looking up it saw it was Naruto, holding an Imari in his hand. "IMARI!"

Juubi gave a piercing scream as the attack had made impact with it's eye. Naruto landed on the ground and pointed at the Juubi. "CHAIN!"

Suddenly ten more Naruto's appeared and all twenty clones shot out about 100 chains each from their hands and chest. The chains wrapped around each tail and limb, brining it down to the ground.

"HEAVE!" Naruto commanded and the clones began moving back, pulling on the monster. The original zoomed towards the Juubi's chest, landing. He planted his hand on it and reached deep with both hands now. Grabbing, Naruto began to pull and with a roar he landed on the ground and started to run, dragging out the chakra entity.

The Juubi continued to screech as it glared at Naruto, growling deeply it released another burst of chakra…however it was more focused. Naruto paused in his running, falling to his knees as his right eye turned pitch black.

The biju then started laughing and Naruto gave a deep grimace as he started to stand and try to continue pulling but it was not working. His golden flames were starting to die out, and his features became more animalistic.

"UGRAHAA!"

* * *

_"Maybe you should do something to make it up to her,"_

_Naruto frowned as he glanced back at Sasuke who sat in the Hokage desk. The Uchiha head put his feet up and leaned back giving a shrug while Naruto gazed at his village._

_"But…I've tried everything Teme…it feels…useless," Naruto sighed and Sasuke gave a nod._

_"Naruto, do you even understand what she's feeling?" Sasuke asked and Naruto gave a nod, a deeper frown._

_"How can I not? We've been arguing for the past couple of months now…she…she just doesn't get it. There is nothing I can do about this…this curse…" Naruto scowled as he gazed at his hands. Sasuke closed his eyes before scratching his cheek._

_"Why not get her pregnant," Sasuke suggested and Naruto blinked turning to him._

_"How is getting her pregnant going to help my marriage?" Naruto wondered and Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Idiot…having a baby is the only thing I see right now that will save your marriage. If you give her a baby, something that the rest of us have…then she won't feel as left out. It will give her something to do than just stew in the fact she is getting older and you are not," Sasuke explained and Naruto hummed._

_"That actually sounds like a brilliant idea, but…she won't even let me get a 4 minute hug let alone sex her. Sasuke, she is livid…" Naruto stressed but Sasuke shook his head as he corrected his friend._

_"She is not livid, she is just depressed. The one person she loves the most she finally has but she is getting older as minutes go by, you on the other hand are like that…young and healthy…forever," Sasuke said and Naruto gave a grumble._

_"Look, just…show her that you still love her…no matter how old she gets. After all, you must love her a lot considering you choose her over Sakura…oh, she asked about you by the way," Sasuke said and Naruto raised a brow._

_"Really? I didn't know Sakura-chan still thought about me after I turned her down," Naruto muttered and Sasuke gave a nod._

_"Yeah, Karin tells me all the time how Sakura keeps asking about you and such. You should say hi to her one of these days…it's been some time since, well you know," Sasuke mentioned and Naruto nodded._

_"Well it's actually kind of hard when you are the Hokage and she is the head medic…busy schedules and such," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Now back to Hinata-chan…"_

_"Yeah…like I said just show her you still love her. Buy her some candy, take her out to an expensive restaurant, wine and dine her then talk about having some kids or something," Sasuke advised and Naruto nodded._

_"Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you knew this kind of stuff," Naruto teased and Sasuke huffed._

_"Well when your married to a woman like fucking Karin…it's hard not too," Sasuke grumbled before he got up. "Anyway, I'm gone. I'll tell Kiba and the others you have business to take care of so you won't be able to hang,"_

_"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto smiled and Sasuke just gave a mock two finger salute before he left. Leaving Naruto alone in his office, he sat down at his desk and searched for the best restaurant in the village._

_Once he made reservations, he headed out for some shopping. As he walked through the village he greeted and smiled at the villagers who greeted and waved at him. Naruto smiled as he reached a certain flower shop and walked in._

_"Ohayo! Welcome to…oh hey there! Long time no see Hokage-sama!" a 26 year old Ino teased her fellow blond. Naruto gave a sheepish grin as he greeted Ino but he paused once he saw the person that she was talking too face her._

_His face was completely awestruck by the beauty that was one pink haired Sakura Haruno. Her hair was much longer, stopping at her waist and her body had grown more womanly, child bearing hips, nice thighs and a great ass too boot. While she was still not very impressive in bust like Ino or Hinata, they had grown as well, maybe a B-cup?_

_"Yeah, long time no see, Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled softly at him and Naruto blinked trying to regain his bearings. He ignored Ino who had a very childish grin on her face as she looked between her best friend and her Hokage._

_"S-sakura-chan," Naruto greeted and Sakura giggled before she walked over to Naruto and gave a mocking pout._

_"What, can't I get a hug Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked and Naruto smiled before he hugged the 5'4 foot woman. He unconsciously took in her scent to smell fresh strawberries. Ino watched them as they held each other for some time, while it was only a couple of minutes, maybe 2, it was still long._

_"It's so great to see you Naruto-kun," Sakura told him as they pulled away from each other. "How long has it been? Four, five years?" she asked with a raised brow and he gave a sad smile with a nod. "What's kept you away for so long?"_

_"Just work, the other kages have had me swamped since my initiation…and what about you miss head medic? Visiting someone works both ways," he countered and she smirked poking his chest._

_"Ha ha smartass. But I've been busy too, Shisou really gave me a job…it's hectic…I barely get enough sleep as is," Sakura told him and he nodded in understanding, as he too hadn't gotten much sleep lately. "How's Hinata?" Sakura asked._

_"She's doing…alright," Naruto hesitated, something both women noticed. "I just came to get her some flowers," Naruto said and Ino nodded, already knowing what to get her friend. "What about you, any luck with that Yuji guy?"_

_Sakura shook her head, giving a shrug. "Nope, he and I broke up a few years back…been single ever since. But you would know that if you kept in contact baka," Sakura teased as she poked him again._

_"Well I'm sorry!" Naruto defended before the two started laughing. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura gave a shrug._

_"Taking a mandatory break. I haven't had a personal life in so long that work is all I do…so I got bored and decided to see what Ino was up too. Karin is busy dealing with Itachi," Sakura said, bringing up Sasuke's three year old son._

_"I bet…little tyke is nothing like his uncle," Naruto laughed and Sakura nodded with a smile. Ino returned with the flowers and handed them to Naruto who paid up front. "Well it was really good seeing you after all this time Sakura-chan, we should really catch up sometime soon," Naruto suggested and Sakura gave a nod. "Thanks Ino, tell your pops I said hey, later guys," Naruto waved as he gave Sakura a side hug before walking out._

_He gave a relaxed sigh as he walked down the street headed to his home, but he stopped when he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw that it was Sakura, jogging towards him. "What's up Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura gave a small sheepish smile as she spoke up, "Well Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you were free maybe later today…or tonight?" Sakura wondered and Naruto hummed in thought before smiling._

_"Well I have plans with Hinata-chan tonight, and I'm about to give her these flowers…but we can have lunch in about an hour," Naruto offered and she nodded._

_"Well I'll stop by the tower in an hour then," Sakura smiled and Naruto nodded. Once the two said their temporary farewells, Naruto headed straight for his house._

_He walked through the front yard of his beautiful mansion and figured Hinata was in the garden, or on the balcony in their room. So since he was downstairs he checked the garden to see she was there, only the fox kits playing together._

_He then silently ran up stairs and headed to his luxurious bedroom, the door was closed though. Raising a brow he opened it and peeked his head inside to see it was empty. The bed was made, t.v off and the rest of the room, neat._

_Walking inside he walked passed the bathroom to the balcony to see that his wife was in fact on the balcony. She was wearing a cobalt blue gown, gazing at the village. Naruto took a deep breath before he knocked the door, earning her attention._

_Hinata turned and raised a brow when she her husband holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. "Naruto…you're home a bit early," she pointed out and Naruto nodded as he walked forward._

_"Yeah…I was thinking about you and decided to ditch the office for a bit. Here, these are for you," Naruto held them out and Hinata took them. He noticed however how she didn't sniff them like she used too before smiling…but she did thank him, however it was a bit…dry._

_Naruto said she was welcome and was a bit surprised when she gave him a hug. Smiling to himself he tried to go in for a kiss but she turned her head, causing him to kiss he cheek. Naruto's smile fell once he realized it and backed away._

_Clearing his throat for his own benefit, he put on a weak smile. "I made a reservation for dinner tonight, so look even more beautiful," he told her and she blinked, furrowing her brows._

_"What's the occasion?" She asked and Naruto gave a shrug, along with a smile._

_"Does there have to be an occasion when I just want to show my wife love?" Naruto smiled but Hinata didn't. She gazed at him before nodding slowly._

_"Okay, I'll be ready around…what time is reservation?" she asked and her answer was 8, "I'll be ready at 7:30," Hinata told him before turning away, gazing over the balcony. Naruto looked a bit down before he gave one more try._

_"Hinata-chan," he called kindly. Hinata gave him a side glance, telling him he had her attention. "You know I love you right? And that I would give you the world if you asked me too?"_

_Hinata was silent for a few moments, playing with her ring. "Yes…I know Naruto…I love you too," she said and Naruto frowned….that didn't sound convincing. But he just nodded his head, and surprised her when he hugged her from behind, kissing her head._

_With that done, he turned around walked away._

* * *

"UGHA!" Naruto screamed as he released Juubi's chakra. The beast gave a victorious roar as he stood up to regain his bearings. Looking around he saw that his clones had dispelled.

Naruto gave a growl as his features became fierce once more. "You bastard!" Naruto howled as he ran towards Juubi, avoiding the tail swipes and whips. Jumping forward, Naruto formed a rasenshuriken in his hand.

"Rasenshuriken!" he threw it at the monster but it did nothing, which he should've expected. This bitch was hard to fight, just like during the war so long ago. But he still needed to try…he had to win!

Naruto crossed his forearms together to block the punch that was from Juubi's fist. He gave a grunt of immense pain as he landed back down to the ground. Naruto summoned twenty clones and they began working on jutsu.

"Wood style: Deep Forest emergence!" four Naruto's shouted and suddenly from the chamber ground, large thick roots and trees sprouted to form around Juubi while other clones were trying to hold it down with chains but it was a struggle.

The thick forest tree began to trap the thrashing biju. It's tails beginning to smash against the forest to break free. Juubi even tried using an Imari but when it fired, the chain around it's neck yanked causing it to misfire.

Naruto clapped his hands together and suddenly the forest was lit ablaze; a pillar of mass fiery destruction, destroying the chamber sealing. Naruto and his clones watched the biju burn, waiting for it to finish so the original could take what was his.

However, it would have to wait because a tail literally swept away the clones dispelling them and Naruto had to flip out of the way to avoid being hit. Emerging from the flames, Juubi gave a roar to the heavens, before it focused on him, and he could tell it was a pissed.

Naruto grimaced as he watched the monster form another Imari….though this time more concentrated. Deciding not to stand their like a typical idiot, Naruto began to charge his own attack. He activated his sage biju mode, and the nine orbs floating behind him morphed into one.

It was large at first but began shrinking into the palm of Naruto's hand. Calling upon his chakra arms, it started to weave the chakra around it while Naruto kept his eyes on Jubi. The beast's imari gave a pulse of power just as Juubi turned to Naruto.

With a mighty beastly scream, it fired the Jubi Imari at Naruto. And in just the right time, Naruto's attack had finished. Crouching, he jumped towards the flying imari, brining his arm back he then threw it forward, clashing with the Jubi Imari.

"Geh!" Naruto grunted as he was having trouble matching and overpowering the enemy attack. Naruto's chakra arms formed once more and began to push and concentrate power into Naruto's attack. And it was working because it was being pushed back and back some more. "GUUUAARAAAH!"

With a scream of his own, Naruto pushed his attack and Juubi's attack forward, sending the combined attack back at the biju. It made impact and Naruto took this opportunity to grab Juubi's chakra and make it his own…permanently.

He was doing a good job, able to yank it out and run a good few yards before Juubi's evil nature started to affect it's and his chakra again. Naruto tried to fight it, he needed to fight it or he would lose it again.

The chakra continued to become tainted and Naruto's left eye went through the change. Naruto gave a contorted expression but it was no use…his right eye had changed as well.

"HUAAGRRAAH!"

_"Are you okay Naruto-kun? You seem down,"_

_Naruto blinked as he took his lips from his smoothie. He and Sakura had caught an early lunch, hoping that his mind wouldn't be on the cold shoulder he was getting lately from Hinata. Being trapped in his office would not help._

_"Hmm? I'm fine Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a weak smile as he turned back to his smoothie. Sakura gave a frown before having a bright smile._

_"I'm really happy you agreed to have lunch with me Naruto-kun," Sakura told him and Naruto gave her a somewhat surprised look. "Don't give me that look I am, its been so long since we've done this…in fact, I don't even the last time team 7 had a friendly outing," Sakura murmured to herself in thought before snapping her fingers._

_"I remember, its when you were announced Hokage…a few days later though since everyone wanted to celebrate with you," Sakura laughed and Naruto gave a small smile, while that was a fond memory of his…there was a part of that day which he didn't like to remember._

_"Are you happy, Naruto?" Blinking again, he looked up to see Sakura had a wistful smile on her lips, though her eyes were curious._

_"What do you mean Sakura-chan? Of course I'm happy! I accomplished my dream! I'm Hokage, people actually are acknowledging me, I have a beautiful wife…the only thing I'm missing is some kids!" Naruto grinned before giving a laugh._

_Sakura's smile turned into a frown before she gave a curious raised eye brow, "Hinata hasn't become pregnant yet?" he stopped laughing and shook his head, "What's taking so long? Everyone was sure that after you guys got married that…"_

_"Well plans change Sakura," Naruto said a bit harshly and as soon as the words left his lips he cursed inwardly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I did…_

_"No it's okay Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled as she moved a lock behind her ear. "You're right…plans do change…sometimes not for the better," Sakura frowned before giving a sigh. "Listen Naruto-kun,"_

_Naruto did so, noticing the serious expression she bore. "Even though we haven't seen each other in a long time…I can still see past your smile. I know you are not telling the whole truth about my question, and that's okay…I don't blame you," Sakura shook her head and Naruto frowned._

_"I was just hoping to…have a serious conversation with one of my best friends…like old times," She smiled nostalgically before shaking her head. "Anyway, I have to go, I'm sure something is wrong at the hospital or something," Sakura chuckled as she called for the check._

_Naruto gazed at her with soft eyes as the check arrived. She was about too look at it but Naruto waved it off, "Just put it on my tab," the waiter nodded before walking off and Sakura blinked. "Hey, being Hokage has it's perks," he smirked and she simply smiled._

_"Well…I kind of understand where she is coming from Naruto-kun," Sakura shrugged as they sat on a hill watching the sunset. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head with a nod._

_"Yeah but…"_

_"However…she should consider how you feel as well…and she isn't," Sakura added causing Naruto to blink as he looked at her. Sakura decided to explain further, "It's not like you wanted to be immortal…only people like Orochimaru would. She is not taking into account that yes while she is getting older…everyone else you care about is getting older too,"_

_Naruto nodded slowly agreeing with her. "You're watching everyone grow into adults and have families of their own…your teachers getting old and passing on…and here you are still physically 17 till the end of time," Sakura nudged, "It's has to be hard…and it is a big sacrifice,"_

_"It is…but every time I try to bring it up…she just shuts me down. She doesn't care, and it hurts Sakura," Naruto sighed and Sakura grabbed his hand, playing with it a bit._

_"I know it does Naruto-kun…but you just have to find a way to deal with it. I'm sure Hinata still loves you, she is just upset…but unless you show her that no matter what age she is, that you still love her, she'll continue to be upset and until she gets over it," she said and Naruto grumbled, it was basically the same thing Sasuke said._

_It was silent between them before Sakura spoke, interlacing the fingers together, "If I was in Hinata's position…in fact, I wouldn't be because I wouldn't care," Sakura smiled and he gave her a confused look. "I mean think about it…since I was a little girl I've had this crush on this boy and we finally end up married and I know he is mine and only mine…I wouldn't care if he was immortal…not in the way it is affecting me at least," Sakura explained and Naruto still gazed at her._

_"If there was no way to make you mortal Naruto-kun…I would try my damn hardest to make sure I became immortal too…so neither of us would have to suffer," Sakura told him before gazing into his eyes. "I would work till I dropped to be with you forever Naruto-kun…because I would love you till the end of time,"_

_"Sakura-chan…" Naruto called softly and Sakura smiled sadly as she wiped a tear from her eye._

_Giving a sad laugh she spoke, "I'm sorry for getting all emotional," she apologized aware that Naruto was still gazing at her. "It's just that…I'm upset at Hinata," Sakura admitted once her tears were gone._

_"You are?" he asked, not exactly surprised but he still wanted to know why. Sakura nodded, scooting a bit closer to him._

_"Upset and jealous. My last chance at truly loving you once I figured out my feelings and she took it from me, because she got to you first. Yeah I was happy that you were finally happy…but…"_

_"You wanted me to be happy with you," Naruto finished and Sakura gave another nod._

_"And Hinata has you and she's completely on the bullshit. I mean, no kids? You've always wanted a big family…but she's so caught up on getting older that she…ugh," Sakura groaned before shaking her head. Gazing into Naruto's eyes she placed her hand on his cheek._

_"Hinata is really lucky to have you Naruto, but she is not seeing it. If I didn't care how loyal you were to her…I would honestly try and steal you from her…but, I don't want to ruin our friendship so…I'm just going to leave you with this," Sakura whispered before landing a long kiss on the corner of his lips._

_Naruto sat there as he watched Sakura pull away. Getting up she ruffled his hair before leaving him alone to his thoughts. He gazed up to the stars and gave a sigh…_

_"I should've stuck with Sakura,"_

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" Naruto snarled as he detached himself from Juubi's chakra. His features turned back to normal as he glared at beast.

"This is getting me nowhere," Naruto grumbled as he held his head. These damn memories were fucking with him! It was trying to remake him relive it so he would fall to his darkness…like he did back then.

Juubi gazed at him, almost as if it was smirking at him. With a growl he pointed the beast, "I will take your power! And you won't exist! ANY LONGER!" Naruto roared as his chakra burst around him, his flames igniting to form his chakra biju sage mode.

Naruto raced towards the monster, avoiding the tails that tried to smash him. In a flash he appeared on the side of Juubi's head, holding a giant Imari Rasengan. He pushed it against the beasts head but it didn't do what he had intended. Moving to the side, he avoided the hand snatching at him.

Landing on the wall he weaved through hand signs before clapping his hands, "Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!"

Bursting from the ground, just as large as Juubi were nine Chinese dragons with elephant trunk noses; five of the dragons bound and started to absorb Juubi's chakra while the last four began to attack the biju, biting down on it's neck, head, hip and connection to it's tails.

The beast roared and Naruto made one hand seal, a trick he picked up from Madara. "Tengai Shinsei!"

The clouds were parting and he could feel the air getting a bit warmer. And after a few moments enormous meteor was breaking through the sky, headed straight towards the Juubi. Naruto watched in fascination as the meteor fell from the heavens of his seal. The Biju must have finally noticed it because it started to struggle even more, and Naruto quickly re-focused on his first jutsu, strengthening it from the chakra it absorbed from Juubi.

Still not going down without a fight Juubi started to charge another Imari. Naruto narrowed his eyes as it fired the imari, causing the meteor to explode. It cheered with a screech but halted when a second meteor followed after it, this time coming down faster than the last. Naruto had a smirk on his lips as he watched it all unfold.

Naruto closed his eyes a bit as the meteor fired down on Juubi, a massive explosion followed by a shockwave taking place. Once it was over, Naruto landed on the ground and walked over to the biju that was to be unconscious…hopefully.

Fire burned around the broken chamber thanks to the shattered wood. A large crater from the explosion was also present. Naruto walked forward with a blank expression before his eyes narrowed, jumping back, he avoided the three swinging tails of Juubi.

"You just don't know when to give up…do you?"

Naruto actually had a look of confused shock as he recognized that voice…it was one of the voices he came to hate. From the Naruto saw the silhouette of a person in the flames, standing at 5'5, ten monstrous tails waving around.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto snarled as the person walked out of the flames. He growled even more as he saw the completely naked form of one Hinata Hyuuga. His Ex-wife and the wife of Kiba Inuzuka.

Even though he was ignoring the bare titties and pussy in front of him, he did notice the changes of Hinata. For one her skin was a bit pale, her eye brows had been trimmed to decent sized dots to show off nobility, she had horns come out her head, and her hair was a bit longer and somewhat darker…oh and she had a slit in the middle of her forehead.

"Time and time again, you just can't leave me alone," Hinata muttered but Naruto knew better, it was not Hinata. It was Juubi, juubi or Kaguya, one of them taking on the form as Hinata, probably to fuck with his head….it was kind of working.

"Huh, I thought you would take the form of a man Juubi, not a woman…a bitch at that," Naruto taunted and Juubi gazed at the body before squeezing the breasts a bit perversely, but Naruto was not in the mood to care.

"Hmm, this body will do. I do not control which body I host, it is whoever my Jinchuriki wishes it to be…maybe not in the surface but in their deep subconscious," Juubi stated before snapping her fingers. Suddenly she was wearing clothes, though it wasn't much. She wore a black tube top to cover her breasts, a grey cape skirt with a white thong underneath.

"It doesn't matter to me, man, woman, child, animal…I don't give a damn! I just know by the end of the night…you will no longer exist!" Naruto grinned darkly as he rushed at Juubi. He threw a punch but she caught it with her hand.

Naruto growled lightly before he pulled his fist back and threw a kick at her head which she ducked under. "You are annoying me boy," she muttered before smacking him away.

Landing Naruto's eye twitched a bit as be blocked her punch with his forearm when she rushed him. He grunted in pain as he felt his bones rattled. Juubi maneuvered her body a bit, sweeping Naruto off his feet before snatching his ankles with her tails and threw him away.

The blond crashed to the ground before he flipped and skidded to a halt. He glared at Juubi, her Hinata face impassive. Taking a deep breath and doing hand signs, Naruto puffed his cheeks and blew out a stream of blue flames.

Juubi was meaning to dodge the attack but he appeared right in front of her, his fist surrounded by wind. He cocked his fist back and quickly punched her combined forearms that were used to block.

Juubi went crashing into a wall, and Naruto gazed before he blinked in surprise to see she was surrounded by black flames. But what surprised him the most was there was a ribcage around her.

'_Damn, I forgot, it's the fucking Juubi, meaning any technique can be used against me_,' Naruto wasted no more time to admire, using his speed to appear above her ready to deliver a monstrous axe kick. His foot slammed against the armor and after three seconds he blurred away to blow blue flames at her.

He waited a few seconds before everything surrounding Juubi was knocked away by her tails. Her Susanoo manifested into a complete being and suddenly pulled out a chain of flaming magmata's and threw each one at him. Humming, Naruto went through hands signs in a blur before finishing the least seal, "Wood Style: Dragon wood fortress!" he yelled and thick giant roots and trees shot up from the ground once more, forming a fortress around him to defend.

The magmata's hit against his defense, causing it to shake a bit sometimes. Juubi gave a quiet hum as Naruto wordlessly created two clones, having them along with himself jump into the sky. Weaving fire and water chakra inwardly, the clone on the left spewed out boiling mist to cloud Juubi's vision. The right clone grabbed onto Naruto and spun him around in mid air before chucking him towards the awaiting Juubi.

Naruto's form shot towards her like a bullet, and he was surrounded in wind as he tore through the air to attack the biju. Cocking back his fist, he used Hirashin to appear right in front of Juubi and smashed against her Susuanoo, knocking it away a bit.

The chakra guardian stumbled before it's arm rushed at him. Naruto barely managed to dodge as Juubi began swinging her tails at him as well. Suddenly the Susanoo appeared above him, ready to cruch him bit Naruto formed the full handsigns and pushed loads of chakra into his lungs to release a large stream of blue flames.

Juubi frowned, as she had her Susanoo create a shield and repel away the flames. Naruto cursed as he quickly raised his hand, an Imari covered in blue flames which began spinning into a shuriken, it also helped that the wind was powering it as well.

Cocking his hand back, he chucked it, making it soar through the air. With ease Juubi had her tail knocked it away. Naruto gave a growl and Juubi released her Susanoo for the time being.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped into the sky once more, blurring through a series of hand signs, finishing with a clap. "Earth Style: Titan!" suddenly the ground shook and Juubi kept her powerful eyes trained on Naruto.

In front of her, the large area of ground cracked before something broke through, revealing a giant statue of a man. Naruto landed on its head and ordered his earth summon to fly towards Juubi.

He scowled as Juubi's ten tails shot forward and stabbed through his Titan. He did notice how she lifted her arms and simply did two hand signs. Bulky roots ripped from the ground again and around her. Naruto landed on the ground but jumped once he saw the roots still growing in his path.

He jumped up and floated and watched as giant flowers and along with flowered trees were formed. He blinked as he realized what the jutsu was. It was the same jutsu Madara used during the war when he was brought back, The Flower Tree World; the pollen being very poisonous, so he couldn't breathe it in.

Naruto called upon his chakra arms and safely landed on the ground, however he had to create more when Juubi's tails started snatching at him. Naruto's chakra arms grabbed onto the tails and tried to push them back, but with no luck.

Suddenly two tails appeared and knocked him away, causing him to tumble away. Juubi then jumped in the air and blew out a massive wild ball of fire. Naruto matched the fire with powerful water cannon, causing the flames to disperse.

"Won't you just quit? My chakra is my own, and sooner or later I will be free again and this pathetic world will turn into ash," Juubi said and Naruto snorted.

"That's quite a goal for someone who won't exist very soon," Naruto taunted and Juubi narrowed her eyes. From her chakra, Juubi created a Katana and Naruto followed her move. The two stared at each other down before they blurred out of sight.

The two met in the middle, their swords clashed and pushed against one another. It was evenly matched before Naruto swung left and Juubi swung right, both creating great blades of wind that cut down each and every tree.

Both ignored as they went back at it. The fight was some what evenly matched, Naruto was quick with his steps and he seemed to anticipate where was she going to move next.

The two met in the middle, both of their war fans clashed against each other and pushing against one another. It was evenly matched before Naruto swung left and Risa swung right, both creating large blades of wind that cut down each and every tree.

All around the area were sonic booms, before the two appeared in the air, both their swords clashed against each other again. Juubi leaped back as did Naruto, both watching each other.

Juubi shifted her foot slightly before she vanished to appear behind Naruto, but the blond back flipped over her and tried striking only to see she vanished once more. The immortal spun around quickly to defend himself and was greeted to Juubi smashing her blade against his causing him to skid back a bit, gritting his teeth.

Juubi leaped back and lunged at Naruto; his blade barely able to parry hers before she kicked him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground with a crash. He quickly got up but Juubi was fast, rushing at him and knocking the air out of his lungs by elbowing his chest. Naruto had recovery time as she gave an uppercut to his chin.

Before he could get far, Juubi snatched his ankle and slammed him back down to the ground, creating another crater. She took a step forward and was going to point her blade at him when she felt something attach to her.

Looking down, she saw a chakra link in the valley of her breasts, sapping her chakra. Her eyes then focused on a smirking Naruto, "I don't need to beat you…just take your chakra," he said a bit tiredly.

Juubi gazed at him and he suddenly felt suffocated, and if he wasn't already on the ground, he would have collapsed. This power was not killer intent, by no means. It was spiritual, as if it didn't belong to living.

"I grow tired of your tricks boy," Juubi said to him as he was in a pit of distress. His consciousness started to decline as he gazed at Juubi…but he wasn't able to know it was Juubi…because all he saw and heard…was Hinata.

He blinked and the features Juubi added to Hinata, disappeared. So now he was truly seeing Hinata.

"My chakra is too much for you to handle, look at you…losing yourself. This is why I am supreme and you are simply scum," Juubi berated in Hinata's voice. Naruto's eyes started to blink tiredly, his vision becoming weak.

"H-hi-na-nata,"

* * *

_"Hinata?" Naruto called as he entered the house. Though his mind was still focused on his conversation with Sakura, he wanted to fully focus on his wife and make things good between them._

_He didn't get a reply and figured she was still getting dressed, it wasn't even 7:30 yet, in fact it was 15 minutes till 7. Feeling a bit hungry, Naruto went into the kitchen to have a snack._

_He found a cup of instant ramen and prepared it to be eaten. As he waited the tedious minutes, which he hated since he was a kid, he went into the fridge for a can of soda when he noticed something…_

_The sake he bought just a few days ago was missing. He searched throughout the fridge, even the freezer and the cabinets but nothing. He know he didn't drink nor Hinata because one, it hadn't been opened and two…Hinata wasn't a drinker like that._

_"That's weird…was it here earlier?" he muttered to himself. He wouldn't know because he didn't go into the fridge…but he was pretty sure it was there the night before. So where could it have gone?_

_Maybe Hinata decided to have some and took it with her? That was plausible, maybe she wanted to be relaxed a bit. Deciding to go with that, he shrugged and decided to eat his snack which was ready._

_Quickly, he gobbled it down before throwing it away and headed upstairs. Maybe if he was lucky and said the right things he could get some snuggle time with his wife before dinner. A hopeful smile on his face, he walked down the hallway to his bedroom._

_He saw the door was closed again and he peeked his head inside to see it was empty. The sheets were fine, t.v off…room still clean. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto called out once again, but got no response._

_He checked the bathroom to see that it was empty, he then checked the closet…empty as well. going to the balcony, he saw that it was vacant. He frowned, scratching the back of his head as he walked back to the room._

_Walking over to the dresser he saw that her purse was present…meaning she hadn't left the house. Maybe she was in the garden and he missed her. Shrugging he decided to go check and left his room._

_Headed downstairs he paused abruptly. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He tried to place the scent, and when he did…grief struck his heart and face. He wasn't angry…not yet, but he was depressed._

_Naruto didn't want to believe it but that would be stupid of him. Why didn't he realize it sooner? The fighting, the cold shoulder, the absence of suffix's, the distant stares. Was it because he didn't want to believe that Hinata could be so…whatever to hurt him like that? Did he not piece it together because he was determined he could make his wife happy again?_

_Naruto gave a sigh as he followed the scent to the guest room. He tried opening the door but it was locked, pressing his ear against it he heard silence. But he took a whiff and could smell the raunchy stench of sex…raw sex at that._

_Channeling chakra into his hand he placed it on the door to realize there was a seal at work…a couple too. Silencing seal, barrier seal, and an emotion seal...all made to prevent him from knowing. And Naruto could tell that it was Hinata's work…go figure._

_Naruto was tempted to blow the door to bits with a Rasengan but decided not too. So…he simply deactivated the seals…and regretted it as soon as he did. Why?_

_"AW FUCK! KIBA-KUN! YES MORE~! MORE!"_

_Naruto swallowed hard, his temper rising quickly. He put his hand on the door handle was going to twist when he halted._

_"FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"_

_Releasing his hand, Naruto took a step back and gazed at the door with a blank expression, but one could see in his eyes that he was broken. Turning around Naruto walked off before he was charged with murder._

* * *

_"Yip yip!" The fox kit in Naruto's lap yipped happily as he his master stroked his fur. Naruto gave a small smile as he sat on the steps of his door, though if one saw him right now, he didn't look too good. There were very noticeable bags under his now dead crimson eyes. His hair was more of a mess than usual and he kind of stunk of alcohol._

_"N-naruto?" the blond looked up to see a completely shocked Hinata who was gazing at the massive burning pile of…everything she owned. "What is this?!" she demanded and Naruto gave a shrug._

_"It's…your belongings…I took the liberty of burning them for you," he told her and Hinata looked at him as if he was insane. "No need to thank me,"_

_"THANK YOU?! I SHOULD KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TOO…"_

_"My money," Naruto interrupted with a cold stare. "All of this shit…you bought with my money…not yours…but mine. Your designer clothes, your regular clothes, your jewelry, your hair products, your makeup products and whatever else you bought since we married is in that fire….Roasted marshmallow?" Naruto offered and she simply stared at him with wide eyes. "No? here ya go Kit," Naruto smiled softly as he fed the fox who ate it greedily and gratefully._

_Naruto looked up to Hinata who was gazing at the still burning fire. "Oh, and don't think about buying anymore to replace it…I shut down whatever connections you have with my bank account. Last time I checked…about two hours ago, you had nothing," Naruto smiled and she glared at him before realization._

_"When did you…"_

_"Last night," Naruto shrugged as if it was nothing. "You probably didn't notice that we skipped out on dinner, since you were riding on Kiba's dick and stuff," Naruto snorted and Hinata sighed, glancing back to the flames._

_"Naruto-kun I can…"_

_"Stop," Naruto snarled. "I don't want to hear it bitch," Naruto insulted and she actually looked a bit hurt but Naruto didn't care. "Whatever excuse you want to give me…it's useless. You hurt me deeply…you make me regret even accepting that first date…in fact…I regret your entire existence,"_

_If Hinata was hurt by his words, she didn't show it, "You don't mean that, your just angry," she said and Naruto nearly socked the shit out of her. "Did you have to do this though?" she gestured to the burning clothes which was turning to ash._

_"Oh I thought of lots of ways to punish you. I bet you would have wished I'd been like any normal man who caught his wife cheating and beat your and Kiba's ass….but I decided not to do that, it would be too quick and simple…not satisfying enough,"_

_"Well are you satisfied?" she asked. Naruto glared at her. "Because…while I am hurt about this…it's material things…things Kiba-kun can replace with his love," slowly, Naruto was changing as she went on._

_"While I am sorry that I hurt you…I don't regret what I did…and I never will," Hinata stated as she took off her wedding and engagement rings and added them to the fire. "My dream was to have kids and grow old together with the person I loved most," Hinata told him._

_And Naruto clenched his fist while the fox in his lap looked between Naruto and Hinata, one furious and the other calm. "Kiba-kun can give me both…you couldn't," Hinata told him before resting her hand on her stomach. "I just came back from Kiba-kuns to tell him I am pregnant with his child,"_

_Suddenly Naruto's anger disappeared all together, taken over my complete shock. "I am two months, and he and I plan on getting married in the spring. I also arranged the divorce papers and had already signed them myself…it's just you who needs too…they should be on your desk,"_

_Naruto released the kit as he gazed down at the ground, his eyes wide and lost. "I decided…you can't hurt me Naruto…and I know you can't…you don't have the will to do so," Hinata said with a sad smile. "Though I am saying this, I will always love you Naruto…I'm just no longer in love with you,"_

_The blond still remained silent as Hinata threw her purse into the flames. "There, now the only things left are the clothes on my back. I don't want to walk naked to Kiba's so I'll return them to you later," Hinata said, as if she was doing him a favor. "So, you can keep the money, clothes…all of that…because I don't need it,"_

_"Once again…I'm sorry how this turned out, and I hope that one day in your immortal life, you can find the person that is give you the love I could not. I do love you Naruto…and I wish one day, this could be water under the bridge…goodbye, Naruto," with her piece said, Hinata walked away, leaving a silently sobbing Naruto._

_He remained in that spot for hours, even as the fired died down, only leaving ash…even as the sun had set and the moon had come out. He remained there until dawn and daybreak…and the sun was high in the sky._

_"She…she…"_

_"I heard..." Naruto remained silent as he closed his eyes. "Come on Naruto, let me help you inside,"_

_Naruto felt hands grab and help him out and he gave a quiet hurt whisper,_

_"Thank you, Sasuke,"_

* * *

Juubi tore off the link and gave a snort. "Just like back then…you are still weak….and when being weak…you can never beat me. You're will is not strong enough…not strong enough to beat me,"

Juubi took steps forward toward the semi-conscious Naruto and stepped on his chest as he gazed blankly up at her with dull eyes. "As time passes, you're control of me wanes…and it won't be long before it is I who will be in control," Juubi smirked.

"Wallow…wallow in your hate and grief as you did so long ago boy, wallow for the rest of time," Juubi smirked as her foot continued to crush Naruto's chest.

"You can not beat me!"

* * *

_"Naruto," Sasuke called as he sat in front of Naruto's desk. His friend did not respond, focused on his work. "You've been…silent for the past several months…are you ever going to re…"_

_"What's the point?" Naruto finally spoke and Sasuke frowned. "As long as I remain focus on being Hokage…then I can not hurt," Naruto told him. "I vowed to shut my heart Sasuke…I will not be hurt again…I refuse…"_

_Sasuke remained silent as he had nothing to say to that. "Naruto…you are not thinking straight…" and Naruto did not reply. "You are constantly in this office, doing the same thing over and over. Yui told me you haven't gone home in the last two weeks,"_

_"There is nothing for me there…just like there was nothing for me there years ago," Naruto said causing Sasuke to close his eyes._

_"I think…" Sasuke started as he opened his eyes to see Naruto move on to the next paper. "I think you should take a mandatory vacation," Sasuke told and Naruto shook his head._

_"I don't need it, vacation wo…"_

_"It's not an option Naruto," Sasuke stated seriously, earning the blonds stare. "It was an order," Naruto looked as if he wanted to argue but Sasuke held up his hand. "As your advisor I have the right to do so…your personal life is affecting your work life Naruto,"_

_Naruto set down his pen and raised a brow as Sasuke continued, unfazed by the stare. "When your personal life starts messing with your job as Hokage, I have the right as your main advisor to put you on mandatory leave or whatever…you need it Naruto,"_

_"I don't need it Sasuke…I'm fine," Naruto told him and Sasuke shook his head, now having a glare._

_"No…you aren't. You haven't slept in over a month, you haven't eaten in four days, and you don't get any fresh air. The Anbu feel tense around you, and a whole lot of other shit is not good because of this," Sasuke informed and Naruto looked away._

_"Well she did a number on me…what do you expect?"_

_"I'm not saying for you to be all rainbows and sunshine the next day Naruto! I'm just saying it's been four months since she left and you haven't gotten any better!" Sasuke argued and Naruto frowned. "Everyone is worried about you Naruto…please…just take this break,"_

_"Who's going to…"_

_"I will…" Sasuke answered and Naruto gave a light nod as he stood. "Just take a year off…get your head straight….train, meet new people, sleep with other chicks…just…" Sasuke sighed as he nodded to himself, "Just when you return, be somewhat closer to your old idiot self,"_

_Naruto said nothing as he stood and started walking towards the door...leaving his office and not coming back…like he was instructed._

* * *

_"I do," Hinata smiled as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she gazed into the eyes of her new husband. Kiba had a grin on his face as he was elated to hear her say those two words._

_"I pronounce you husband and wife," Sasuke finalized, "You may now kiss the bride," Sasuke allowed as acting Hokage. Hinata and Kiba glanced towards him, both tried to smile but he did not return it. Turning back toward each other, the two gave each other their first kiss as a married couple._

_There were cheers from the crowd, though some weren't exactly happy with the arrangement, they still clapped. Among these were most of the rookie nine, who were all present, even Lee and TenTen. Kiba's mother and sister smiled as they watched their son/brother marry the girl._

_Any other person in the wedding were either friends of Hinata or Kiba, but not really connected to the Rookie nine. When the two separated, Hinata and Kiba waved to their 3 month year old son that was being held by Hana._

_As they left the alter and the party began, Sasuke gave a silent sigh before looking up and was surprised to see a certain person standing at the very back…a bit away from the outdoor wedding._

_Sasuke stepped down from the alter, ignoring the party to greet the seemingly outcast. "Sasuke-kun," a 4 month pregnant Karin called, gaining his attention. "Where are you…" she blinked as she heard a voice from behind her._

_"I think he was looking for me, Karin-chan," turning around, Karin smiled brightly as she gave a cheer and pulled the person into a hug._

_"Naruto! Oh my god!" Karin grinned as she pulled away and gave him a good look to see he had somehow grown a bit taller. He had gained also a bit more muscle and his hair had grown a longer. His bangs being chin length similar to his father, while also having a spiky ponytail. "When did you get back?!"_

_"A few hours ago, I decided to come here since this is everyone who mattered was at," Naruto shrugged and Karin blinked to see that he was wearing a tux, though his shirt underneath was tieless and unbuttoned showing a bit of skin. And his sleeves were rolled up as well._

_"You decided to come to the wedding? Why?" Sasuke wondered, speaking up as he greeted Naruto with a fist pump. Naruto looked towards Hinata and Kiba cutting the cake and his eyes dulled a bit._

_"To get closure…" was his response and the two adults nodded in understanding before their attention was given to little Itachi who spoke up,_

_"Closure for what uncle?" Naruto glanced down before he grinned and crouched down to be eye to eye with the 4 year old._

_"Don't you worry about that little man," Naruto grinned as he messed with the boys dark red hair which was styled like his fathers. Itachi gave a pout as Naruto chuckled standing again._

_"You're smiling, I take it the vacation worked?" Sasuke figured and Naruto gave a nod. A soft smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head._

_"Yeah, thanks Sasuke…it helped me," Naruto gave a relaxed sigh. "I learned some new jutsu, hung out with the toads…knocked some boots here and there," Naruto wiggled his brow and Karin punched his arm, pointing to her son and Naruto gave an apologizing smile._

_"Naruto is that you?!" The three turned to see that it was Ino who called out to him, shock on her face before a large grin. "Guys look! Naruto is back!" she pointed and suddenly Naruto was the hype of the party._

_Everyone besides the bride and groom, and Kiba's family stormed towards Naruto. Karin worried for her son of getting trampled, reached for him but noticed that he was sitting on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke however moved her, a bit beside Naruto so she would be safe from the crowding._

_Naruto gave a amused smirk as he heard the questions shot at him and the happy smiles on the faces of the people around him. After a few more seconds of enjoying the love, Naruto cleared his throat, holding his hand up and silencing them._

_"I'm happy to see you guys too, yes I'm fine…but you are all being pretty rude. Just like you, I came to support Hinata and Kiba for their wedding," Naruto said as he glanced towards the couple to see they were a bit surprised to see him. "So, that being said, you guys return to the party and I will speak with you later," Naruto handled and within moments it was just him and the small Uchiha family._

_"Wow Naruto, do you know how to handle a crowd or what?" Karin laughed and Naruto just grinned as he set Itachi down. Karin grabbed her son's hand and pointed to the cake, "C'mon sweetie, lets go get some cake," she offered and Itachi nodded._

_As they walked Karin turned back to Naruto with a smile, "I expect a story later Naruto," she told him and Naruto gave a mock two finger salute. He then was left with Sasuke, who gave a sigh._

_"What's up?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head._

_"Nothing, I'm just glad your back…that way you can take this stupid hat back. I don't know how you deal with the pointless meetings, stupid paperwork and the constant hounding," Sasuke groaned. "I swear, if I have to hear "Hokage-sama I need…" Or "Hokage-sama can you…" I'm going to ram a Chidori up someones ass," Sasuke scowled._

_Naruto laughed at his friend, patting him on the back, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it…" Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head._

_"Anyway, are you going to…you know," Sasuke asked, nodding to the table Hinata and Kiba were sitting at as people gave them congratulations and such. Naruto gazed at them, catching Hinata's eye._

_"Nah, just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm still happy with it. I can get closure without ever speaking to them again," Naruto told him and Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I'm going to get some punch, I'll catch up with you later," Naruto told and Sasuke nodded, giving him a fist bump._

_On his way to the punch bowl, Naruto waved and smiled at the people who greeted him. He didn't really care if people actually showed up to Hinata and Kiba's wedding. The part he had to play in this…game or whatever does not concern other people. Though he could see some faces like Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, and even Tsume weren't exactly happy but…they still showed support._

_Naruto poured some punch into his cup and added some sake to it. Just as he took a sip, he turned around when someone spoke to him._

_"Welcome back stranger," once Naruto turned around his eyes widened and he had to prevent from spitting out the punch. "Long time no see,"_

_"S-Sakura-chan," he called, gazing upon the woman who looked more beautiful than the bride. Sakura Haruno stood in front of him with a bright smile, wearing a seemingly silk red strapless dress. Her long hair was tied into a braid and her bangs framed her face a bit._

_With a happy smile, she reached her delicate hand out, and gazed into his sapphire orbs. Tilting her head a bit cutely, she spoke softly,_

_"Mind if have a dance?"_

* * *

"Enjoy your time while it lasts, boy," Juubi smirked as she began walking off. However she stopped….more like forced too. Why?

"I'm not done yet," her eyes turned to look behind her to see that Naruto was standing, thousands of chains shot from his body and wrapped around her, preventing her from walking.

"How…how are you still able to stand?!" Juubi demanded and Naruto smirked, before looking up.

"Because…I remember…I remember it all…and now I can actually win," Naruto told her just as she felt the massive spiritual pressure coming from the blond. Naruto grinned, his fangs elongating and his sapphire eyes becoming blood red, his whiskers becoming sharper as well.

Juubi's eyes cringed, feeling her chakra starting to leave her. The chains started to glow black as it lead back to Naruto. Her eyes widened when white static started to run around Naruto's body.

"You are quite a trick, Juubi…but I know!" Naruto laughed as he continued to sap her chakra. Juubi struggled but it was no use, she was bound.

"How is this even possible?! Why aren't you wallowing?!" Juubi demanded and Naruto smirked as he felt Juubi's energy flow into his being.

"Because…thanks to you forcing me to face my past…I was able to watch it through completely…and I remember that there was time before I sealed myself…I didn't seal myself right after Hinata and I divorced," Naruto said and Juubi's eyes widened slightly and Naruto grinned darkly.

"That's right, didn't think I would ever find out huh? I sealed myself in grief yes…but the reason I sealed myself is totally different," Naruto glared. "You fucked with my head while I was sleep…altering my memories…because you knew one day I would wake up and I would come for you,"

Juubi could only glare and Naruto gave a smirk like smile. "I found happiness…I had a family…Sakura-chan…she proved that I could love again…and love her I did," Naruto smiled at the images…her smile, their wedding…"She gave me a family," he grinned, the images of his wife being pregnant multiple times and the birth and growing of his children.

"I had found my happiness…but it started to fall once her time had come and the time of my children and my grandchildren…" Naruto frowned as he closed his eyes, seeing a smiling old Sakura holding his hand on her deathbed. "I couldn't take the pain…the loss," he opened his eyes and gave Juubi a glare as she still struggled to break free.

"So I sealed myself…and that gave you the perfect opportunity," Naruto snorted. "Well guess what bitch!" The blond grinned as his eyes started glowing and his blue flames turned golden. "Your arrogance became the death of you! BECAUSE THIS ENDS NOW!"

Naruto tightened his chains and Juubi screamed in pain before she fired an Imari at Naruto. The blond scowled as his chakra arms appeared but it wasn't a good enough defense. He was blasted back, and his chains were loosened, allowing Juubi to release herself.

With a monstrous roar, Juubi returned to her original form as Naruto dusted himself off. Juubi roared to the heavens, it's eye focused on the moon. Naruto gazed at it's enormous form, but he was not scared…he was excited.

Juubi gave a beastly roar at him and brought it's hand down to smash him. As Naruto gazed at it, standing completely still, his eyes closed. Just as the hand was very close to crushing him, it was stopped. Juubi narrowed it's eye, gazing down at it.

Suddenly an explosion of white took place underneath Juubi's hand much to it's shock it's hand was easily thrown away. Turning it's eye back towards the cause of the explosion, it saw one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stood tall, wearing a long white coat with black outlines that parted at the waist, black pants and shin high boots underneath. The collar of his coat was almost like a scarf wrapped around him. On the back of his coat were ten magatamas. He wore black gloves as well. His hair was a bit longer, two wide bangs covering the side of his face but allowing his ears to peek out from behind the bangs. A bang also fell between his forehead, blocking the symbol of the headband underneath. Lastly, he had black horns poking through as well. The chakra aura surrounding him was black and white. But what really spooked the beast was the Rinnegan eyes he now possessed.

Juubi gave a ferocious scream, realizing that Naruto used the power he gathered from her chains to become like this. Naruto stared at it with that blank glare and it was pissing the biju off. Preparing it's most powerful Bijudama, it pointed at Naruto, forming a large planet like sphere.

It was fired and Naruto continued to stand there. It approached quickly, causing havoc as it moved towards him. Once it was a few meters away, Naruto shot his hand out, and the entire imari was absorbed, leaving nothing but a shocked Biju.

Naruto pointed at the biju with two fingers and suddenly, a golden beam fired from his finger tips, piercing straight through Juubi's shoulder earning a wail of pain from the monster. It also didn't help when Naruto flicked his fingers down and the beast fell down, smashing into the ground face first.

Walking towards Juubi, it actually started to feel fear. Trying to get up was found impossible because of the _five_ chains that shot from the ground and held it down. One chain for each limb while the fifth chain wrapped around all ten tails, holding it down as well. Juubi tried for another Imari but another chair shot up and wrapped around it's neck, pinning it down and choking it.

When Naruto stopped he was directly in front of the downed Juubi's eye. "I'm going to enjoy your power for the rest of my immortal life," Naruto smirked as he gazed into the monsters pupil.

"I can feel your fear Juubi…and it suits you…you should be afraid," Naruto grinned darkly. "Because I'm going to make you suffer," Naruto glared, smirking evilly. And he could tell it was confused and he chuckled. "You didn't actually think I was going to get rid of you completely did you?"

Bursting out in laugher he shook his head, "No, no that would be to easy, simple…unsatisfying," Naruto told it. "No, I'm going to make you suffer till the end of time just like you made me suffer. You will remain trapped inside this seal till I die…you will remain trapped here, broken and powerless,"

Naruto raised his hand twisted his hand. Suddenly the beast was flipped on it's back, still chained. Smirking still, Naruto's feet levitated as he traveled to Juubi's center, landing softly. Naruto took a deep breath before planting his hand on Juubi's chest.

The beast tensed, trying to get up but the chains only tightened, even preventing it from roaring. White aura surrounded Naruto's arm as he dug. Once finding a good grip, without moving his feet, Naruto ripped out Juubi's entire chakra entity.

Naruto grinned as he held the beasts chakra and began to absorb it, he didn't need to bond with the beast…because no bond could be formed. He just needed to take its power and it was his forever.

The blonds fists clenched together, as he started to slip in horse stance. His veins started popping, and he gritted his teeth, holding his ground against the monstrous power that flowed within his body, but it was really painful.

"GRUH!" Naruto grunted as his entire cloak ripped off, and his headband untied itself, floating away. Naruto felt a burning sensation on his skin and looked to see that the seal on his abdomen was…breaking apart? Yes, it was breaking apart and spreading!

He flinched as he felt something really burn onto his skin, he glanced down to see ten magatama tattoos were burning around his collarbone like a necklace. "GRAH!" Naruto openly shouted as he felt something burn on his mid back. And something was, another permanent tattoo, it was a large magatama with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it.

Black lightning danced around Naruto's body while white flames burned around his feet, the wind was blowing as well while it was a bit moist in the air. Suddenly tree roots began to burst from the ground, snow began to fall, crystal pillars shot from the ground and sand was flowing on the ground.

He continued to clench his fists, blood starting to drip. Slowly, but surely six tomoe started to phase into existence with his Rinnegan and even began spinning rapidly once it was complete. Followed by that, Naruto's hair started to bleach pure white. On the middle of his left forearm, a black crescent moon tattoo burned into his skin. On the opposite arm in the same exact place, was a golden circle marking.

With a loud scream, the power exploded from Naruto's body.

After a few minutes of extremely bright light, Naruto stood completely still on Juubi's shrunk, bony, shriveled body. With his eyes closed, the image of a smiling Sakura was ingrained his mind. A single tear fell from his eye before he opened them both, revealing his new improved set.

Juubi tiredly glared at Naruto as he had a glow about him. With a smirk, Naruto hopped off the beast. Turning around, he waved his hand and two large trees grew, spread apart, as if they were pillars. Naruto then had chains shoot from the tree trunks, and they hung for a few moments.

Naruto glanced back towards Juubi and before it could even realize it was in a much weaker human form, no longer taking on the appearance of Hinata, but Kaguya. Naruto waved her to the trees and had the chains wrap around her wrists. Crunching his hand slightly, the trees were crystallized, meaning the chains were trapped in the crystal…meaning Juubi was trapped.

Naruto walked over the woman and tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are never escaping unless I allow you too. So might want to get comfortable Juubi…because you are going to be here for a _long_ ass time," Naruto assured and Juubi said nothing, not even having the heart to glare at him.

Taking a few steps back, Naruto moved his hand in a dropping motion and suddenly torii gates fell caging her. But that wasn't it, earth walls rose before it was all crystallized…Juubi inside perfectly "safe" and "mobile".

Naruto closed his eyes and turned away, walking out of the chamber just as the night sky was hitting daybreak.

The moon was gone and the sun was rising.

* * *

**FINISHED! I hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter of the entire story so far. It was mainly action packed. I tried to give it that Naruto-Kyuubi fight but with a bit more too it.**

**So with this chapter the truth has been revealed! Naruto hadn't sealed himself because of the grief he felt when Hinata cheated and left him…he sealed himself because he was losing those close to him and he couldn't take it.**

**But he did find happiness, with Sakura. They married and had plenty of kids. And though it wasn't shown, Sakura was working pretty hard to become Immortal like him…but it did not work so well. But despite getting older, she loved Naruto anyway…doing better than Hinata ever did.**

**So as you can see, I'm totally shipping Naru/Saku…that will always be my favorite pairing no matter what. Say what you will but it is…there's no changing that.**

**Anyway, so it was Juubi who used the chance to manipulate Naruto's mind towards it's advantage for later…and it worked. Until it became arrogant and allowed him to remember his life before the sealing.**

**So, Naruto has finally conquered Juubi.**

**Also, I want to give shout out to Inferno Phoenix…I forgot last chapter. This guy has been helping me a lot with this story in particular…he helped me with this whole harem and conquer Juubi bit…though the flashback and all was my idea ha.**

**By the way don't get made at me because Naruto did not beat the bitches ass for cheating on him. It was a flashback so that is exactly what happened. He figured he rather hurt her financially and such to make sure she had nothing to work with from his shit, rather than beat her and Kiba's ass because he would then murder them and be trialed. **

**With all that being said…**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Opening his sapphire eyes, he looked up towards the night sky and released a calming breath. He then felt the cool air circulate around his skin, the wind blow through his hair.

Clenching his fist, he gave a smirk as he could feel the power throughout his entire body. There was no blockage, no limit. He felt like he could do anything…in fact…

With a calm breath, he feet rose from the ground and he continued to float higher and higher until he could completely look over the forest. His vision was even more perfect if that was possible. Able clearly see a civilian's face as they walked down the street….several miles away.

His ears could pick up the sound of crickets and the croaks of toads, not to mention the rushing water from the waterfall. Don't even get him started on his nose. Naruto gave a fanged smile as he got into a sitting position, crossing his legs and looking over Forks.

"I have all this power now…what the hell am I going to do with it?" he muttered to himself with a sigh. Rolling his neck he hummed before he glanced to the side and saw his house which was currently vacant.

"Lets see, five girls…in that small house? Plus with Rosalie and Alice's high maintenance asses…" Naruto chuckled softly before he sighed and nodded to himself with a smile. "Alright, I know what to do…"

Descending back down to the ground he began walking when he paused, hearing something break. Concentrating a bit more he heard deep ragged breathing, making him think it was a large animal. Glancing towards the forest he caught the sight of blood red eyes.

And within that instant, a hulking black furred beast lunged towards him. But he had no expression on his face. Stepping out of the way, he let the beast crash to the ground and was able to get a good look at it.

It stood about 7'7ft, muscular with black and dark red fur and a slowly waving tail. Naruto raised a brow as he realized that this monster was a Were-Fox thingy…just like him…meaning it was part of Inari's Fox clan.

Naruto continued to have his brow raised when it roared at him…as if it wanted to challenge him. Giving an amused snort, Naruto began walking away…this must have pissed it off because it rushed towards him but he quickly spun around and jabbed it in the muzzle earning a yelp, then whimpering.

"Don't test me kit," Naruto warned with a glare before walking off. The fox gave a silent growl and rushed him again. Naruto gave a sigh, before he turned around to see it had pounced. Without restraint, Naruto delivered a powerful Uppercut which should have crushed its jaw.

The beast back flipped, landing on the ground, unmoving. Naruto walked up and on it, standing on it's chest and bending down to meet eye to eye with it. "You are lucky I am in a good mood…because this is your last warning. The next time your feeling froggy and want to go…be ready to greet death….because I'm going to break you down till your begging for your life…then I'm going to kill you…you have been warned..." Naruto growled before he put his foot on its shoulder.

"And if you think I'm joking…"

_**SNAP!**_

"**UGHRA!**" The beast howled and Naruto gave a small deadly smirk.

"Try me…" stepping off he began to walk before he stopped and met eyes with beastly green, the owner hiding in a brush. "You want try?" he dared and the beast narrowed it's eyes but stayed put. "That's what I thought…" he sneered before walking off.

Once he was a few miles away from the fox beast, he was able to concentrate a bit more. Levitating back into the sky, he smirked as found the right place. Cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, he readied his hands.

"This will do…"

* * *

Rosalie huffed as she sat on her bed, closing her laptop.

It's been about three weeks since Naruto came up with this whole harem idea…and in that entire time…it's all she's been able to think about. In fact, she thought a lot more about him than the harem.

And in that three weeks…she in particular has barely said a complete sentence to him. That wasn't the case for Alice and Bella though…the two continued on with their relationship with him as if the fact that he acknowledged all of their feelings and that he wanted them all wasn't even a factor.

Yeah he's been his usual, goofy, smart ass, annoying, handsome self…but it was still strange to ignore this whole thing…but then again…maybe they weren't ignoring it, just trying to accept it maybe?

Ah! Whatever, it's still awkward to her.

Though she has noticed that Alice and Bella have been spending a lot of time together…and it seemed to annoy Edward a bit. Jasper was completely fine, as he hung out with Naruto due to the latter extending his hand of friendship.

Honestly…she wanted to be angry. But then she thought about it…what was there to be angry about? Naruto and Alice were right…Isabella Swan has done _nothing_ to her, hell she doesn't even think the two had an actual conversation?

So…why was she so angry? Did it really have to do with the fact that she actually thinks Bella is going to steal Naruto away? Because Alice was right…she wants Naruto too…did she have the right to be mad at Alice too?

Now that Rosalie was thinking about it…it wasn't Bella nor Alice that was stealing Naruto away from her…she, Rosalie Lillian Hale…was pushing Naruto away…without even knowing it.

This was one thing that Rosalie feared…especially when she is convinced that Naruto is _her_ mate…to her…there was no one better than Naruto. Yes even though he annoys her…he makes her smile, a real happy smile. She enjoyed being in his company, and hoped and longed to be in his embrace. He made her happy.

So it was a very scary thought, that she was driving him away, or someone was taking him away from her…either way….she didn't want too lose her chance to be with him. Thinking about it…while she isn't exactly…jumping in excitement of having to share him…it's better than watching other girls have him while she has nothing but herself.

Yes while she loves herself immensely…it still better to have someone else to love too, rather than being alone. She's been alone for sometime now…and she did not like it.

Sighing, she brushed a lock of her hair back and looked towards the clock to see the time. She stood and left her room, walking down the hallway. Finding the entrance to a room, she knocked on the door, peeking her head in to see Alice was sitting on a chair, painting a picture.

The girl glanced back towards the door and gave a small smile, "Hey Rose…what's up?" Rosalie simply sat on the bed and looked at the painting to see Alice was painting a pair of hands holding out a bright red apple.

"I wanted to talk to you about the hum…" Rosalie paused, catching herself. "About Bella," she fixed. Alice blinked before setting down her tray and brush before turning around in the chair raising a brow.

"What about Bella?" Alice returned and Rosalie gave a light huff with a shrug.

"Well…what's the girl like and stuff," she muttered and Alice gave a thoughtful expression before smiling brightly.

"Bella is a bit dry but she's fun! After you get her on a roll, she's really enjoyable to hang out with…I see why she gets along with Naruto so well," Alice smiled before raising a brow again, "Why the sudden interest?"

Rosalie pushed a lock back and gave a thoughtful frown, "I thought about what you said…and how I've been acting with Naruto…and the two of you were right," she admitted and Alice blinked actually surprised by this.

"Isabella Swan hasn't done _anything_ whatsoever for me to be so rude, hostile and nasty to her. I guess, the thought of her taking away Naruto from me…really just pissed me off. But then I realized…I'm the one pushing him away…and I don't want that…he's my mate," Rosalie smiled lightly and Alice gave a happy nod.

Giving another sigh she shrugged, "I came to the conclusion that…I want to be with Naruto…even if I have to share him with others. I'm not happy with it…but I'm willing,"

"And we're not exactly happy with it either Rose," Alice agreed with a chuckle. "I don't think any woman in her right mind would want to share their man, unless their swingers…but that's a different story,"

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "But I just have a feeling that…Naruto isn't the typical man. I mean, if he was, don't you think he would have tried to play us all for fools? But he didn't, he actually had the balls to tell us…to our faces…that he wanted all three of us," Alice reminded and Rosalie gave another nod. "For that, I respect him a bit more,"

"However…I do think it's strange, for an ordinary human to actually say he wants to have a harem with three girls he thinks are teenagers…with the two of them being adoptive sisters…" Alice brought up and Rosalie blinked as she thought about.

"You're right…" Rosalie muttered, and a switched seemed to have turned on. "That is incredibly strange…do you think maybe something is wrong with him?"

"Or he could have a secret like us," Alice shrugged and Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"You think that he may be part of that dog pack or something?" she wondered but Alice shook her head.

"He doesn't smell like dog, not at all. But he has a secret…" Alice concluded before sighing. "I feel…it's only right that if we do agree to this harem thing, that Naruto knows exactly what he is dealing with…Bella too,"

Rosalie bit her tongue and Alice was a bit impressed at that, knowing how angry Rosalie was at Edward for saving the girl when she was about to get crushed. "Besides…I think she is already catching on to Edward…it's only a matter of time before she figures it out…"

"So what should we do about her then?" Rosalie asked and Alice hummed before shrugging. "Well…I say we tell Naruto first…because it all matters if he accepts us or not. I see no point telling Bella, and she accepts but Naruto doesn't…then we told our secret for nothing," Rosalie suggested.

"You're right," Alice nodded to herself. Before glancing to the clock, "It's only ten, he should be up right now. Maybe we should go tell him now?"

Rosalie frowned but gave a nod. "Alright then, let me put the last finishing touches on this then we can go," Alice smiled. Rosalie stood and left for her room to get dressed.

But as she walked down the hallway and Alice finished up her painting…both couldn't help but feel…

Anxious?

* * *

"Does it sound like I care how hard it is to get a meeting with Jay Z? Just do it! And make sure you wow him, you're trying to get a record deal remember?"

Moving on the next line, he sighed, "Hello?"

For the past two hours, he's been on the phone with clones that have been disguised and sent out into the world to make him money. At this point in time, he had money, plenty of it…but he needed more, just in case this whole harem thing did work out.

It would be nice to have steady incomes coming in from different locations. He's been doing good so far be using his yin-yang release to create gold and such and selling them for cold hard cash…he honestly didn't believe in credit.

Though it would take a few months, maybe a couple of years, with his skill to create mass clones, and to learn basically anything…he was bound to have money just falling out his ass.

But besides, having his clones attain different careers and such, he was also making sure houses in specific locations were being built…so in case he visited anywhere, he didn't have to spend money on a hotel.

"Well if James is going back to the Cavs, make sure one of them gets to the Cavs duh? It would be nice to actually get a connection with Lebron, so you can have further connections…come on, use your head!"

Clicking on to the next, Naruto paused in his berating when he heard the doorbell ring. "Look, just take care of it but don't fuck up, I got to go, the girls are here," Naruto said, hanging up and putting the phone on the counter.

In a mere blur, he was already out of the kitchen and at the door, opening it to see that it was indeed just Rosalie and Alice. "Ladies," Naruto greeted, allowing them entry…though he was a bit surprised when Rosalie didn't throw in her usual playful jab.

After settling into the living room, Naruto scratched his nose before glancing around, "So…can I help you with something or…"

"We are still making up our minds," Alice started, cutting him off but earning his attention. "But before we finally settle on an answer, there is something that Rosalie and I want _you_ to know specifically…so you can decide if you still want us all together or not,"

Naruto raised a brow as he regarded them silently. Rosalie gave a glance to Alice who nodded. "We want to tell you Naruto…" Rosalie started before she got a grip on herself, "That we aren't exactly human…"

Remaining silent, he simply raised a brow, letting them continue. "While we are of high school age…18, and 19…we've been that age for…a _long_ time," Alice continued, with Rosalie nodding. Naruto however still remained silent.

"What we're trying to say is Naruto…that, we are vampires…or blood suckers," Rosalie spat. Alice ignored her sister's tone to observe Naruto who continued to wear that expressionless mask.

After a few moments he gave a small huff before he began laughing, and the two girls figured he was in denial. But before they said anything, he spoke up, "Man! I'm glad you two confessed first…I thought I was going to have to do it myself," he chuckled, causing them to look confused.

"What?" the two said and Naruto snorted, amused.

"C'mon babes…I'm not stupid…not in the least bit. I've been knowing you guys were vampires for some time now. I mean, you're both abnormally cold…everyone in your family has golden amber eyes despite being adopted…you're pale, all amazingly gorgeous…plus your strong…strong enough to make me budge…that's not a easy feat," Naruto explained with a chuckle.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Rosalie glared lightly, raising a brow. Naruto shrugged with a light smirk on his lips.

"I have my own secrets to ya know. I bet you both figured it's rather strange for a human to just suggest a harem idea when it normally doesn't work in circumstances…" Naruto mentioned and the two nodded their heads. "Exactly, so since you were brave and cared enough to actually share your secret with me…I'll show the same courtesy,"

Rosalie and Alice glanced towards each other before looking towards Naruto who rolled his neck. "While I may not be a vampire like you two…I am immortal. And I guarantee that I'm older than both of you…I say I'm about 9000 years old,"

Both girls gave him an disbelieving look and he shrugged. "Doesn't matter if you believe me or not…but I lived in a time where the world was filled with warriors who could do things that humans call…superhuman or mutant like abilities," Naruto shrugged.

"Prove it," Rosalie ordered and Naruto looked towards her and his blue eyes flashed red, and a bloodthirsty smirk came upon his lips, his fangs growing. The two girls watched in a bit of surprise but they looked around as soon as the lights started to flicker, and the room was becoming a bit hot. But they were even more surprised when the entire house began to shake…like it was an earthquake.

It was also helping to prove his point when objects around the room actually began to start to float, almost as if there was no gravity in the room. The girls could feel the power in the room growing as well…and it was becoming a bit hard to bear, even though they didn't need to breathe.

"Okay!" Rosalie shouted and suddenly everything stopped what it was doing. The lights stopped flickering, the heat in the room vanished, the house stopped shaking, and the objects returned back to their original spot.

Naruto's smirk grew a bit as he cocked his head a bit, and Alice followed his gaze, only to jump towards Rosalie when she saw a second Naruto leaning against the wall. Rosalie looked towards her sister and her eyes widened a bit when she saw the second Naruto too.

The clone nodded and the two looked up to see a third Naruto sitting on the ceiling upside down, giving them a mock salute. Rosalie and Alice looked towards the first Naruto, demanding an explanation with their expressions.

"I told you…super human abilities…I'm able to do virtually…" Naruto held out his hand and the girls watched amazed as a diamond necklace was created right above his palm. "Anything," he then sent the necklace over to the girls with Rosalie grabbing it and examining it.

"These are real! Like…pure!" Rosalie stated in shock and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Like I said…I can do anything…I just have to try a little bit…" Naruto smiled with a shrug. "Believe me now?"

The two girls could only smile at him.

* * *

"Hey Bells,"

Bella looked up from her homework to see her father was standing at her door. "Yeah dad?" Charlie scratched the back of his head, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Um…you have a guest…says she wants to speak with you," Charlie stated and Bella looked confused, wondering who it was. If it was Alice he would have let her up simply because he liked Alice…a lot…it was like to him, she was the female version of Naruto.

But, if it wasn't Alice, and it wasn't Naruto…nor was it Edward…maybe it was Jessica? Plausible.

"Alright," Bella shrugged, getting up and heading downstairs. And to her most utter shock she saw one fabulously dressed, Rosalie Hale, standing in her living room, looking at a picture on the wall. "Rosalie?"

Rosalie turned towards Bella and gave a small smile with a nod. "Hello…is it okay I talk to you? There is something I need to tell you, it's important…"

Bella narrowed her eyes lightly before nodding her head, allowing her to come up to her room. Once the girl was in her room, Bella closed the door and crossed her arms, gazing at Rosalie who returned her gaze.

Pushing a lock back, Rosalie released a light sigh. "I…I want to apologize for the way I have treated you," now this surprised Bella. "It was very rude and bully like of me. I see and finally admit that there was no reason for me to treat you so harshly and mean,"

Bella remained silent, the shock on her face probably. And it was, but Rosalie ignored it as she figured that would be the expression she would get. "In fact…until now, we haven't even spoken five words to each other…I don't know anything really about you to have judged you and treated you as if you were a complete bitch," Rosalie chuckled lightly.

"But it was the other way around. I was being the bitch, and everyone knew it. I don't expect you to forgive me or for us to even be best of friends. But…I would like us to at least be on speaking terms, so we can tolerate each other," Rosalie finished, granting a confused look on Bella's face.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Rosalie took a light breath before answering, "I plan on being with Naruto…even if that means I have to share him. If you do agree to be in this harem idea of his…then it would be best if we tolerated each other, because we probably are going to deal with one another a bit more…" Rosalie explained.

Bella gazed at her and Rosalie bowed her head a bit, "Once again I apologize." Finished, Rosalie headed towards the door. Bella stood there completely speechless. The fact that the oh so prideful Rosalie Hale, actually sought her out and gave a meaningful apology and admitted to wanting to be with Naruto still, even if she was with him too…said something to Bella.

Scratching the back of her head a bit, Bella frowned before she headed out the door. "Rosalie," she called after her and saw the girl walking down the stairs. "Rosalie, wait," Bella called, making the girl stop and turn towards her. "Um…I accept your apology, and I forgive you,"

Imagine Bella's surprise when Rosalie actually smiled at that. "Um…and I was also wondering…maybe if you weren't doing anything…we could hang out…you know, get to know each other…"

Now it was Rosalie's turn to be surprised. Though she didn't show it, only giving a smile with a nod. "Sure…I wouldn't mind that,"

Both girls could only smile at each other.

* * *

"Hey you guys seen Naruto?" Bella asked as she sat down at her table. The other kids shook their heads and she frowned, checking her phone. She sent him about three texts and called twice but nothing.

"Oh, Bella you coming to La Push with us?" Eric asked and the girl raised a brow at that, not knowing what that was.

"La push beach down the ridge, we're all going tomorrow," Mike said and Jessica added to it saying there was a big surf coming. This was followed by Eric acting like a dwebe and Mike following his lead.

"And there's wale watching too, come with us," Angela pleaded. Bella gave a shrug before she received a text. Checking it was from Naruto, saying he was busy. Narrowing her eyes she looked towards the Cullen table to see that Rosalie was present with Alice meaning he was not with them.

Giving the two girls a questioning look, they both shrugged and she nodded before turning back towards the table, only to receive raised brows from the group. "What?"

"I've beening meaning to ask, since when have you and Miss Popular been cool?" Jessica asked, referring to Rosalie. Bella shrugged with a small smile.

"A few days back…why? Am I not allowed to be friends with her or something?" Bella asked and Mike nodded a bit.

"Well yeah, I mean, aren't you both shooting for Naruto? I mean, just a few weeks ago she was glaring daggers into the back of your head," Mike reminded and Bella nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but time changes yesterday. Rosalie and I talked and we came to an understanding…that simple. Bottom line…neither of us are going to get with Naruto," she lied, and this surprised the entire group, for their own set of reasons.

"Well….can I bring Naruto?" she asked and the other kids shrugged not really caring. Smiling she text her friend telling him the plans which he responded too with a 'whatever'.

Getting up, she decided to get her food, allowing the group discuss this news among themselves. Bella could only chuckle inwardly at the info she told them. It was an idea set up by Alice…in public, none of them would be trying to get with Naruto, even though in reality, in a few days they would inform him of their choice.

"Edible arts?" the girl jumped again, causing an apple to fall. However it was saved by a foot and rolled into a pair of hands. Bella's gaze met with Edwards, and he smiled. "Bella," he greeted.

"What is with you Cullens," Bella muttered as she took the apple and set it on her tray. Edward raised a brow as he followed her around the line. "One is a miss popular, the other is cheerful, another is silent and you…moody," She grumbled, glancing towards him. "All your missing is a brute,"

"What do you want anyway? I thought we weren't friends," She reminded and Edward gave a small sigh.

"I said it'd be better if we weren't, not that I didn't want to be," he corrected and Bella gave him a look.

"Like I said…moody. You're starting to give me whiplash Cullen," Bella warned. "Besides, what does that even mean?" She wondered and Edward was quiet for a moment.

"It means if you were smart…you would stay away from me," Edward told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lets just say I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" her answer was a no. "I thought so,"

"I'd rather hear your theories though," He said, somewhat nervously. Bella crossed her arms as she stared at the tomatoes.

"I have considered radioactive spiders, and kryptonite," She grumbled and Edward had a confused look on his face before chuckling.

"That's all super hero stuff right? I think you've been hanging out with Naruto abit too much," Edward said and Bella gave him a warning look which he raised his hand to placate her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,"

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" Edward wondered and Bella shook her head.

"You're not though. I can see what your trying to put off, trying to keep people away from you. It's a mask," she said and Edward frowned. Looking away, Bella came up with an idea. "Why don't we just hang out? Everyone's going to the beach tomorrow. Plus it'd be great if you and Naruto actually got along,"

"I don't think that will be completely possible…he doesn't know my name," Edward said and Bella gave a nod of agreement.

"Well, he knows it…he's just a jackass," Bella shrugged, eating a stick of celery. Edward gave a short laugh before he shook his head.

"Which beach?" and once he heard the answer he shook his head. "It's a little crowded…don't you think?" Bella gave him a look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I tried," she grumbled as she walked back to her table, leaving a sighing Edward.

He watched her walk off and went his own way too, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Leaving the cafeteria, he was surprised and caught off guard when he was slammed into a wall.

"Sup, Sparkles,"

* * *

"If I get the piercings will you get them with me?" Bella asked as she and Naruto walked the beach. Naruto gave a small nod which made Bella grin, wearing a bathing suit with a white jacket while he was wearing orange swim trunks with black flames at the bottom and a red spiral on the left leg.

Bella couldn't say anything much else because she was too busy enjoying the sight that was Naruto's body. It was perfectly sculpted, not to skinny, not to buff, just perfectly toned with all the right cuts and grooves. It also helped that he had several tattoos which she hadn't really noticed before.

Across his back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade was the words 'Born Sinner'. On his right shoulder was a flame emblem in red while on his left was the same red spiral. On his left peck was a paragraph written in Japanese. Lastly he had a strange tattoo on his abdomen, while it wasn't a spiral per say it was still weird.

"Where were you yesterday at lunch?" Bella asked and Naruto gave a simple shrug, leaving it at that. She didn't bother to pry, because if it was important he would have told her…at least that's what she liked to believe.

However she stopped when he stopped walking, and saw that he was looking towards the cliff where the truck and car was parked. "Something wrong?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nah," he shook his head before he grabbed her, pulled her in and kissed her fully. Bella was stunned but she quickly relaxed and returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands grabbed her ass.

"Ah," she moaned as he bit on her lip, then sucked on her tongue. Bella nearly creamed her bikini when his hand slipped through her bikini and he prodded her asshole. A spark ran through her, and if he pushed just a little more she…nope…she did.

Naruto indeed pushed a bit further so that only the tip of his finger was in her ass. And because of that, Bella giving a moan like scream as she rode out her orgasm, her juices trickling down her leg.

Once he was sure she stopped voicing her pleasure he pulled away from her mouth and bit down lightly on her neck before finishing with a light kiss to her lips. He then felt her hold on him slack and he chuckled catching her.

Bella gave baited breaths as she tried to regain her bearings.

"That was amazing,"

* * *

"I've figured it out," Mike said as they all shivered by the cars trying to get out of their clothes. They all looked him, as he pointed to Naruto who was still swimming in the water. "He's crazy, did you know he was crazy?"

"He's not crazy stupid, dumb? Yeah, crazy? No," Bella defended as she had a towel wrapped around her. Eric shook his head as he took off his suit.

"No, he's crazy. That water is freezing, any normal person…like us, would have been out," Eric said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's because you guys are a bunch of pussies," a laugh came and they looked to see it was a drenched Naruto. Mike and Eric blinked before looking towards the water then towards him.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Eric wondered. Naruto gave a shrug, not noticing Bella's questioning gaze.

"The water is cold, I'm freezing so I brought my ass over here," he smirked as he snatched the towel from Bella, earning a yelp from the girl. She glared, stewing as he dried himself off.

"Bella?" Said girl turned to see someone she hasn't seen in a few months.

"Jacob," she greeted with a smile as he came up to them with his two friends. Naruto raised a brow, his nose wrinkling a bit. "Guys this is Jacob. Jacob these are my friends, Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Jacob finished as he glared at the teen who returned the glare with a cocky smirk. Both Jacobs boys glanced between the two and Bella could feel some animosity between the two.

"Jacob Black," Naruto returned as the two walked towards each other and looked as if there was going to be a fight.

"Um, Bella?" Jessica called as Bella stood up and tried to get between them, but even though Jacob wasn't as big as Naruto, it was still hard.

"Hey guys, come on," Bella tried to stop them but the two growled at each other .

"Stay out of this Bella," Jacob said as he snarled at Naruto.

"Yeah, don't need you getting hurt," Naruto agreed. Bella was pushed back and that's when Mike and Eric were going to try and break them up when suddenly Naruto and Jacob clapped their hands together, grins on their faces.

"You've been lifting bro?" Naruto asked and Jacob nodded a smirk on his lips.

"Hell ya, got to catch up to you remember? How ya been dude?" Jacob returned as they gave each other a brotherly hug. Naruto gave a shrug, a smile on his lips.

"I've been fine, hanging out with this chick. Hows your gramps? Naruto wondered as he crossed his arms and Jacob shrugged, still smiling.

"He's good, asked about you not that long ago. But you know who keeps bringing you up?" Naruto shook his head as Jake smirked, "You know the clearwater's right?" A nod was his answer. "Well remember Leah and Seth?"

"Your joking? You telling me they actually cared?" Naruto asked and Jacob nodded with a laugh.

"Well Seth always cared, but it's Leah who brings you up more, you changed her bro," Jacob said and Naruto laughed. As the two kept talking with each other catching up, Bella and her friends looked at the two as if they were looney.

"I'm guessing you guys are cool then?" Bella asked, breaking them out of their conversation. Both boys looked at Bella before nodding, Naruto putting his arm around Jacobs neck with a grin.

"Hell ya, this my lil bro right here," Naruto said and Jacob rolled his eyes as he escaped Naruto's grasp with a smirk. Bella looked at both of them expectingly so Naruto elaborated. "I came down here a couple of years ago when I was trying to find my house before the move, met this guy's gramps, and we hung out for a good two three summers?"

"Yup," Jacob nodded with a grin. Naruto then turned to Jacobs friends before deciding to speak to them.

"What up Paul, Quil," Naruto greeted as he caught up with them. Meanwhile Jacob sat down beside Bella with a smile and she raised a brow at him, an amused smile of her own.

"For a hot second I thought you guys had beef with each other or something," Bella said and Jacob nodding, a somewhat serious look on his face.

"We do…he's from the Fox clan and I'm from the wolf clan…rivals, like Werewolves and Vampires…but not as bad," he told her and Bella glanced back towards Naruto, taking what Jacob said to heart a bit. "But that's my bro, so we look past that," Jacob grinned.

"Oh," Bella muttered, somewhat glad. Was it strange that she could picture Naruto with a fox tail and ears? They would go great with his whiskers. Shaking away those thoughts, she turned to Jacob, "So you stalking me or something?"

Jacob snorted in amusement, shaking his head. "You're on my base remember? You surfing?" Bella shook her head just as Jessica spoke.

"You guys should keep these two company, their dates failed,"

"What date?" Angela and Eric asked suddenly and alarmed. Naruto scoffed shaking his head while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella invited Edward, and Naruto…" Jessica paused when she saw the shake of Naruto's head. "You didn't?" her answer was a nod. "Oh, never mind,"

"Well I think it's nice she invited him, nobody does…none of them in fact," Angela muttered and Mike nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah because even though Alice and Rosalie are hot, their all weird and freaky," he insulted and Paul laughed in agreement.

"Got that right," and he tensed when Naruto gave him a blank glare. Mike also froze once Naruto gave him a glance as well, and it didn't help that Bella glared too.

"Their not freaky, just different," Naruto defended and Mike nodded, going mute.

"A little touchy there bro?" Jacob asked Naruto with a raised brow. Naruto shook his head before returning to his conversation with Paul and Quil.

"You guys know them?" Bella wondered and it was Quil who gave a light scowl.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he told her before turning back to Naruto. Bella looked towards Naruto who seemed a bit agitated now. She then glanced towards Jacob who tried to be nonchalant about it but it wasn't working.

"Hey Ruto, I'm going to walk on the beach with Jacob," Bella told him. Naruto gave a brow twitch at the name before nodding. As she and Jacob stood up, Bella addressed her other friends. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yup, bye Bells," Jessica waved and the others chorused after her.

* * *

"What did your friends mean, by 'The Cullen's don't come here'?" Bella wondered as she and Jacob walked along the beach. He gave a nervous chuckle before sighing.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this but…really it's like an old scary story," He tried to play it off but she still wanted to know so he gave a light sigh. "Well, remember when I told you that my clan and Naruto's clan are rivals?"

"Yeah," she nodded and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's because my clan is supposedly descendants from wolves and Naruto from foxes," he told her and she nodded. "Well the Cullen's are supposedly descended from this…enemy clan, the Bat clan to be exact. My great grandfather, the chief found them hunting on our land," Jacob told his tale.

"So they claimed to be something different, so…we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay of my clan's lands…then we wouldn't expose what they really were," he finished.

"I thought they just moved here," she told him and Jacob gave a shrug.

"Or just moved back," he suggested and Bella frowned before turning to him.

"Well what are they really?" She wondered but Jacob simply laughed shaking his head.

"It's just a story Bella, c'mon lets go,"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he turned off the water to his shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel as he did so. Stepping out he dried his hair and his body before standing in front of the sink.

Deciding to brush his teeth, he wiped off the fog on his mirror while grabbing his toothbrush. Once he put the toothpaste on the brush he began to brush his teeth. Once he was done with that, he walked out of the bathroom out into his bedroom to see a half naked Alice sitting in his bed, reading a book, a pile of them on the floor beside the bed.

Naruto chuckled as he noticed that she was focused in her book to even notice him. Expertly and silently, he stalked over to the bed, and crawled up to her, adjusting his weight so she didn't break from her concentration.

He smirked when he was at his destination, which was her blue laced panty clad lower lips. Taking a whiff he smiled before delving in, and almost immediately, Alice's body tensed as she gave a moan.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Alice demanded, moving her book so she could look at him. Her eyes widened a bit when his tongue gave a long wet, hot lick to her lips. "Mmm," she moaned a bit as he had ripped off her panties and went straight to the source, no barrier to stop him.

His tongue lathered all over her pussy, two fingers slipping into it as he tongued her clit. Alice began arching her back, while he laid his nose on her the carpet that as her pubic hairs. While it wasn't a complete jungle, it was quite a bit, however it was well kept instead of being a jungle.

For vampires, hair never grew back, as all cells were dead since they were…dead. So Alice, and probably Rosalie too, kept their hair rather than being completely bald.

And from the way Naruto was playing with her hair…it was a good idea she did. It must have been one of his fetishes or something, not that she really minded.

"AH!" Alice screamed gripping the pillow, nearly ripping it in two as Naruto added three fingers and was nibbling on her clit. And before she knew it… "Oh my AH!" she came, squirting all over the place…yeah, she was a squirter…don't judge.

Naruto however didn't seem to mind as he lapped up _all _her juices. Once he was done, he trailed kisses up to her lips, kissing her deeply and Alice greatly enjoyed it as it was their first kiss. She felt his rod rub against her leg since she was much smaller than him and she brought her foot up and caressed it through the towel.

Giving a smirk, Naruto pulled and moved away, surprising her. "Wh-where are you going?" she demanded and he shrugged.

"I need to go train, see ya later," he waved, as he quickly got dressed and kissed her lightly before he left.

Leaving a confused Alice.

* * *

Naruto peeked through Rosalie's window to see she messing with her CD collection. Glancing around the house, he figured out that the others were gone…which was he wanted.

Silently he entered Rosalie's room. And before she could even register what was going on, he had snatched her and laid her over his lap, her ass sticking out.

"What the hell?!" Rosalie blinked before glancing up to see it was Naruto. "Naruto?! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!" she barked.

He merely smirked as he rubbed her ass. "You've been a rather bad girl Rosie…I think you need to be punished,"

"What in the blazes are you tal…h-hey! What are you doing?! Pull up my pants dammit!" she ordered as he had pulled down her sweats, revealing she wasn't wearing any panties. And if she could blush, she would be right now.

"What a nice ass you have Rosie…" Naruto commented as he rubbed it and even kissed it lightly. "Too bad I'm going to have to punish it," he smirked and smacked her ass, making her actually yelp.

_SMACK!_

SMACK!

"AH!"

_SMACK!_

"STOP!" She cried out, but he continued on, and Rosalie bit her lip, enduring the pain but starting to feel pleasure. She winced as he continued to slap her ass, enjoying to see it jiggle.

"Ooh! Stop!" Rosalie tried but he continued to slap it, and she was starting to leak.

"You want me to stop?!"

_SMACK!_

SMACK!

SMACK!

"YES!"

_SMACK!  
_

"No!"

_SMACK!_

SMACK!

"AH!" Rosalie screamed. She gave a moan as he groped her ass then started to smack it at the same time. "Ooh!"

"Sounds like you're enjoying it!" Naruto brought up and Rosalie shook her head. "It's okay Rosie, tell me how much you love having your ass smacked!"

"No!"

_SMACK!_

SMACK!

"AH!"

"Go ahead Rosie!"

_SMACK!_

"I…I…"

_SMACK!_

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Ooh! I love it! I love having my ass smacked by you! No one else! Only Naruto!" Rosalie broke, and Naruto smirked as he finished the job by spreading her cheeks and sticking his pinkie in her ass hole.

"OOH~!" she moaned, finally reaching her climax. Naruto held he shivering body, and when she was done he laid her on the bed and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue in her mouth, not that she cared. He bit and pulled on her lip before letting go and kissing her neck lightly.

Naruto smiled as he pulled and left the way he came, ignoring the raging boner he had.

Plan to stimulate the girls…successful.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry it took so long to release. Kind of got stuck but I found my way. And as part of an apology I threw in Limes with the three girls.**

**I don't have much to say…**

**Bye.**


End file.
